Can I Hold Your Heart?
by Zygopetalum
Summary: Yun Bok has simple purpose in life which is helping his brother to become Royal painter. Until he meets a beautiful gisaeng, and he starts to realize another important thing in his life. AU story of Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang (less complicated version of POTW).
1. Can you be my model?

**So, I come again :) Actually I thought to stop writting after Upon A Wish, but it just kept bugging me that I only write two stories, plus one OS, for this pairing because the reason I come to FF is this pairing. So, I decided to write one more story for them.**

 **Anyway, for this one I just want to write about their feeling, only about what they feel, leaving the complicated plots or troubles aside.**

 **I hope you'll like this one. And again, I don't own POTW.**

* * *

 **Can I Hold Your Heart?**

Ch. 1 Can you be my model?

 _Eight years ago_

" _Come closer, I want to take a look on you." He said and the boy moved to kneel closer to him. "Your eyes remind me of her." He curled lips up a little. "_ _From this moment your name is Shin Yun Bok." He said and watched as the boy kept gaze still at floor. "You don't like it?"_

" _No, no I mean…it's fine, sir."_

 _He let out small chuckle. "Call me father," The boy looked up at him with hesitation and he gave a nod encouraging. "From today you'll live here, this is your house."_

" _Thank you, sir. I mean…father."_

" _Just like that, don't be afraid." He smiled and nodded. "I see you love painting, do you?" The boy gave small nod. He then turned his gaze to another person in the room. His wife and son. "Come here, son." He beckoned his son to come closer. "He will become your hyung. Young Bok is an apprentice at Dohwaseo, why don't you join him? I've seen your skil and I think you can help him to pass Bureau Artist exam." He caught a glance from his wife but continued. "What do you say?" The boy remained silent for moment. "You don't like it?" Finally the boy lifted his gaze._

" _I will enter the school."_

" _Great." He smiled, satisfied. He then turned to his son. "Why don't you show him around, Young Bok? And maybe you can teach him some lessons you got from school." His son gave a nod. He looked back at his new son. "I will prepare for your registration. Just tell Young Bok if you need anything."_

" _Thank you, father."_

 _Present_

"This is going to take forever." He sighed wiping sweat off from forehead with sleeve and put hands on waist. He shifted his painting tool holder up a little while wandering eyes over the crowded market. "It past noon and I still have nothing to paint." Another sigh escaped.

"Hey there, having task today?"

He smiled at the voice and turned around. The tavern man leaned against door, arms crossed before chest. "Yeah, I'm stuck with idea. So, I wonder if you can help me out from my frustration with some free beverage. I see nobody come today."

"Go away, you won't get any."

"You're stingy, you know." He chuckled when the man put snarl on. They would always have bantering every time he visits market.

"Yeah, my wife had complaint already."

He laughed. "Gotta go, see you around." He turned on heel.

"Come when you're done, you'll have it free!"

He let out small laugh and lifted hand up without turning around. He walked farther to the market wondering if he should leave for he was running out of time. Today he got task for his class. He decided to have a look at the market with his brother. He has left Young Bok behind as his brother got cockfighting for his painting. He just didn't feel the sight is right for him. Actually he hadn't decided his genre, his preference yet but he needed something more…

' _Beautiful_ '

He stopped in track as his eyes just found a beautiful object. It was a woman. The yellow silk jeogori and red chima contrasted the white or blue color of commoners. And the way she walks could catch every man's eye. She kept her chima up a little as she walked into a shop. A hand over his shoulder finally snapped him out. He released a breath he didn't realize was holding.

"She's very pretty, what a goddess."

He knitted his brows and turned his gaze to find a man grinning from ear to ear dreamily staring at the woman. He brushed the hand off. "Who the hell are you?"

"I wish could get a woman like her. If I could get her I'd definitely lock her in my room, only for me."

The statement caused him to curl corner of lips up in disgust and smacked the man's head. Although the man seemed to be older than him but he didn't care. The man hissed in pain glaring at him.

"What's that?"

"You'll never get her." He clicked his tongue. "Stop dreaming and just face it." The man snarled in annoyance before grabbing his straw basket and left. "How dare you daydreaming of my soon model?" He then moved gaze back to the shop hoping to find his model but the woman had gone. "Where's she?"

He pushed the shopkeeper aside and entered the shop ignoring his grunting. He looked inside but couldn't find the beautiful woman. He grabbed the still muttering shopkeeper. "Where's she?" The man looked at him in confusion, still annoyed. "The woman, beautiful woman." He added impatiently. Finally the man's eyes turned sparkled.

"You mean that beautiful woman?"

He nodded. "You remember."

"Wore bright dress?"

"You got it." He patted the man's shoulder grinning.

"She just left."

The man stated flatly and walked past him. "Wait, wait," He grabbed the man's shoulder. "She's left?" The man nodded indifferently. "Where?"

"How the hell do I know?"

He thought to retort at the indifferent reply but holding himself. He pushed the man and stormed off. "Where's she?" He looked over the crowds, standing on toes since his height was lower than average. "Where are you?" He spun around and can't help a megawatt smile as his eyes finally found her. "There you are."

He walked between crowds eagerly toward his model. Actually he hasn't gotten the permission yet, but he was sure the woman won't reject him. Grinning inwardly he made a beeline toward the beautiful woman. She entered another clothes shop. He stopped to have some breaths in and out before walking in. The first thing he did was glancing around, to make sure no one could disturb him. The shopkeeper was sitting on chair, head fell aside. He grinned and moved body to face the woman. He cleared his throat. The woman seemed to be occupied with the clothes that she didn't notice his presence. Or maybe trying to ignore, he thought. He let out fake cough. The woman, however, moved farther into the shop.

At his failed attempts he decided to follow her. Hands laced behind back, he whistled while approaching her. The woman still busied herself with the clothes. He was about to kick a chair to get her attention but she stopped him.

"How much is this?"

He took glance around and when he found the shopkeeper was still in deep sleep he looked back at the woman who has gaze still on clothes. He cleared throat. "It doesn't matter, the price, for beautiful thing is made for beautiful person." His eyes went wider a little. ' _Where's that coming from?_ ' Her small chuckle got his attention back to her. He watched as the woman lifted the silk fabric up eyeing it. He changed his spot so he could see her. Those red lips were curled up a little. Soon he was captivated by her beauty.

"Still everything has its price."

Keeping gaze at the woman he took steps closer. "A beautiful flower is priceless." The words just flew out. The woman turned to another side and his legs just move involuntarily. He caught small smile when the woman turned head a little but holding gaze at anything but him.

"Even if it has thorns and poison?"

His lips curled up in smile. Narrowing eyes slightly he wandered gaze from her shoe, chima and slowly up to her shoulder. It went upward to her smooth-looked neck and cheek. For unknown reason he couldn't move his gaze away from her. "Even." His reply came out in small, breathless voice. He had to pull himself out from whatever magical power she had put on him before his lungs run out of oxygen. He took a deep inhale. He glanced at the woman and straightened back when finally she turned around.

"Wait, who are you? You aren't shopkeeper."

He cleared his throat. "Well, apparently I'm not." He gave sheepish smile. ' _She is indeed beautiful, a goddess_ ' Once again he was hypnotized. The woman put the cloth back over others before passing him. He pulled himself together and hurriedly followed her. He just sent a grin to the shopkeeper who was just awakened by their voices. "Hey, wait," Finally the woman halted. He moved to her front and quickly put hands up at her furrowed brows. "I'm not bad person, well though I've followed you here," He bit his lips realizing his stupid blurt out.

"You follow me?"

"No. No, I didn't mean to follow you like…" He started on explanation but the woman walked past him. "Lady, wait," He jogged after her.

"What do you want?"

He took a breath and steadied himself. "I want you to be my painting model."

"Pardon me?"

"Look, I'm an apprentice from Dohwaseo. You know, we serve the King." He beamed but when the woman kept neutral face he backtracked. "So, I want to ask a favor if you can help me with my task." He put palms up together before chest waiting for her reply.

"No."

"No?" He repeated. She shook her head and spun around taking her leave. "But why? I just ask you to be my model, I promise won't do anything!" He sighed when the woman's back was all he got. He scratched his skull in frustration. "I'll be dead today if couldn't find something for my painting." He took glanced toward the woman and breathed out another heavy sigh. "What an arrogant woman. I just begged for a help, it wasn't like I'll do something to her." He huffed. "Should I paint those gamecocks?" He groaned at the thought.

...

She couldn't believe a man just ask her a strange favor. ' _Be a model?_ ' She chuckled lightly and shook head. Honestly it surprised her. Not at the question but the person. He looked young and it made her wonder if he really serves the King. Her lips curled up in small smile as she recalled their wordplay at the clothes shop.

"Hey miss, alone?"

An unfamiliar voice stopped her. She knitted her brows to find a man standing before her. The man looked like a scholar. She decided to ignore him and walked on. However, the man took her arm. "Excuse me sir, can you let go of my hand?" She asked with polite tone. The man released her hand but once again blocked her way.

"It's a pleasant coincidence to meet you here. I always want to hear your performance, but couldn't have the chance."

She remained silent and gave small bow thinking to leave. The man still stood before her. "Sir, I must…"

"Can I come tonight? Don't worry I have money."

She held her tongue instead and turned around since she can't go forth. The man, however, suddenly grabbed her elbow turning her around. "What are you doing?" She tried to pull off but the man tightened his grip. She noticed from corner of eyes that people were watching them now.

"I just asked you politely, and you gave that attitude to me? Who do you think you are?"

She lowered her gaze at murmurs from other people. Her mother wouldn't like it if she finds out. She lifted chin up and thought to give the man some sense but another voice interrupted in.

"Full of thorns, still full of thorns."

She turned her gaze and was surprised to see the man she had met earlier. The man approached them, cast quick glance toward her. ' _Is that a smirk?_ ' She watched as the man, a painter apprentice, stepped to her side, crossing arms before chest.

"Don't be surprised man, it's what women do, _all the time_." Yun Bok glanced at the woman and grinned inwardly when she cast gaze aside avoiding him. He then looked back at the man who now has grin spread on. "But it doesn't give you right to manhandle a woman." He took the man's arm wiping the smirk off. "Let her go."

"What's your business?"

"Oh, forgive me, but I have business with this woman." He tightened his grip taking step closer. He kept gaze at the taller man. "So, now take your hand off or help me. You won't like it if everyone here kicks your butt out."

She couldn't help staring at the apprentice. He didn't even flinch when the other man glared down at him. Finally the rude man released her arm. They exchanged glare for a moment before the rude man leaving. The crowds finally left the scene leaving her only with the apprentice. She caught small smile at his lips as he watched the rude man leaving while muttering. Honestly she wanted to leave but it won't be polite. So, she cleared her throat saying out her grateful. "Thank you."

"Did someone just say thank you?" He decided to tease. The woman lifted an eyebrow, unamused.

She rolled her eyes mentally and spun on heel. She got irritated when the apprentice blocked her way. "I thought I've said thank you."

"Yes, you did."

His smile just increased her annoyance. "So, can you move aside because you're in my way?"

"Well, if you agree to be my model." He stated, drew smile wider.

She can't help lifting eyebrow higher. "Now you're taking advantage from helping other people." The man let out small laugh. He then looked back at her pursing lips.

"I can't force you, now after what what you've said. I just find you're," He tilted head aside. "Beautiful, and want to put you in my painting, because I've never seen someone beautiful as you. But it's okay, you're right, I shouldn't push my luck." He gave small smile before walking off. It was just two steps before she stopped him.

"Fine."

He wanted to doubt his ear. "You will be my model?"

She nodded. Somehow seeing his weary smile she couldn't bring herself to reject him. ' _He has helped me, I owe him a favor for that_ ' she thought. "What should I do?"

Wide grin formed on as his excitement flared up. "Follow me."

...

"I haven't got your name?"

"Do I have to tell you?" She followed him toward stone bridge that crossed over a river. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"I thought it's better to know each other, but it's okay if you don't want to tell me." He shrugged and took out his painting tools from holder.

She pressed lips together holding back from smiling. She watched as he took paper and brush out from the holder. ' _So, he's really a painter_ ' She smiled a little. "What should I do?"

Yun Bok pushed lips out and pointed toward edge of the bridge. "There. I need you to stand over there."

She nodded and headed the standing point he just pointed. She was about to lean against baluster of the bridge but he stopped her. "What's wrong?" He wiped the stone surface with his sleeve.

"It's dirty." He said. He moved gaze away and cleared his throat when she kept looking at him. "Let's begin." He blew a breath.

She couldn't help a smile at his chivalry. She leaned against the baluster watching as he seated himself upon a rock starting his work. She held gaze at his face. His expression turned serious just in mere of seconds. There was no nervousness or hesitation every time he looked at her. It was like she is just a statue in his eyes. It was embarrassed at first but then she got used to his gaze. She pulled corners of lips up a little letting the painter draw her down in paper.

"How long have you been an apprentice?" She asked. He gave small hum as an answer. He didn't immediately answer her question that she guessed he needs to focus.

"Since years ago." He answered while moving the brush. He lifted gaze at her chuckle. "What's funny?"

She shook head. He shrugged and moved attention back to his task. "So, it's years?" She said and got another hum. "Why do you like painting?" His brows drew closer before he tilted head from side to side. ' _He definitely didn't hear my question_ ' For the next moment she just watched the young painter without sending any question.

"It's done."

His satisfied exclamation gave her cue to move her body. His eyes kept staring at the paper that she got curious. "How is it?"

"I love it."

It was for a moment. She felt something when he lifted gaze up with childlike, satisfied grin. She gave smile approaching him. "Can I see it?" He quickly rolled the paper standing up.

"It's great, I mean you look great, but I, uh, have no confidence to show my painting." He scratched his temple sheepishly. "I'm still an apprentice."

His sheepish smile got her stunned for a moment. "It's alright. So, what are you going to do with my painting?"

"This for my class," He replied before picking his brush and holder. "Oh, and I love painting since I was a child." He hung the holder on his shoulder. "I just love it, no reason."

She smiled at his reply. "No reason?"

"No reason." He shrugged. He found her smile is attractive. "Thank you for the help."

"You have helped me too." She said. "But I have to make sure you'll use it for your class only."

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow which makes her giggle. Her giggle was somehow different from any girls he had met. "Only for my class, you have my word. Or maybe you should come with me."

She giggled at his wriggled brows. They just met for hours but he could make her laugh, and feel comfortable. "I believe you." She then realized that the sun had moved down. "I should go."

"Wait," He stopped her. "Can I…" His question was cut off by his brother's voice. "That's my brother, always worries of my being." He rolled eyes. She chuckled before turning around. "Hey, uh, can I have your name now?" When she kept lips together, he gave up. "Secret, I see. Never mind."

She couldn't help a smile at his disappointed face. "Jeong Hyang." She then spun on heel. The smile grew wider as she crossed the bridge.

"That's your name?" He shouted but the woman just glanced over her shoulder with smile on face. He pushed a fist up. Young Bok's hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Who's that?" Young Bok glanced at the woman.

"My model." He replied before turning around, still grinning.

"Your what? What do you mean?" Young Bok jogged to his brother's side.

"Just like I said." He gave shrug and grin at his brother's confused look. He took glance toward her and smiled. ' _Jeong Hyang_ '

* * *

 **That's the opening. Until next :)**


	2. Can you be my friend?

**Thank you kimmy, glad you like it, and hope you will pleased with this one too :)**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 2 Can you be my friend?

A hum of pleasure escaped from his mouth. "Nothing's better than swimming in hot weather." He wiped water off from face and took glance at greens around. After class he thought to have a walk and ended up sauntering at river side. The hot weather made the river is more inviting. And now he was enjoying his heavenly bathing time. He brought water to his face and thought to stretch arms out when he heard something. Female voice.

He moved to rock nearby hiding himself and decided to wait. Perhaps they just pass by, he thought. However, the voice grew bigger and he got alarmed. He lifted body up to take a look. He saw group of girls not far from him, they start to undress. He quickly lowered his head before they could notice him. Slowly he reached for his clothes, dared to make any sound. "Why they have to come here, ruining my time?" He was too busy with grumbling that he didn't notice someone approaching. A gasp caused him to jerk head aside in surprise. He froze at spot to find the person.

"I-I…" Jeong Hyang quickly moved body around. "I'm sorry, I…didn't see you there." She mumbled an apology.

"Don't you know it's not polite to sneak on people?" He snapped, couldn't help himself.

She turned around to say back but quickly moved gaze away when saw his bare back. "I'm not sneaking on you, I just…" She cleared throat. "This is public place anyway." Her face turned warm from blushing.

Finally he could manage clothes on. ' _Of all people, it's her! So embarrassing!_ ' He screamed inwardly. Fortunately the sun had disappeared into horizon, still it was embarrassed. ' _Did she…?_ ' He slapped head mentally for his careless, but he had no time for regretting. He grabbed bag and uniform vest from ground and spun around to leave.

"Wait," She stopped the painter. She should have just left but oddly she rooted to her spot, too surprised to see him. "I'm sorry," She apologized again since the painter remained quiet. Honestly she didn't know what to say at the awkward moment.

His face was already red in embarrassment. He licked his lips racking his brain for what he should say. He heard someone calling out her name and that was what he needs. Without say anything he fled toward trees. He didn't dare to look back and ran as fast as he could.

...

He brushed dirt off of his shoes before shoving feet in. He turned to take his gat and caught glance from his brother who still crouching under blanket inside their room. "You're not coming?"

"I'm fine." Young Bok replied and sat up. "You know that I don't go to such place."

"What's wrong with the place? Besides it's free. It's not every day we have free drink." He pointed out. Young Bok just gave him indifferent shrug. "Oh come on, you're teenager not an elder. Even elderlies love that place." He caught pillow his brother threw at him.

"You shouldn't deal with him. Seriously, I don't get what's the point of those bets you have with him."

"It wasn't me who picked the competition thing." Yun Bok said defensively. Young Bok raised an eyebrow of doubt. "I hate it if someone defeats me, especially him. You know him too, he always fancies himself to be Dohwaseo's apprentice."

Young Bok couldn't argue and sighed. "Just enjoy your party." He shooed his brother. "I'm tired after today's class." He heard laugh from his brother. He laid down back on mattress but kept head up. "Don't stay too late, and don't drink too much, understood?"

Yun Bok rolled his eyes playfully. "Now you're like a woman." He quickly pulled door closed before Young Bok could send another pillow to him.

"Don't get yourself in trouble!"

He chuckled putting gat on and left dorm. He was invited to his classmates, Jang Hyo Won's birthday party. It was just boy students gathering and drinking rather than a party. Since he has nothing to do he gladly accepted the invitation. Besides Hyo Won had put another bet on.

Moment later he was standing in front of a gate which people passing in and out. Men and women. He had arrived at gibang. Actually this was his first. If it wasn't for the bet he won't come to gibang. He turned his gaze as some drunken patrons accompanied by gisaeng past him.

"Hey handsome, why are you just standing there? Come on in, they've been waiting for you inside."

A gisaeng approached him and took his arm. He gave smile and let the woman pulled him inside gibang. He couldn't help wandering gaze since it was his first time. It made him blush a little when they walked past a private room. Inside there was a man with a gisaeng clinging into him. Now he must agree Young Bok, he shouldn't come.

"Here we are."

He stopped and realized that they had come to a room and he could hear laughter from inside. ' _Let's make it quick and leave_ ' He was about to open the door when the gisaeng leaned closer to him and opened it for them. He thought to pull away but cheers from his classmates caused him to let the hand over his arm.

"You come,"

"Why wouldn't I?" Yun Bok replied Hyo Won. He put small smirk on as he won their bet.

Hyo Won took small gulp from his drink keeping gaze at his forever rival. "Well, I've actually thought you won't show up tonight."

Yun Bok gave light chuckle. "How can I miss your party? Especially in here." He turned to the gisaeng who was still clinging into him and gave smile. ' _Just a play, won't do any harm_ ' he thought. Then he looked back at Hyo Won. "So, here I am." His grin grew bigger as his other classmates cheered at him. The slight change on Hyo Won's face didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Have a seat then," Hyo Won said and turned to his other friend. "Give him drink." He held his own cup out and his friend poured wine into it. He curled lips up a little as their real bet was about to begin. "Drink up. I must see how sincere you are." He said to Yun Bok.

"You can drink this wine? A feminine brat like you?"

"Hyung, I can't drink all of this."

Yun Bok shot an eyebrow up in annoyance at tease from his classmates. Even the gisaeng beside him was laughing. Clenching jaws a little he grabbed the cup. He held gaze at Hyo Won and brought the cup to mouth, drinking it in one gulp. Hyo Won also brought cup to mouth. His friend poured another in and he gulped it down. They kept gaze locked as they drank the wine down. Soon his classmates cheered their drink competition. He felt the wine warm his chest but didn't stop. It was when their friends announced that the pot was empty that finally they put the cup down. His hand felt heavy, also his head. ' _This is not good_ ' He was grateful Hyo Won finally accepted his lose and decided to continue the party. Everyone now was busy with drinking and flirting with gisaeng. ' _Idiot fellas_ ' he thought, but he couldn't blame desire of youth. Fortunately the gisaeng who sat beside him had left after he ignored her. He grabbed his cup and gulped down the wine. He winced a little at the burning feeling. ' _How could they like this thing?_ '

Suddenly the door behind him was pulled opened. He glanced indifferently but when a woman entered in his eyes bulged out with surprise. ' _What…how…she…?_ ' He wasn't the only one who got stunned. The room turned quiet at sudden as the woman made her way gracefully and seated down. A young girl put gayageum before her.

"Aigoo! Beautiful, you're really beautiful."

Jeong Hyang didn't give any reply for the praise. She lifted gaze up to start her performance but froze instead. She was surprised to find the painter among the apprentices. The painter seemed to be surprised as well and quickly averted her gaze. She was reminded of their encounter earlier. Honestly she had been wondering since then.

"You are Jeong Hyang, right? I'm Jang Hyo Won, their leader."

The sudden interruption finally broke her thought. She turned to the voice owner. From his attire and attitude she could tell he comes from rich family. She didn't give any reply and turned attention back to her gayageum.

The woman's bravery made him to look at her, she just ignored Hyo Won. In front of his classmates! He would love to tease the man later. He tried to hide a grin at Hyo Won's disappointed face, looking back at her. But when their eyes met he quickly cast gaze down and grabbed his drink. As much as he wanted to hold gaze down avoiding her but when the music began he couldn't help lifting gaze up. Perhaps alcohol worked its part in him too but her music was beautiful, just like her. Soon he was caught by her music, relaxed. He didn't bother to hold himself from staring. When she released the string everyone turned on clapping. He must admit the happy feeling at the fact that he was the first person she lays gaze on. He gave smile in which she returned it.

"Drink up! Drink up fellows! The night is long!"

He just shook head to see his drunken classmates, but he couldn't let himself getting drunk. Nevertheless, he lifted his cup to mouth taking a gulp.

"Wait, wait, Mr. Feminine is alone there. Why, you can't even touch woman?"

Yun Bok rolled eyes mentally. He made mental note to smack his friend's head tomorrow when he is more sober. "You can have the girls, I don't need…" Someone suddenly took his side stopped him.

"We have hands full with many visitors tonight. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

He got confused a little to find the geumgi sat next to him. Cheers and whistles rose as the geumgi poured drink to his cup. She took the cup and turned to face him.

"You're the lucky bastard."

Yun Bok gave a glare toward his classmate. He accidently caught Hyo Won's pissed look but decided to ignore it. He took the cup from her. He lifted gaze up to look at her when their hands brushed. She gave small smile. He cleared his throat drawing hand off. He drank the wine in one gulp. His mind drifted back to their meeting earlier and he tried to kept gaze ahead. "Uh, about earlier…"

"What are you doing here, in gibang?"

He inhaled as the soft voice spoke near to his ear. "I have the same question actually." She gave him unreadable look.

"I live here." She stated obviously and looked into his eyes.

"Right." He licked his lips breaking the eye contact. Suddenly the room turned a little bit warmer. "Anyway, I thought accompany man drink isn't geumgie's work."

"I thought you need some help, or they will wonder," She pulled lips up in small smile and leaned to whisper. "If you have phobia of woman." His eyes went wider before leaning away.

"I'm…" He dropped his jaw and huffed. "I'm not afraid, at all."

"So, you don't need my help? All right." She pushed body up.

"Wait," He quickly stopped her from leaving. He released her sleeve when she cast gaze down looking at his hand.

"You don't need my help." She held back from smiling. "Then I should go, I don't do entertain after all."

"You…" He held from groaning his annoyance out. She lifted brows slightly waiting. "I prefer you." He said honestly.

"I thought so." She pressed lips together at his narrowed eyes but then he chuckled.

"Anyway, this room is hot, and stinks." He crinkled nose and heard her giggle. "Let's go outside."

"I've been waiting for you to say that." She said. He narrowed eyes at her. "What?"

"Let's go then." He grinned a little and pushed body up. He held a hand out to help her up and was about to turn around but his classmate stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving already, huh? Finally your manhood's awokened."

He decided to ignore their grin instead. He knew what exactly it means. He turned to Hyo Won. "Happy birthday." With that he left the room. Jeong Hyang followed behind. However, he was more drunk than he thought he is. Just two steps and he almost fall.

She quickly reached for his arm steading him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He managed to stand up. "Sorry," He gave sheepish smile and unconsciously took her wrist. "Let's go."

She couldn't move. Her eyes glued to the hand that holding her. No one ever touched her. She knew that he was less sober and it meant nothing to him, still it brought something to her.

"You don't come?"

His voice snapped her out from her thought. She drew in small breath and nodded. "Let's go."

They went to yard. As soon as evening fresh air met his nostrils he stretched arms out taking deep breath. "I soo love this place."

She chuckled at the statement and approached pond. In fact she liked the place too. She looked up at the shining brightly full moon. She noticed his step toward her.

"Beautiful."

Her lips curled up in admiring smile. "Indeed it is."

"I mean you."

She cast gaze down at his words but kept the small smile. "You're drunk."

"Looks like I am, since I tell a truth."

It made her smile grow bigger. She looked up at him. He was smiling warmly at her. "You didn't lie when you say you're an apprentice, from Dohwaseo." He let out gentle laugh while trying to maintain body straight.

"I told you," He drew a breath to keep mind sober. "And I kept my word too. I got the highest score for my painting."

"You did?" She smiled at his grin. "I wish could see it."

He put himself down over pile of rocks as his body weight increased. "Maybe I will paint another one if you play for me."

She cocked head a little. "You ask for a song?"

"Yup." He gave teeth-full grin. "Don't worry I have…" He reached for his money pocket.

She looked down when he held hand out toward her. "It's five nyang."

"That's all I have." He pulled hand back and pushed lips out. "It's all right, I…"

"Well, I can try something that worth for five nyang." She said. It made his face turn bright and he gave her childlike grin. She found his smile is charming and couldn't help staring.

"Jeong Hyang,"

She turned around at her mother's voice. Her mother must be looking for her presence. She looked back at him. "I should go." Honestly she wanted to spend more time with him. She spun on heel to leave but he once again stopped her by catching her wrist.

He managed to stand up keeping her hand in his. "Thank you, for helping me today." She gave him her attractive smile and nodded. "So, we're friend?"

"Friend?" She repeated and he nodded smiling. She inhaled before giving a nod. "I must go now." He finally released her wrist.

"I'll come to visit." He said. She glanced over shoulder and gave smile. He watched as she walked into gibang. He couldn't wait to meet her again. His first girl friend. "Okay, now how to get back," He palmed head while moving feet forward. "I shouldn't drink too much."

* * *

 **So, I changed the story, hope you like it. Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	3. Can you listen to my song?

**Hi again, an update for you. Thank you kimmy, I'm glad you like it, btw what's daebak? :p**

 **I don't own POTW. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 3 Can you listen to my song?

It was peaceful morning. He snuggled against mattress continuing sleeping. Since he had no class so he thought to sleep a bit longer. Besides, his head was still heavy after his drink last night. He would never try alcohol again. He drew blanket up crouching. However, for his dismay, it was suddenly taken away from him.

"Wake up, it's morning."

"Hyung," He groaned, rolled to his side and put pillow over his head.

"It's morning already." Young Bok said. When his brother still snuggled under blanket he pushed Yun Bok's leg with his foot. "Come on, wake up now."

"We're off today, I want to sleep."

"That's why I told you not to drink too much. You have hangover now." He sat down behind his brother. "By the way how's last night party?" When his brother didn't reply he pocked his side. Finally Yun Bok revealed his sleepy face but kept eyes closed.

"It's nice," He couldn't help small grin as her face flashed in. "Really nice."

Young Bok knitted his brows to see Yun Bok grinning. "What's nice?" His eyes then went wider as a thought came to him. "You...don't tell me you like to play with gisaeng now? I shouldn't let you go, they've filled your head with bad stuffs." He looked back at his still sleeping brother. "Yun Boka,"

He drew eyelids up to look at his brother, getting annoyed. "My head is just fine. Besides, what's wrong with gisaeng, they're nice."

"They're nice?" He caught Yun Bok's shoulder before he could turn back to sleep. "What do you mean they're nice?"

Getting annoyed his brother seemed won't let him sleep, Yun Bok pushed body up and faced his brother. "I mean they're not like we always think about them. Well, some are…you know," He tilted head and Young Bok got the meaning. "But there's also good one. You remember the woman I bumped at market the other day?"

Young Bok nodded and saw his brother suddenly has dreamy face and once again grinning. "The one you'd painted, right?"

He nodded and inhaled. "I met her last night." He decided to keep their meeting at river for himself. He drew knees up grinning wider. "She's a geumgi, her play was beautiful. You should come last night. It was like her music could pull me to another world, you understand?"

"No," Young Bok asnwered and got small snarl from his brother.

"Anyway, it's really beautiful, and amazing. I thought that's the reason I have hangover." Suddenly a hand pushed his head. "Hyung,"

"Too much drink." He laughed when Yun Bok pushed him out from mattress. "By the way, father will come today."

"I know." Yun Bok said before crawling back. "Now let me have my sleep, you're disturbing."

He just laughed at his brother. "I'm going to market, you want something?"

"No, 'm fine, see you later, bye." He mumbled and heard Young Bok's chuckle before he left. Finally he could continue his sleep.

...

Jeong Hyang held string for a while waiting until its vibration stop. She then released it and looked up. "That's how you play the song." She smiled as the young apprentices applauded. "Now, let's try one more time."

She left her seat, approached her students. As a senior she had duty to teach young apprentice, future geumgi. Usually she had the lesson almost every day during morning since she has another task from noon. This was her daily routine. Actually she had no confidence to be a teacher but playing gayageum was the only thing she could really enjoy.

She nodded head slightly following melody of the song. She rounded to another side. She kneeled down beside a girl, the youngest member. "You okay?"

"Yes, miss."

The girl grinned at her and she stood up. She continued to the other side and halted near window as her ear caught unfamiliar sound.

"Pst."

She tilted her head. ' _Just my imagination_ ' She shrugged and turned attention back to the class.

"Hey,"

This time she caught the voice. She turned around approaching window. She almost let out a scream in surprise when suddenly a head popped up.

"Hi,"

"Painter," She took quick glance afraid her students noticed his presence. Luckily no one noticed it. His chuckle brought her gaze back to him. She stepped closer to window. "What are you doing here?"

Yun Bok tilted head a little. "I have free time, and thought to see you." He chuckled but then quickly covered it with palm when she narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing?" He glanced toward the room filled by young girls.

"I'm teaching gayageum." She replied.

"Sounds fun. Can I join?" He looked up at her and chuckled at her raised-eyebrow. "So, you're busy."

"Yes." She said and he pursed lips. "Why?"

"Actually, I thought to ask you out." He scratched his temple. "I don't have class today."

She can't help a smile. "Well, I have class until noon." He pushed lips out, disappointed. He didn't even bother to hide the disappointment and it made her grin.

"You really can't leave?" He asked, put gloomy face on. She shook her head. "Really?"

When he pushed bottom lip out she couldn't help and giggled. "Maybe I can manage some time." His lips curled up instantly. "Just wait for moment." He nodded swiftly grinning wider. She shook head mentally and walked back to the class. "Eun Ae," She called her assistant. Eun Ae was six years younger than her and she had thought her like a younger sister.

"Yes, miss?"

"I have something urgent and I need you to replace me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just…I need to buy…buy something at market." She cleared her throat hoping Eun Ae will buy her excuse. "And, uh, I need you to cover me. Don't let mother know I'm leaving."

"But why?"

"Well, it's, uh," ' _Think Jeong Hyang_ ' She moved gaze to window and saw the painter peeping. Eun Ae suddenly let out gasp and she quickly covered her mouth with palm. "Don't scream."

"B-but…there's…" Eun Ae lowered her tone. "What is he doing here?"

"I can't explain now but I need to go. Just cover me until I'm back, okay?" She said to get Eun Ae's attention. The girl looks hesitated. "I promise will be here before noon."

"Alright."

"Thank you." She gave light pat and grin before leaving outside. She put shoes on and after made sure no one see her she rounded the building. He was waiting for her, wide smile on. "You'll get me punished, you know." He just gave his charming grin.

"Ready to go?"

She giggled nodding. "Where are you going to take me to?"

"Some nice place."

"Nice place?" She said and he wriggled his brows. "Lead the way then, sir." He chuckled and they left gibang.

Moment later they were walking through market, and left the town. This was the first time she left gibang without her mother's permission. To tell the truth she was surprised herself that she could get along with him. She took glance at him and couldn't help a giggle.

"Something funny?" He glanced at her.

"I never left gibang before," She breathed in the fresh air. "I mean on my own."

"Really? Never?"

She shook head. "Without my mother's permission, she's the leader in gibang, we're not allowed to leave. But sometimes I sneaked out, just like now."

"You're bad girl." He teased.

"You insisted, remember?" She teased back and they laughed. "Anyway, where are we going?" She glanced over at trees surrounding them.

"My secret place, you'll like it." He wriggled and watched as she held her chima up while walking. Not like him wearing pants, she had long skirt. He then let a hand out.

She looked at the stretched hand before bringing gaze up at him.

"There're many tree roots and rocks here, you could stumble." He said, rather as excuse.

"I'm fine," She said but he kept hand out waiting. Finally she took the hand.

"We're almost there." He cleared throat lightly moving gaze ahead walking on, missing her small smile.

"This is a nice place." She looked over town below. They had arrived at top of hill. She turned around to look up at a big tree with vigorous branches spreading out. "How do you know this place?"

He took tree root as a seat, rested himself. "I found this place when I was child and often to come. You like it?"

She nodded and sat down over another root beside him. "So, this is your secret place. You sure it's okay to share this place with me?"

He let out gentle laugh. "I used to have practice here. I like the view." He pressed lips together wondering for a moment. "Actually, I have a favor." He faced her and saw her slightly furrowed brows. "I'm thinking if…you can show me inside gibang." He rubbed palms waiting.

"You mean, you want to make a painting about gibang?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't know. You should ask my mother, for permission."

"Actually, it's gisaeng." He scratched temple admitting. "I don't know, it's just," He paused for a breath. "I want to paint something beautiful." ' _Like you_ ' he thought but didn't say out. "I mean, most of people thought gisaengs are just courtesan,"

"We are." She said.

"You're right, but I mean, it's not just that," He turned to look at her. She didn't reply. "I mean," He lifted hands up as he couldn't find the right word. His hands eventually slumped down and he sighed. "When I saw you, I just know that finally I find something I always want to paint."

She smiled at his honesty. "I think it won't be a problem to make painting of gisaeng."

"Really?" He lightened up. She gave a nod, relieved him. "Amazing." He can't help a grin. "So, can I come tonight?"

"Tonight?"

His excitement decreased some degree as she cast gaze down. "I can't come?"

"Of course you can," She looked up offering assured smile. "I'm sure my sisters would be glad to help you." He crunched face up a little at the tease. To tell the truth she wanted to accompany him but unfortunately she has guest tonight.

"Oh, okay then." He gave a smile. Honestly he wanted her but she must be busy, he thought. He then realized something. "Do I have to pay?" She cocked head a little giving an obvious look. "Well, I'll just ask my brother."

She giggled and looked ahead at the view before them. She didn't know where it coming from, at moment she wished he is the person who will listen to her performance tonight. She stole a glance at him and moved gaze back ahead shaking head mentally. ' _What am I thinking?_ '

...

He rubbed palms taking a glance at the woman walking next to him. They had left hill and now heading back toward gibang. He was happy they have spent time together but there is still a thing that bothering him. He had something to tell but his mind started wandering.

She noticed his glance. Actually since they arrived at market she had noticed it. "You will tell me or leave me wondering?" She turned gaze to him.

He threw gaze aside blushing a little for being caught. "I, uh," He cleared throat while looking for the right word. Or to be precise question. After a pregnant pause he pushed the word out. "You don't, I mean…after that day, I mean…" Her giggle stopped him. He looked at her, confused.

"You can tell me anything, we're friend, right?" Somehow she felt down a little at the title but she pushed the feeling aside. "Just like you don't mind befriend a gisaeng, I have the same thought."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, I really meant it."

She gave a nod and smiled. He flashed smile of relief and they continued walking. However after some steps he halted.

"What are you staring at?" He said to a man who unabashedly staring at Jeong Hyang. "You too." He said to another man. He had noticed glances toward the woman and thought to ignore, but now it annoyed him.

She took his sleeve pulling him to walk. "What are you doing?"

"They are staring at you." He stated while sending glare toward another man. "Are they always like this? Staring at you?" She just giggled. "It's not funny, it's rude."

"That's who I am. People value me for my appearance." She said bitterly. He suddenly grabbed her wrist stopping her. She couldn't read his eyes, but she was sure there is glint of anger. Although it soon disappeared in the next moment.

"There's also priceless thing."

She took inhale involuntary as his eyes sent something to her. Those eyes and the protective hand that holding her brought back the feeling she had felt at the hill. And it started to confuse her.

"I'm sorry." He shook head slightly walking on. He didn't know what had come to him. He didn't like it when those men stared at her, he just didn't like those eyes. And he also didn't like the way she value herself for she is more than just a display. She was more than that.

"It's okay." She offered. When he still looked down she decided to tease him. "Though it seems like you're jealous."

"What?" His eyes went wider and quickly cleared his throat. "It's silly. I just don't like it, I mean, they're staring, and it's rude thing to staring."

She smiled at his muttering. Now he was looking at anything but her. "I know." It finally made him look at her. "Just kidding."

"Ha ha ha." He mocked playfully and she started to laugh. This was the first time he saw her laughing. It caused him hold gaze still.

"I thought you said staring at people is rude." She said when caught his stare.

"I'm not staring, just taking look." He shrugged and she giggled at his lame excuse. They had arrived at gibang without realizing it, too enjoyed the teasing. "So, here you go."

"Thank you, I've great time today."

"Me too." He rubbed the nape of his neck. "You should go before someone notice."

She nodded and turned around. After some steps she bit her lips and turned around. "Have a nice day." Honestly she wanted to say 'see you tonight' but it sounds silly, somehow.

He laced hands behind back nodding. "You too."

She pressed lips together watching as he walked down. A smile started to bloom as she recalled their time at hill and his annoyance at men who stared at her. ' _He's so funny_ '

"Jeong Hyang, what are you doing there?"

The smile vanished as she heard her mother's voice and swirled. "Mother, I just…"

"You should be ready. We have many visitors today."

"Yes, mother." She cast gaze down and followed her into yard. A sigh silently escaped from her mouth as she walked back into reality. Her inevitable reality.

...

"I can't believe we're here. Why do we have to come here?"

Yun Bok rolled eyes at his brother grumbling. "I told you this is for study."

"I never heard someone has study in gibang." Young Bok said pointedly. His brother stopped and turned around to face him. "Seriously, what are we doing here?"

"You want to know the real reason?"

"Yes."

"All right," Yun Bok crossed arms, put smirk on. His smirk turned wider when a perky voice approached them.

"Hello handsome, it's been a while since you're here."

"We just met yesterday." He said to the same gisaeng who had welcomed him the night before. He thought to flirt a little and the gisaeng quickly jumped in.

"It feels like a year for me."

He let out a laugh but inward rolling eyes. He cleared his throat and turned to his brother who now has slightly dropped jaw. "Let's get inside brother."

He quickly grabbed his brother's arm. He gave a look which says leave us alone toward the gisaeng and looked back to his brother. "Are you insane? We're going home."

Yun Bok pulled his brother back. "No, we're not." Young Bok looked about to argue and he decided to reveal his reason. "I want to meet her."

"The geumgi?"

He nodded. "Please help me, I can't go by myself, you know that."

"But, why? Why do you want to meet her?"

"She's my friend." He stated and the crinkle between his brother's brows just went deeper. "I don't know, I just find she's a nice person, and beautiful."

"You'd mentioned it many times, makes me wonder how beautiful she is." Young Bok said, rather in annoyance.

He decided to ignore the tone. "I want to get to know her, more. It's just that," He shrugged. "I want to know her."

Young Bok looked into his brother's eyes. To tell the truth he had wonder for what makes Yun Bok so captivated about the geumgi. But he was Yun Bok after all, always comes with something beyond his comprehension. "Fine, but just this time. You know father will kill us if he knows we visit gibang. And let's hope we won't meet any teacher inside." Yun Bok gave him grin with vigorous nod, they then headed inside gibang.

Moment later, Young Bok tried his best to keep feet still at his spot. "So, you're new here?" He pulled corner of lips up smiling at the woman standing before him, too close for his like. The gisaeng nodded and trailed fingers up to his upper arm. "We're too," When his brother nudged his back, with rolled eyes he believed, he quickly corrected. "No, we're not new." He inhaled as the woman didn't seem to pay any attention and just stared at him, increasing his nervousness.

"Ask her." Yun Bok whispered and turned back to his task which was keeping watch. He was keeping watch while his brother dag some information from the gisaeng.

"So, uh, you work here,"

Yun Bok rolled his eyes and turned around. "Really?" He said with low voice.

Young Bok leaned head back a little toward his brother. "I'm trying here," He flashed smile to the gisaeng. "Why don't you try yourself?" He hissed and quickly replaced it with clearing throat as a slap landed on his upper back.

"She likes you, hyung," Yun Bok whispered back. "Now make it fast please." Young Bok turned head to give a glare and he just offered a grin and shrug.

Sighing in defeat Young Bok looked back at the gisaeng, now stood right before him. "Can you tell us where's Jeong Hyang?" He was aware he just asked right to the point and apparently it made the gisaeng upset a little. It seemed like the geumgi is the star. "So?"

"Well, I will tell you but there's price for that."

"I'll pay…" He took out money pocket from his dopo but the gisaeng took his hand stopping him.

"I'm afraid you can't meet her because she has guest at moment, but,"

He leaned head back as the woman's face came closer. Yun Bok was standing behind him so he can't step back. "But?"

"If you agree for a drink tonight, then I will let you know her room."

Young Bok opened his mouth but then closed it. "Oh, uh," Before he could say something his brother interrupted.

"He's more than glad to have a drink." Yun Bok answered in his brother's behalf ignoring his surprised look.

"Just follow this corridor, back room, on left. Remember, on the left." She gave wink at the younger man.

"Wait, where are you going?" Young Bok asked as his brother walked past him. Yun Bok curled lips up and patted his shoulder mouthing a thank you. "Yun Boka, come back here!" He hollered out but only got a thumb up from his brother. "That little…" A hand on his arm and upper chest stopped him and his eyes went wide at the realization.

"Shall we go now?"

...

Jeong Hyang stepped into her room. Finally her work was done for today. She rounded her small table and sat down. Eun Ae put her gayageum down and turned to face her. "What?" The young girl narrowed eyes at her. "You can leave now."

"He's one of the apprentices, isn't he?"

"Who is he?" She asked with nonchalant tone taking off her hair pin. She sighed when the girl still waited for her reply. "Yes, he is."

"Hmm," Eun Ae drew eyelids lower.

"What's that humming? We're just having walk, he's a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes, a friend. Now leave me alone, I'm tired." She chuckled at Eun Ae's pouting face. "Tell mother I'm done for today."

"All right."

After Eun Ae left she pushed body up to undress. She untied jeogori belt and heard knock on door. "Come in, you forgot something Eun…" Her hands stopped abruptly when she found the painter standing at door. However his smile faded as he realized what she was about to do.

He quickly moved gaze aside slapping head mentally. "I'm sorry,"

After made sure her jeogori belt was tied she sat back. "Come on in."

He took a glance before stepping in, closed the door behind. "I don't know you're…" He trailed off licking lips nervously. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but I must say you surprised me. How do you know my room?" She asked.

"I met a girl and she told me." He decided to keep detail of his bargain with another gisaeng aside.

"Eun Ae," She sighed.

At her sigh he felt guilty. "If it'll be a trouble I better leave."

"Don't worry, you can trust her." She assured him. He looked relieved and smiled. "Why are you here?" She then remembered their conversation today at hill. "So, done with your observation?"

"Actually it's just about to start now." He replied. She gave confused look and he continued. "I come here because someone promised me for a song."

"I didn't promise anything." She teased. It was just like that he teased her and she would tease him back, she wondered why. He straightened up dropping jaw slightly.

"But you said will play for me."

"Did I?" She giggled at his annoyed face. She then pushed the table aside and took her gayageum. "You have any request?"

He pursed lips before answering. "Whatever you play, I'll listen."

She pulled corner of lips up at the answer. She brought hands over string starting to play. She didn't know why she chose the song. She just wanted him to hear it. Her song.

He had always thought to see everything with painter eyes. Someone might ask what makes it different from others, and he would say that a painter look not only with eye but also with his ear, his nose, his skin, and sometimes his heart. Because eye could be deceived. And at moment he used not only eye but also his ear to see the beauty of the woman sitting before him. He didn't need a brush to draw the sight down in a paper. He closed his eyes and let the image of her form up in his mind.

She released the string and looked up at him. He slowly opened his eyes and there was smile at his lips. It felt like something has connected her to him, something that she wasn't sure what. "What do you think?"

"It's sad." He answered honestly.

She cast gaze down smiling a little. "How can you say that? It's a fast tone."

"But your eyes tell different." He said. He saw the smile on her lips grew wider a little. "I saw it, the anguish."

She drew a breath bringing gaze up to look at him. "How could you see it?" He didn't answer immediately instead staring at her. "How?"

"Because you showed that to me."

It was a simple answer but had a deep impact to her. He had seen and felt it, what she screamed in her heart for years. Something no one ever saw before. ' _Who are you?'_ He scratched his brow grinning sheepishly at her. 'And w _hat is this feeling you bring into me?_ '

* * *

 **That's for now. I don't know the young girl's name so I used Eun Ae.**

 **Thank you for coming and reading :)**


	4. Can you stay with me?

**Another update. Thank you for leaving reviews :) kimmy, glad you like this story, oh I see that's the meaning, thank you for the support ;) lala li na, glad to hear from you again :) I love them too, yes I just want to write about their feeling for this one as you know I love to write complicated plots xD you want fluffy stuff? let's see what we could get here ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this one. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 4 Can you stay with me?

Walking under shining brightly soon full-moon Yun Bok let out hum. Hands were laced behind back, lips curled up with bright smile as bright as the moon, or perhaps brighter. "It's really beautiful, wish I could have her song every night, every day. How wonderful it will be." The thought caused a soft sigh slipped out his mouth. He was walking with eyes closed that he didn't realize has arrived at his house. He stumbled at gate and fell to ground "Aw!"

"Where are you keeping your gaze at?" Young Bok lifted an eyebrow approaching his brother. He had been waiting for Yun Bok.

Yun Bok rubbed his leg, pushed body up. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Why, you're surprised because you just leave me there, _alone_ , with that girl. I can't believe you just leave me with her."

"I'm sorry," He stepped to his brother's side trying to calm him down. "You said will help me."

"Yes, but not with having drink with a gisaeng." Young Bok growled.

He stifled a laugh and cleared his throat when his brother gave annoyed look. "She did something?"

Young Bok cast gaze aside. "Nothing." He answered briefly. Yun Bok gave skeptical look and he grabbed his shoulders. "Let's get inside, father has been waiting for us."

"She did something, right?" He teased. "Did she hug you? Or maybe a kiss?" He laughed and started to run saving his head. Moment later they were sitting in living room. Young Bok poured wine for his father after his mother left them.

Shin Han Yeong took a gulp of his wine and looked at his sons. "How is your school going? When is bureau exam?"

"It will be held at the end of this month." Young Bok replied.

He emptied his cup. "I see. Then you should be ready for the exam. I know both of you won't disappoint me."

"We will do our best to pass the exam." Young Bok replied his father before glancing at his brother who has gaze down at hands on lap.

"You're quiet, Yun Bok. I count on you to bring honor into our family."

Yun Bok lifted his gaze up and gave light nod. "I understood father." His father nodded with smile of satisfaction. His mother came in and they excused themselves.

"You okay?" Young Bok asked his brother as they headed their rooms. Yun Bok pulled corner of lips up.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Don't think too much." He patted Yun Bok's shoulder. He noticed the pressure on his brother's shoulder. Yun Bok and himself also love painting but become Royal painter was his father's dream, not their dream. "Even if you fail, there will be next chance." Yun Bok stopped at sudden and turned to face him.

"Who says I will fail the exam? I'll get the highest score. Actually I'm more worried about you, hyung."

He clicked his tongue at his brother's smugness. "You don't need to worry, I'll be just fine. And I'm not afraid of beating you at exam." He lifted chin up.

"You say that," Yun Bok grinned. "If I beat you at exam you'll have to do whatever I say."

"You have my word." Young Bok agreed. He got bad vibes when Yun Bok curled lips up in a grin. He knew that grin.

"I'm looking forward to see you get drunk, hyung." He said grinning wickedly walking on. "I bet someone would be happy to hear this."

Young Bok widened his eyes in horror. "No way."

* * *

He put the final line and smiled satisfyingly. He looked up to see his objects, a gisaeng accompanied some men, kept laughing and chatting. Yes, he visited gibang again. This time was for his painting. That was why he put himself hidden behind onggies (Korean traditional earthenware) as he painted the daily sight of gibang. He looked down at his painting, particularly at the gisaeng. It wasn't Jeong Hyang actually but for him it was her.

Satisfied with his work he cleared up his painting tools and crawled out his spot. He halted when a thought came to him. "Perhaps I can meet her." Grinning with the thought he changed direction. Before he could sneak inside, unfortunately, someone noticed him. He remembered the girl. "Hi," The timid girl approached him but looked hesitated. "Uh, can you help me?"

"Do you want to meet miss Jeong Hyang?"

He smiled at the girl's straight question. "Actually, yes. Can you help me?" The girl pursed lips, seemed to be wondering. "Is she busy?"

"Actually, she has guest now." Eun Ae said and saw the man scrunched face up a little in disappointment.

"You think," He bit his lips. "I can wait at her room?" The girl tilted head, looked unsure.

"I think she won't mind." She thought the older woman won't mind at all. She gave nod and preceded him toward her room.

He sat down and put the holder beside him. "Thank you." He thanked the girl.

"She won't be long."

He gave nod and smile watching as the young girl walked toward door and pushed it close. He eyed the room and smiled, couldn't wait to meet her. He noticed she put flowers in her room. "So, she loves flower." It made him smile as their first meeting flashed in his head.

"Jeong Hyang, are you in there?"

The sudden voice froze him. Afraid of being caught he glanced around for hiding place. He found folding screen with full-blooming tree painted on it. He grabbed his holder quickly and hid behind it. He held his breath as the person entered in.

"She isn't here."

He blew a breath of relief but remained unmoved. After a while he decided to step out. He moved a leg out but then halted as there was sound of door being opened. He pulled leg back but unfortunately it hit his holder and it fell on floor with loud voice.

"Who's there?"

"None." As soon as the word escaped his mouth he slapped his head mentally.

"Show yourself right now."

Now he realized the voice. "Jeong Hyang?"

Jeong Hyang couldn't help dropping her jaw. "Painter?" The painter came out, smiling sheepishly.

"Nice painting you have here." He turned to the folding screen pretending to admire the painting. "I've been wondering who's the painter."

She cocked head a little at his comment. "Should I ask what are you doing in there?"

He rubbed palms against his pants, chuckled nervously. "Admiring the painting," He gave nod toward the screen but of course she didn't buy it. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I uh, thought to wait here, and, someone came in, so I…" He pointed toward the folding screen behind him. She remained silent staring at him and it caused him cast gaze down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." ' _Now she will hate me_ ' He cursed himself inwardly. Her sudden giggles caused him to look back at her.

"You surprised me more and more." She said. He kept his sheepish smile. "Still, I'm happy to see you here." She must admit she was.

"Really?" He lightened up.

She chuckled and pushed door closed behind. "Have a sit. You want some drink?"

"Nah, better keep my mind sober." He said. She smiled and sat down before him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." His charming smile became irresistible now. "I see you are too." He wriggled. She then noticed his painting holder. "You have task today?"

"No, I thought to paint something here."

"May I see it?" She asked. He looked hesitate for a moment and opened the holder. He unfolded the paper spreading it on floor. "You paint this?" She looked over at the painting. "It's beautiful." She brought gaze up back to him.

"Thanks." He returned the smile. "I'll have exam in coming days, actually."

"What kind of exam?"

"Military exam." He answered while putting painting back into holder. "Bureau artist exam, of course." She giggled.

"Though, I wonder if you can carry a weapon." She teased.

He let out a huff at the teasing. "I can carry one. You don't believe me?" She put a hand up to cover her chuckle. Suddenly he had weird thought. He wished could see her smile every day. ' _What am I thinking?_ ' He brushed the thought off.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked at his quietness. He shook head lightly smiling wider. "You're a great painter," He let out light chuckle. "It's true. Sadly, I'm not good at painting."

"I can teach you."

"You? Teach me?"

He nodded encouraging. "Since I'm free, so you are, we can try."

"Who says I'm free?" She pressed lips together when he raised an eyebrow.

"All right then. I'm just offering, but if you're busy well," He shrugged and grabbed his holder ready to leave.

"Painter," She quickly stopped him.

"You want me to stay or leave?" He put serious face on although inwardly he was grinning. She cast gaze down for a moment but there was small smile. "So?" She then lifted gaze up back at him. "It's okay, if you're busy," He played with the belt of holder. "I'll take my leave."

"I want you to teach me."

"Well, if you insisted."

She leaned to pinch his arm. "Painter," He caught her hand and laughed. She couldn't believe he just flirted with her. And herself seemed can't resist it. Moment later they were sitting together, he stood on knees behind her, while he taught her how to paint. She was holding the brush and his hand was over her.

"Keep your hand move like this," He moved her hand back and forth over the paper. "Steady, and slowly."

She wanted to keep attention at the lesson but she found it difficult. He was sitting right behind her, his hand was holding her, and his voice was gentle in her ear. It was surely distraction to her. She couldn't even save his explanation in head. She held a breath as his body leaned against her shoulder. ' _Stay focused Jeong Hyang, pull yourself together_ '

He thought to steal a glance but ended up locking eyes at her face. He had never been close to any girl before that it felt strange. Indeed it was strange but wasn't uncomfortable either. He shut eyes closed as her sweet perfume filled his nostrils, starting to take his mind away. ' _What is this unfamiliar feeling whenever she's around me?_ '

She felt his grip loosen a little and now she moved the brush with her own. "Is this okay?" She turned slowly bringing gaze up to look at him. He lifted eyelids up. Those brown eyes of his were now staring at her, sending unfamiliar spark. She found her body couldn't move. ' _This was absurd_ ' Her brain told her to throw gaze, or lean away but those eyes had locked her.

He didn't know what to think, should he lean away or keep staring at those beautiful eyes. For the next moment, how long he didn't know, they just stared at each other. He could feel her breath and it increased the unfamiliar feeling. He got frustrated a little at the unknown, whatever feeling he felt at moment. Unconsciously he cast gaze down at her lips and saw it curled up slowly.

"You have something there,"

Something wet touched his right cheek finally broke his stunned. She started to giggle and he finally realized that she has left ink on his cheek with the brush. "Hey," He reached out to take the brush off from her. He smirked slyly lifting the brush.

"Painter," She warned and pushed him away. He caught her hands with his other hand leaning over. "Painter," He, however, lifted the brush to her cheek. She closed her eyes pulling away and it just happened. She fell back down on floor.

"I think black suits you." He teased and laughed when she gave light punch on his shoulder.

Their laugh gradually died and once again they were in staring state. He made her nervous as he trailed gaze over her face, not to mention their position. Without realizing it her hand was up reaching for his face. His smile grew wider as it touched his cheek. She didn't know what had come to her at moment. Her thumb brushed his soft skin, her eyes then went down to his curled up lips. Something was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry miss…"

A sudden gasp threw Yun Bok out from his bubble. Realizing that he was half straddling the geumgi, and someone just caught them, he swiftly straightened back. The young girl who looked really shocked mumbled something before backing out, pulling door closed.

Jeong Hyang pushed body up. She took glance at him. He had eyes close, seemed to be embarrassed. She cleared her throat trying to melt the awkwardness. Partly to clear her mind. ' _What was that? What was I thinking?_ '

"Uh, I better…" He started stammering, couldn't look at her. "Should go." He grabbed his painting tools and rushed out. Once he was outside the room, he drew a deep breath. His heart, oddly, beat fast inside his chest. Now he had turbulance at what has happened in there. He took a glance and let out heavy sigh before heading out.

Jeong Hyang closed eyes to calm her breath, and pounding heart. She opened eyes but then palming head as many thoughts and questions rose up.

* * *

"Finally I have my own portrait. Do I look pretty?"

"You look amazing, trust me." Yun Bok replied but then turned to the person standing beside him, his brother. "What?" He said with low tone.

"Seriously, this is your brilliant idea? Disguising as girls?"

He punched Young Bok's forearm lightly and put a finger over mouth. "You'll make us get caught." Luckily the girls who had voluntarily provided clothes they need didn't hear them. They were standing behind a tree changing to women's clothes. "You're really a picky, don't worry you'll look just pretty as those girls." He said to his brother while throwing jeogori on, grinning. Young Bok pulled corner of lips up into a snarl before reluctantly dressing up.

"Hang on ladies, you'll definitely be pleased with my masterpiece." Winking at his brother he then walked off holding his own clothes.

"Even after years, he still amazed me," Young Bok picked his handbook following after his brother. "And drives me crazy." He got more amazed at Yun Bok's acting moment later. He had to fight from laughing when Yun Bok 'flirted' with the guard so they can pass to river. "That was _amazing_ ," He said in amazement as they walked toward river. "They just believed you."

Yun Bok beamed. "They're just idiot, and luckily I don't grow moustache like you." He said and they laughed. "By the way, be careful with that." He pointed toward Young Bok's moustache.

"Sorry," Young Bok drew jangot closer to cover his mouth, in particular moustache. "But I must say, this is crazy. _You_ 're crazy."

Yun Bok just beamed and they walked on toward river. As they advanced the river he could hear laughter. And soon the delightedly laughing people came to sight. He looked over at many women, young and old, enjoying the day. Yes, today was Dano festival. He had been looking forward for the day.

Young Bok tried not to look at the women, although it was impossible. So he decided to keep gaze down at feet. He lifted his gaze when his brother stepped forward. "Wait, where are you going?" He caught Yun Bok's arm stopping him.

"To take better look." Yun Bok answered obviously.

"What if someone notices us?" He took glance around before looking back at his brother. Yun Bok had already walked off leaving him behind.

"You're just worrying too much. Nothing is gonna happen. Look at them," He wandered gaze at women washing hair at river side. "Living as a minor, they never have their own time." He stepped forward, moved gaze to women washing their bodies in the river. "Once in a year, only a day," Then to others gathering around a swing. "They are allowed to be free, putting down the mask of routines," He curled lips up in small smile, unconsciously. "And just be themselves, for what they are."

Unfortunately for Young Bok, he couldn't _look_ at those women. His righteousness just couldn't let him take the advantage. All he wanted to do was hiding, or maybe just leaving. He sighed and turned around but when he found two women came approaching his eyes went wide. "Uh, Yun Bok,"

"Hey, there. Why don't you take off your clothes and enjoy the water?"

"I…" He quickly cleared his throat and increased his tone. "I'm fine, just don't like sunbathing." He excused with his fake female voice, or he tried. "I need to see my brother, I mean my sister." He slapped head mentally. "Only girls are allowed here, right?" Letting out giggles with his fake female voice he turned to leave but one of the girls took his arm.

"Let's play swing then."

"S…s-swing?" His eyes went wide a little. The girl flashed cheerful smile. He quickly pulled arm off. "Sorry, I'm just…just…" He whirled to run. Unluckily for him, he bumped to someone else instead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…yes, I'm..." He managed a reply with his female voice but the woman's beauty silent him. The woman said something he guessed as be careful before leaving him. He then noticed Yun Bok froze also at his spot but apparently not for his trouble. Yun Bok's eyes followed the beautiful woman. Now it dawn to him that the beautiful woman is the geumgi. And now he must agree his brother. However, another uninvited realization got him. The girls took both of his arms pulling him toward swing. ' _This is not good, definitely not good_ ' "Yun Boka," He called out with his fake voice but his brother was to occupied with the other woman. ' _Yun Boka!_ '

Unaware of his brother's trouble Yun Bok moved legs out. It seemed he can't keep eyes from trailing over her. He swore it was like a goddess had come down into earth. The ways she dress, or walk, even smile showed her elegance. ' _How could someone look so beautiful?_ ' He took a step to her side finally stand beside her.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Jeong Hyang asked.

"Yes, you are." Yun Bok replied with his usual tone and then realized it. "Uh, I mean yes, the sight is beautiful." He lowered his jeonmo (women's hat) when Jeong Hyang turned to look at him.

Jeong Hyang knitted her brows slightly. Something was just familiar with the woman. She shrugged and looked back at women who were riding swing. She caught Eun Ae waiting eagerly among girls. "The fine weather is just perfect, don't you think?"

"Indeed." Yun Bok replied with his female voice. He took a glance and caught smile at her lips. "Why don't you play with the others?" ' _No, I'm not thinking something inappropriate of her_ ' he said to himself. He shook the thought off.

"Should I?"

The reply made him smile a little, reminding him of their teasing. In fact it was actually _flirting_ , but he just didn't realize it yet. "Well, it's Dano." He replied. For a while they just stood watching other women chatting and laughing. "This is my first." He was completely unsure for his own confession. She didn't immediately reply him.

"What do you feel?"

"What I feel?" He looked up and finally their gaze met. Inwardly he was afraid if she noticed him but he kept gaze still. "I don't know."

She couldn't help staring at the woman's eyes. It looked familiar. Too familiar. Those eyes and the charming smile. "You…" A scream interrupted her. They turned around and found some women started to scream. "What's going on?"

Yun Bok's eyes bulged out with surprise to find his brother without the jangot. Now everyone could see he isn't a woman.

"There they are! Over there!"

Another scream caused Yun Bok to whirl head. "Oh boy,"

"RUN!"

Yun Bok caught his brother's voice. He pulled chima up with a hand and broke into run. But his other hand, without he realizing it, had taken the other person's hand pulling her together with him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	5. Can you enter my painting?

**An update. Thank you lala li na, well he's just teenager XD and without his complicated background he's more expressive. As I said, the story won't be completely same ;)**

 **I don't own POTW only mistakes.**

* * *

Ch. 5 Can you enter my painting?

After ran for a while, he stopped to take rest. He calmed his breath while taking look of his surroundings. Good thing he had no chaser behind but the bad thing was he has no idea where he was.

"Now, mind to let my hand go?"

He jumped a little at the voice, startled. "Jeong Hyang? Why are you here?" Jeong Hyang pointed finger down made him realize that he was holding her hand. He let the hand go and watched as she leaned against a tree. "I…dragged you with me, didn't I?"

She just gave a look since she needed to calm her breath first. She had never done running before. Ladies do not do running was what her mother told her and her other sisters thousand times. She took off her jeonmo.

"I'm sorry."

His apology got her attention back to him. "It's all right," She replied. "But how could you don't realize it? You just pulled me along here." He gave sheepish smile stepping to her side. "Where are we now?" She took glance around at the forest.

"I have no clue actually," He then realized that he was using his usual tone. He cleared throat and changed his tone. "But I guess not so far from the river. Let's have a rest for a while." He got confused when she cocked head with small smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"You will use that tone now, painter?" She giggled to see he was like a deer caught in headlights.

"H-How did…you know?"

"Since we're at the river actually." She said while brushing dirt from her sleeve. "But honestly, you surprised me."

He cast gaze down flashing sheepish smile. "You should have just let me know." She chuckled and he looked back at her. "I thought to do observation,"

"Observation?" She pressed lips together. "At the river?" He lifted brows up nodding. "That's very brave of you." She looked down at his dress. "You look nice in those, by the way."

"Hey,"

She couldn't help giggle. "So, those girls…?" He nodded. "You're unbelievable."

"I am." He beamed and they laughed. "Wait here, I'm going to change."

She nodded and he walked toward bushes. She shook head and chuckled in disbelief. It seemed he will always surprise her every time they meet. She turned gaze as he approached her. Now he was back to his usual clothes. She immediately missed his female's appearance.

"It's more comfortable this way." He said while making bundle of the woman's clothes. Since he had no idea who the woman was so he would take it back to dorm and think of it later.

She just giggled at his comment. "I'd love to see you wear those again, though." He crinkled nose shaking head. "Why? You look pretty."

"Really?" He was thrown guard off but then cleared his throat. "I know you're just teasing me. Hahaha," He mocked playfully and watched as she laughed. However, they brought gaze up at a sudden thunder. "You hear that?"

"Looks like it's going to…" She was cut off by sudden rain.

"Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her into run, for the second time. The rain soon poured down in torrent. He decided to find shelter instead. He was glad to find wooden roof between tree branches. "There's house over there." He said and they ran toward the house.

"It looks empty." He approached door and looked inside. "Looks like it's been empty for long time." The house was not big and surely really old. It had only one room.

"You sure it's okay?" She followed him entering the house. She dried face with her handkerchief while eyeing the house. Nothing inside except an old mattress covered with dust at one corner.

"I guess yes. It's just an abandoned house. Well, looks not so comfortable but can give us a roof until the rain stop." He turned around to face her. A loud sound startled them and the next second hard wind blew against them. Roof at one side of the house was blown off by strong wind leaving quite big hole. "We need to fix that. Wait here."

He pushed bushes aside walking through. Wind had thrown the thatch. He grabbed the thatch and headed back to the house. He had to climb pile of logs and finally he could put it back on. He put a log over so it won't be blown off by wind again. Drying face with hand he headed back into the house.

She looked up when he walked in. He took her side. She noticed his clothes clung into his body. "I hope it will soon stop."

"Let's hope so." He replied. "You okay?" She gave nod and they decided to wait for a while. However, the rain was still heavy even as dusk approaching. "Looks like it won't stop any soon. We need light."

"I found candle." She took the candle she had found under mattress.

He took the candle from her. He made fire and lighted the candle. He stood the candle on floor before them and sat back beside her. "It looks romantic, right?"

She narrowed her eyes but then chuckled agreeing. "You'll catch a cold with your wet clothes."

"I'm not going to wear those again." He said. "Besides, it can't help at all." He lifted the damped bundle.

"But you need to take them off. You can put this on, I found it." She took blankets she had found. He just looked down at the blankets.

"You should change too." He said. "Don't worry I won't take peek." She pinched his arm before leaving to the other side of the room. They undressed in silence. Moment later, wrapped warmly and dryly they crouched back on floor. He couldn't help stealing a glance. "You look nice."

"You're not bad yourself." She teased back and they laughed. It thundered and lightened outside made her stiff a little. Unconsciously they let out heavy sighs in unison, and chuckled. "So, today is your first." She turned gaze to look at him.

He nodded. "I always wonder about swing, I wonder what it feels like to ride swing." He offered small smile.

"I like it." She drew knees up moving gaze to the flickered candle. "Every year I will ride the swing." She looked back at him. "Perhaps we can try together next year." He let out chuckle. "Seriously."

"In woman's clothes again?" When she gave encouraging nod he shook head. "I bet they will have body check from next year, and I'm afraid of my brother." They laughed.

"He's kind, he agreed to come with you."

"Yeah, he's good man."

"And handsome, I must say." She said and he chuckled. "He has fan club already at gibang."

"Really, a fan club?" He couldn't help a laugh. "So, you like handsome man?" He asked casually, or trying. She cast gaze down pressing lips together. "Why are you smiling?"

She bit lips and brought gaze up. "Do you want to know?"

"No." He shook head, lips curled up.

She leaned to shoulder him lightly. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." He teased back.

"Yes, you are."

"Am I?"

She giggled holding their locked eyes. Now there was only small place between them. Despite the slightly chilly air she felt something warm by looking at those eyes. Now she realized it. She had feeling for him. As crazy as it was. At the sudden realization she moved gaze away. But she had no time for dealing with the realization as the candle went off leaving them completely enveloped by darkness. Soon after it lightened and thundered. She brought hands up covering ears. She then felt arms around her.

"It's all right." He said and pulled her closer. Now he knew that she feared lights. It lightened again and she stiffed. "I'm here, you'll be fine." He didn't know why he said it. He just wanted to hold her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and felt he shake head tightening the hug. She felt relieved and safe, but it just increased the confusion.

"It's getting late, try to sleep. I'll be right here beside you."

His voice filled by concern was too much for her to bear. She shut eyes trying to compose herself. ' _Did you realize what you've done to me?_ ' The question was left in silence. She tried to rest her mind but couldn't as another storm just hit her.

...

Yun Bok was awakened when his head hit something hard. Floor. Hissing in pain he forced eyes open. Sunlight brightened the room. "It's morning," He stretched body before standing up. He felt pain on butts from sitting all night. The fact that he was alone in the room pushed his sleepiness away. "Where's she? Jeong Hyang," He called but there was no answer. He looked down and found his dry clothes lay next to blanket she had used. He put the clothes on in hurry, afraid that she has left. Wasting no time he burst out.

"Why are you so in hurry?"

Her voice stopped him from dashing. He found her sitting at terrace, with innocent smile. "I thought…" He pressed lips together shaking head instead. She patted the wooden floor beside her. "Did you sleep well?" He sat down next to her.

"Enough sleep." She replied. She bit her lips as the night before event flashed in. She had slept in his arms. "And you?"

"Very well, but now has soar butts."

"I'm sorry." She kept gaze at hands on lap, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Don't be. You didn't trouble me at all, besides it's my offer. I'd be happy to hold you."

It made her turn gaze to him. He had that charming smile again. It made her wonder if he meant everything he said or all was just casual comments and innocent flirts. The more she thought of it the more confused she got.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He noticed her perplexed look. Sound from bushes got him alarmed. He rose to feet. A man came out, he was carrying a basket on shoulder.

"Oh, hello there."

He exchanged glance with Jeong Hyang and looked back at the man. "Do you need something?" He suddenly got worried if the man was the owner.

"I was gathering vegetables down there and now heading back to my house. Usually I use this way. You're the owner? I thought nobody lives here."

"No, we just…" He glanced at Jeong Hyang. "We got caught in storm last night. We don't live here." He said to the man.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you mind if we come with you, sir? We don't know this area." He was relieved when the man gave bright smile nodding.

"Surely yes. I can walk in this forest with closed eyes. Now let's go then, I need to bring my vegetables to market."

"Thank you sir." He gave grateful bow before turning to Jeong Hyang, holding a hand out to help her.

She looked at his hand before up at him. He gave smile and she took the hand. They then followed after the kind man. She didn't know anymore at whether she should take those gestures seriously or just ignore it. ' _W_ _e_ _are just friends_ ' she reminded herself.

Unware with Jeong Hyang's inner-battle, Yun Bok walked beside the man. The man explained that he runs a tavern and every morning he has to climb the mountain to pick vegetables. "I'm an apprentice at Dohwaseo." He said when the man asked about his job.

"So, she's your woman?"

"My what?" He was taken aback at the question. The man nudged his arm grinning. "No, we, uh," He turned head and his gaze met her. He could feel face get warm and instantly looked away. ' _That's nonsense, we are just…just…_ ' Now he was confused at himself. ' _I thought she's a friend, good friend,_ ' He shook his head. ' _No, best friend. I like to talk to her. I like to listen to her music. I like her smile. I like her giggles, and everything about her…_ ' He frowned. ' _Wait, something sounds weird. What is it?_ ' He tilted head from side to side.

He couldn't figure it out and they arrived at market. They bid goodbye to the man but after making promise to visit his tavern. When the man gave light pat on his shoulder saying he should take care of her, he just gave unsure smile. He then walked her to gibang before heading back to dorm.

Moment later, Yun Bok was standing behind tree at school yard. Morning class had started which meant he skipped the class. He turned head side to side to make sure nobody notice him. He then hurriedly headed dorm. He blew a breath of relief as he reached dorm safely. He rounded the building toward entrance but stopped in tracks.

"I wonder why you didn't attend your class."

He gulped approaching his father who stood in front of his room. His father's face was serious, hands laced behind back. "I…" ' _What should I say?_ ' He couldn't tell his father he and his brother had disguised as woman. His father would ground them for that. "I'm sorry, but I promise this won't happen again." He couldn't bring gaze up.

"Better never happen again. Now dress up and go to your class. I'm going to meet Mr. Danwon and figure out something for this."

He could only lower his head as his father walked past him, felt ashamed. He took off his shoes and was about to enter his room when his father called him.

"Don't think of anything else, just focus on your study, understood?"

He returned the smile and nodded. His father then walked toward teacher office building. He blew a sigh out, entering his room, starting to change. His father was right. He should focus on his study. He had reason why he enters Dohwaseo. He had to pass Bureau artist exam, together with his brother. He was ready for the exam, remembered everything his teachers had taught him, only one thing was left. With determination in mind he headed his class.

* * *

Jeong Hyang picked gayageum string playing slow and soft tone. Actually her mind was occupied by another thing. A person. It was obvious now that she was attracted to him yet she couldn't bring herself to understand why it could happen, _how_ it could happen. ' _He's different, different from another man. He's kind, always being respectful, and funny,_ ' Her lips curled up as his pouted face flashed in. ' _Honest, very talented,_ ' The smile grew bigger. ' _And could understand my music_ ' Her lips turned back into a line. ' _With him I could be just myself, not a lowly despised gisaeng, just me. With him I fear nothing, he had held me in his arms, protected me. No one ever done that to me_ ' She inhaled as another thought forced in. ' _Still, it was absurd to have this feeling. Or it isn't?_ ' She let out soft sigh. She was thrown into another inner battle again.

"Is everything okay?"

Her guest's voice broke her thought making her realize that the room was silent. She had stopped playing.

"Jeong Hyang, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She replied her mother and cast gaze down when her mother kept gaze at her. She inhaled and continued the song. She pushed the thought aside.

Finished with her job she left the room. Eun Ae followed behind her carrying the gayageum. Her mind then drifted back to her current problem. Actually it wasn't a problem if she just ignores it, but she couldn't. Perhaps she was the problem. ' _I shouldn't think of him this way. It's inappropriate_ ' She said to herself. ' _What if he also has the same feeling?_ ' The sudden question stopped her dead in tracks. ' _Did he?_ ' She shook her head. "That's impossible. Absolutely not. This thing is killing me." She sighed in frustration.

"What is impossible, miss? Are you okay?"

She was startled a little and slapped head mentally for forgetting Eun Ae. "Nothing, just…just something." That wasn't sound right but she shrugged it off and continued to walk. Finally she reached her room, since she was done for today she thought to rest early. She pulled door open and once again stopped in her tracks.

"Hi."

"You can leave." She said to Eun Ae. The young girl laid her gayageum down before leaving them. She then shut the door, walked toward him, with gaze down facing floor.

"How are you doing?" Yun Bok asked.

She finally brought gaze up to look at him. Tonight he wore deep green. "We just met this morning."

"I know, just wondering if you're fine. After the rain, and lightning," He shrugged.

She closed her eyes slapping herself. He was concerned about her and she just being rude to him. "I'm fine." His smile melted her. She couldn't stand that charming smile. ' _Stop thinking_ ' She scolded herself. "What brings you here? I doubt for a drink."

He let out gentle laugh before pursing lips. "I…" He trailed off. She raised brows slightly waiting. "I want to ask a favor."

"Favor?" She kept gaze at him who now looked hesitated at sudden. "If it's a song, you know that you can just tell me."

"No, no, it's uh…" His mouth remained opened as he looked at her. After a moment for encouraging himself he made it out. "I want you to enter my painting. Please enter my painting." She remained silent with perplexity crossed over face. Just like what he had thought. The quietness would surely kill him if she still remained silent.

"You'd painted me before, why do I have to enter your painting?"

He didn't expect the question, but it was fair. She deserved a reason. "I've been an apprentice for years, even when I was a child I loved painting. I do painting many times, about many genres. Then I found what exactly I've always looked for, longed for. It was you." She didn't blink neither reply him. He decided to keep on. "You're the most beautiful person to me, and I'm not only talking about appearance," He felt his face warm. "It's getting quite embarrassed to say this actually," He cast gaze down smiling sheepishly. After a breath he lifted his gaze and looked at her eyes. "I want you to live in my painting, the real of you. Not just an image of a woman. That's why I need you to enter my painting."

Those eyes expressed determination, she could see it. To tell the truth she was surprised at the reason. He wanted her to live in his painting because for him she is the most beautiful person. Only think about it made her happy, and felt honorable. He honored her, a person like her. ' _There's only one answer_ ' She pulled corners of lips up a little. "What should I do so I can enter your painting?"

...

Silk fabric brushed against her skin before falling upon floor silently. There was no sound inside the room. Candles had been blown out, leaving only outside lights pierced through wall. Another fabric slid off.

His eyes followed the falling clothes. He then saw her long legs through her sheer sok-chima. He needed to lower his gaze for a moment, and released a breath he didn't realize has been holding. ' _What on earth am I thinking? Stay focused_ ' He told himself.

If she had to be honest his question was something she would never expect. Yet she gave in. If he wanted her then she will. Now she only had undergarment to cover her body. She looked down at pile of clothes on floor, hesitated to meet his gaze. ' _Is he still looking at me? What should I do now?_ ' She felt nervousness slowly invade her. She decided to sit. ' _Just relax, like before when he painted you at market. You're his model, living model_ ' She encouraged herself and dared to look at him, but he once again amazed her. Now sitting before her was a painter. His eyes were narrowed a little, glued to her body. And it certainly increased her nervousness, but she held still. He then moved closer toward her.

"Don't be nervous." It was obvious to him and he decided to tease. It worked since her lips curled up a little. He drew a breath in, honestly it became hard to breathe as his excitement was mixed with nervousness. ' _You're going to draw her, nothing else_ ' He reminded himself. "May I?"

She managed small nod, that was what she could do, and watched as he moved hand to touch her arm. Soon after it trailed up along her skin. She looked back to his eyes which now were moving following his hand. She held her breath as his fingers touched the base of her neck. She tried not to shiver at the touch although his hand was warm. She looked down when he pulled hand off. He looked hesitated for a moment before once again trailing his fingertips over her upper chest.

He has never touched anyone before, man or woman. He had no interest and he couldn't just touch someone. He must admit that the skin he was trailing fingers on was smooth and soft. He was hesitated at first but now he wanted to feel more, and not in inappropriate way. His eyes memorized the shape of her body, every part every curve, while his sense of touch was confirming it.

She locked eyes at his face. It made her wonder what was in his mind right now, what he felt, what he thought. He lifted her hand up before eyes looking at it.

"These fingers have been flying over strings composing beautiful melody that whoever listens to it would find themselves in another fantastical dimension." He glanced and saw small smile at her lips. He smiled back and laid the hand over her lap. He then moved to her face. "I've always wondered how come someone looks so beautiful," He touched her forehead. "So perfect,"

The praise following by his tender touch just increased her heartbeat. His fingers trailed down over her nose. He stopped, seemed to be hesitated as he stared at her lips. She could feel something tightened her chest when he touched her lips. It then went to her cheek bone trailing along her jawline. She swore there was something in his eyes when he pulled hand off moving away. ' _Was he blushing?_ ' She couldn't get the answer for he had put himself behind her. Suddenly shiver ran down her spin as his fingertips brushed against her shoulder blades, and slowly up to her neck. She felt hot breath over her skin as he leaned to take closer look. She can't hold and shut eyes closed. It became harder to resist. Not just her heart but her body also reacted at his touch. She didn't bother to deny anymore, she loved it.

Moment later, she dressed up while watching him put her into his painting. She couldn't help a smile as he accurately drew her body line. She wasn't naked but he could see the whole of her. At this point there was no awkwardness anymore. He finally straightened back up, smile of satisfaction plastered his face. She narrowed her eyes to look better and noticed sweats over his face. "Now, am I living in your painting?"

He looked up and gave smile, or he tried. "Now you are."

She returned the smile but then realized something was different with him. "Painter, are you okay?" Now his eyes were barely open. His eyes went closed, head fell aside. She quickly reached for him. "Painter," She was surprised to feel heat. "Painter," She brought hand up to his cheek. The skin was hot against her. It then dawn to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I'm…" He forced eyes open but it was impossible. His head felt heavy and his body was dreadful. He felt something cold over his lips, her finger.

"Don't talk." She laid him down on mattress and hurriedly prepared water and towel. She went back to his side. She put the towel over his forehead. She wanted to slap herself to not notice it earlier. His face was blushed and his breath was warmer than usual. ' _Is it because of last night?_ ' Now she felt guilty. "Painter," She took his hand holding it.

Hours had passed but he still had fever. He was whimpering now. She was torn between calling for a doctor and nursing him by herself. ' _No, he can't meet doctor_ ' She shook head. "What should I do?" She tightened her grip on his limp hand. Since she can't call a doctor or anyone else she was left with one choice.

She released his hand first before undressing him. She has to stop for a moment before taking off his undergarment. His small groan was what she needs. She untied the belt and took the garment off. She then took her clothes off before lying down behind him. She pulled his body against her. It felt like burn her skin. She put arm around him. She wanted to cry upon feeling the heat and hearing his heavy breaths. She wanted to scold him for being careless and stubborn. He should have just rested instead of visiting her. ' _Idiot_ ' She wasn't sure of tomorrow but for now she just wanted to hold him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Can you talk to me?

**Hi again. Thank you for the reviews :) no name, glad you're here too ;) kimmy, ehem haha let's see what happens here ;D lala li na, happy to know you're smiling bacause of this story, they will soon ;)**

 **I don't own POTW.**

* * *

Ch. 6 Can you talk to me?

' ** _Don't cry, you'll soon get better. Umma will tell you something, it's a magical word that can send away the pain_** '

' ** _Really? What is it, umma?_** '

' ** _You want to know?_** '

He sniffed smiling, wrapped inside memory of his past. He could see his mother smiling warmly at him. She brushed his hair while whispering the magical word. He felt warmth radiated through his body and the pain was no longer there. He fluttered eyes. Although it was blurry but he could see her. She was hugging him, he could feel it. "Umma," Soon after sleepiness took him again.

Jeong Hyang gulped. She heard his mumble. In fact she didn't sleep all night. How could she sleep? She had hugged him in her arms the whole night. His fever had broken and finally he fell asleep around dawn. It was the reason she didn't sleep.

Now as light fell on them she felt embarrassed. ' _What on earth are you thinking?_ ' She shook head mentally and was reminded of his mumble. ' _Is he awake?_ ' He seemed to be still asleep and she blew out sigh of relief. It would be more awkward if he find out their current position. Her eyes went wide a little at the thought. ' _Better get up now_ ' She held gaze up at anything but his face or body. He had managed to roll his body during his sleep and as much as it embarrassed her but she held him still. She slowly lifted arm. He made sound in throat caused her to cast gaze down. This was the first time she see his sleeping face, he was smiling a little and his face color was back to normal. It made her relieved. Her hand moved involuntarily reaching his cheek. When he leaned slightly against her palm she felt something in her chest. She inhaled and thought to get up but once again her body and brain was lost in connection.

Her gaze moved to his small mouth and she found herself taking deep breath. Soon she was torn between two things; rightness and desire. She knew that it was absurd, that she couldn't hold the feeling but it grew bigger and bigger every minute, every second. As her body completely ignored her brain, her head leaned down closer to his face. Her desire won out.

Her gaze locked to his lips. She bit inside of her bottom lip, heartbeat increased. She couldn't think of anything else, only those lips. His breath tickled her skin. It was only mere inch when he let out small groan. She leaned back abruptly but before she could move away he suddenly shifted his body throwing an arm over her. She had to move hands up over mouth before the scream could escape her mouth. He was hugging her. It made blood rush up to her face. ' _Nonononono…what to do? what to do now?_ ' She dared to take a look at his face. Luckily his eyes were still closed. Suddenly she has panic attack, and her heart was uncontrollably pounding inside her chest. ' _Oh my goodness,_ '

"It's warm." He mumbled and fluttered eyes. Still under sleepiness he pulled corners of lips up as he found Jeong Hyang right before him. "Hey,"

She couldn't move. He was smiling at her, as weird as it was. They locked eyes for a moment, processing their current position and state. It was him who freaked out first.

He pushed body up away from her. He got more freaked when found he was half-naked. He quickly put blanket up over his chest. Now Jeong Hyang was up to. "W-W-Why...we…what we…" Too surprised, not shocked but surprised surely, he couldn't work a sentence out.

"Look, I…" She started but sudden knock on door stopped her. They exchanged gaze.

"Jeong Hyang, are you up?"

"Mother,"

He watched as her eyes went wide. He got panicked as well. It would be a problem if someone found him. Before he could think something she took his shoulder and pushed him back under blanket. He didn't have time to argue since she also laid body down beside him. He then heard footsteps approaching. He couldn't decide which one makes him panicked, the other person in the room or her body lying beside him. Half-naked! ' _Oh dear god_ '

"You're still asleep?"

"I…I'm just up now." She tried to sound normal yawning. She drew blanket up while stretching arm out so her mother won't notice another person underneath.

"Great. A guest will come early this morning and I need you to welcome them. They're supposed to be here at night, but…"

She cast gaze down when he sneezed. She quickly covered it with fake cough. He looked up at her offering apologetic look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She answered, too quick and loud causing her mother knitted her brows. "I mean yes, I'm fine, perfectly fine."

"You shouldn't sleep naked or you'll catch cold."

The comment made her blush a little. "Yes, I will." Her mother gave nod before heading outside. She breathed out sigh of relief. She looked down when he stifled a laugh. "What's funny?" He revealed himself but kept blanket over chest.

"I just wonder if this is the feeling of being caught." He chuckled but earned him a pinch from her. "Hey,"

"You almost get us caught."

"Almost." He said and quickly took her hand before it could reach his arm. She pulled hand off. "Just kidding, I'm sorry." He licked his lips. "So, uh, I'm…here."

"You had high fever last night. I couldn't call doctor so I decided you stay here." She kept gaze down while keeping blanket to cover her upper body.

"Oh, thanks, I mean thank you." He said and she gave light nod. After that they sat in awkward silence, didn't know what to do and hoping the other person will take lead. He stole glance at her. It made him smile that she had nursed him, by hugging him all night. "I had dream, about my mother."

She looked back at him. He pressed lips together showing distant look. She wondered why he has sad look.

"She'd always hold me when I was sick. She told me there was magical word to ease my pain and she would whisper it in my ear." He looked back at her. She gave small smile. "She died eight years ago."

"I'm sorry." Now she knew why he mumbled earlier.

"It's okay." He looked up taking deep breath. "I thought it was her," He brought gaze back to her. "It's you. Thank you."

She gave weak nod and cast gaze down. Now she couldn't look at him in the eye without recalling her own desire. She had thought to kiss him earlier. She had thought to cross the boundary. She drew knees up and palmed her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she shook head still palming head. "Jeong Hyang, what's wrong?"

' _I wanted to kiss you, to feel you. How could I say it?_ ' She kept head still in palm. She felt his hand on her upper arm. She drew long deep breath and forced head up. "I…"

"Miss, are you ready? Mother will be soon here to check on you."

Eun Ae's voice pushed her thought away. She has serious trouble now. "Oh no,"

"What?"

"Hurry, we need to dress now. You can wear my clothes." She pushed body up but he pulled her back.

"Wait, what? Why do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"We don't have time, my mother will soon be here." She grabbed her jeogori and just put it over chest while looking for something for him.

He, however, still sat on mattress with question marks flying around his head, not to mention her milky back caught his eyes. It reminded him of their moment last night and soon he was in another dimension. Suddenly something hit his face snapping him out.

"Hurry,"

He looked down and found red sheer jeogori and blue chima. "Again?"

...

Jeong Hyang pressed her lips while picking gayageum strings. In front of her the painter was in gisaeng dress accompanying a guest. She had no choice but dress him as gisaeng. The disguise was successful so far, no one noticed it but there was problem. He would send glance and smile toward her now and then, also the guest seemed to take a like on him, for his dismay.

"Who's she again? I don't remember her face. I'm sure never saw her before."

Her mother's doubtful statement caused her stop for a moment, eyes went wide. She put hands back on playing. "Y-You must forget it, she's new. She entered a few months ago." She gave smile nervously. She brought gaze back to him. When their gaze met she gave subtle nod toward her mother.

"Really? Am I that old now? I couldn't remember her face."

"Uh, you must be tired, mother." She was relieved when her mother shrugged and seemed to let it go. She sighed in relief inwardly.

Yun Bok was trying to pull away from the guest. Honestly all he wanted to do was punch the man, he was really a jerk. He was doing fine with disguising as gisaeng, put his shy smile, but it seemed the man want more. "Your hand, sir." He said with his female voice while pushing the hand off of his thigh. ' _I wish could break his fingers_ ' He put smile on.

"You're really shy, I love shy girl."

He rolled eyes mentally. When the man leaned to hug him he held arm out. The man hissed in pain when his elbow nudged his side. "Ops, I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine. I see you like it tough, huh?"

' _He's supposed to back off!_ ' Groaning inwardly he just pulled corner of lips up. The man shifted closer toward him. Clearing his throat, in lady way, he moved away. His eyes met Jeong Hyang's and she pressed lips together. ' _I'll kill this man_ ' He said with his gaze.

Jeong Hyang couldn't help small smile at his subtle glare and shook head slightly, fingers still on strings. ' _Just entertain him_ '

He dropped his jaw at her calm look. ' _He's a jerk!_ ' Actually he wanted to say out loud. Once again she shook head. He was about to protest but she broke their gaze. She had stopped playing.

"I will take my leave."

He didn't bother to hide his surprise, jaw dropped down. ' _Are you leaving me alone!?_ '

She gave nod toward her gayageum. ' _I'm here for playing gayageum_ '

' _You can't leave me alone here, with this perv!_ ' He gave nod, unsubtly, toward the man beside him. The man put arm around his back with grin which he wanted badly to wipe it. He brought gaze back to Jeong Hyang who now tried her best not to laugh. ' _Don't leave me here_ ' He pushed lower lip out a little.

' _Good luck_ '

"Je…" He closed mouth immediately. He could only watch hopelessly as the geumgi left the room together with the owner leaving him and three other gisaengs accompanying the guests.

"By the way, I wonder how old you are, you're really pretty. If you need anything just tell me I'll give you whatever you want."

The man's voice got his attention back. He put fake smile on but grimacing in disgust inwardly. The man put other hand over his thigh and squeezing a little. ' _That's it!_ ' "Oh, thank you sir. Actually I have something for you too."

"For me?"

He nodded smiling from ear to ear. After glancing around he sent quick punch, it landed right on his face. The man froze before falling backward. ' _Yeah, that's my present_ ' He rubbed his knuckles and then put fake worried face. "Sir, are you alright? Sir?" The man lay still, unconscious. "Looks like he drank too much. He needs some sleep." He offered to others. Wasting no time he excused himself.

Outside the room he blew breath in relief. "I really hate nobles." He decided to go to Jeong Hyang's room but halted in tracks. His eyes bulged out when he spotted his father walking together with gibang owner toward his direction. He quickly covered face with sleeve and spun on heel. ' _Why is father here?_ '

"You there, wait."

' _I'll be surely dead now_ ' He stopped but keeping face behind his jeogori sleeve. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Why are you leaving? What's wrong with your face?"

"I, uh, need to use restroom." He answered the old lady. "Looks like I have cold." He let out fake sneeze.

"You could infect other guests. Just stay inside your room, don't leave until you're getting better."

"Yes, ma'am." He then hurried to Jeong Hyang's room. Luckily his father didn't notice him. He was disappointed to find the room was empty. He then changed to his own clothes and left her room.

He walked past gibang gate. He kept gat low to hide his face. He was startled when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. "What the…" It was his brother. "Hyung,"

Young Bok released his brother's arm. "I knew you must be here. You made me worried to sick Yun Boka, you didn't come back last night. What were you doing here?"

"I'll explain it but not now and here, I saw father inside."

"That's why I'm here. I went to house and mother told me he has meeting with traders here." He said and Yun Bok gave sheepish smile. "We better go now." He pulled his brother with him. "Lucky you, I told teacher you had cold, but you better come to afternoon class."

"You're the best hyung!" He threw himself to hug his brother.

"Let me go." He tried to free himself as other patrons threw glances toward them. "Don't make weird scene here. Let's go." Yun Bok grinned and they left to Dohwaseo.

* * *

"Wow, you painted this?"

"How could you do that? It's in gibang, right?"

"Whoa, you're really brilliant. You changed my image of you, now I respect you Mr. Feminist."

Yun Bok curled lips up in snarl at the tease before grinning again. "Yup, it's in gibang." He wriggled brows pleased with his classmates' appreciation. They were in dorm after class.

"Could you give it to me?"

"Give it to you? No way." He replied his friend who had teased him. He rolled the paper and put it back into holder. He ignored his friend's annoyed look.

"By the way, you haven't told us about the geumgi. How is it going with her?"

Young Bok who was reading without joining the conversation now turned gaze to look at his brother. He saw Yun Bok's shy grin. He had suspected something between Yun Bok and the geumgi. ' _Nah, that's impossible. How can he?_ ' He shook head and put attention back to book he was reading. But once again he was interrupted. Their other classmate jogged up toward them.

"Yun Bok, there you are. Someone's looking for you."

"Who?" Yun Bok asked, brows furrowed slightly.

"Don't know, she's waiting outside. By the way, she's pretty."

' _Jeong Hyang?_ ' He couldn't help smile of excitement. He put shoes on ignoring teasing from his classmates. He was too eager to meet Jeong Hyang that he missed his brother's perplexed look. He found her standing at other side of road, jangot covering her head. "Hey,"

Jeong Hyang turned around at the greeting. "I'm sorry to show up at sudden. You didn't come last night and I worried a little, you know about your cold."

He didn't bother to hide his happy feeling. "I couldn't sneak out last night." He rolled eyes slightly and she giggled. "But as you see," He stretched arms out. "Never better." He smiled and she returned it with relief. "Anyway, you have something after this?" She shook head. "Brilliant. Let's go then."

"Go? Where?"

"You know the place." He wriggled brows starting to walk.

She followed him. "Our secret place?"

"Our secret place," He glanced at her. "I like that." She cast gave aside but he caught her smile.

Moment later, they were sitting on the grass admiring view from hill top. He plucked grass playing with it in hands. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you."

"Actually I wondered what happened after I left." She giggled when he started groaning.

"I couldn't believe you just left me there. That man needs to be taught how to keep hands for himself." He said and she started to laugh. "He annoyed me, and I punched him."

"You did?" She asked in disbelief. He gave nod grinning. She shook head laughing louder. They were lucky the guest was drunk and had no memory otherwise her mother would find out about him.

"I saw my father at gibang so I left."

"I think I know your father, he visits couple of times before." She saw he pulled lips into thin line. "Aren't you afraid he will catch you visiting gibang?"

He let out small laugh. "I bet he would ground me for week." He turned gaze to her. "Actually," He pursed lips pausing. "He's my step-father."

"Your step-father?" She asked and he gave light nod moving gaze back ahead. "So, you're not blood-related to your brother?"

He shook head. "But to me he's like my real brother." He stretched legs out inhaling. "It's my father's dream, we become Royal painter."

"But he knows…" She trailed off casting gaze down. She was surprised a little when he lay down using her lap as pillow.

"I love painting, and he gave me the chance. I could learn, do painting, get friends," He inhaled before looking up at her. "And meet you."

She held gaze at him. "Are you happy?" The question just came out at sudden but she wanted to know. He moved gaze away, didn't answer her. "What are you going to do after become Royal painter?"

He watched as a hawk spread its wings flying to the high sky. He couldn't help a smile when she passed hand over his head. "Honestly, I don't know." He pushed body up. "Actually it doesn't matter what I'd become, if my brother could pass the exam," He shrugged slightly. "That's it."

"Of course it does." She shifted to face him. "You're talented, and have passion. I could see it." He looked at her smiling instead. "Why are you smiling?"

"Now tell me about you." He decided to change the topic. He didn't want to concern her with his life. "Are you going to live there for the rest of your life?"

It was her turn to move gaze away. "I have no other choice. Once you're in it's difficult to get out."

He couldn't argue, sadly. As he saw her slightly dark face he slapped head mentally for asking such stupid question. "Give me your hand."

"My hand?" She looked at him in confusion but then held hand out. He took her hand taking look at it. "What are you doing?"

"Ssh," He put finger over mouth. "I need to concentrate." He narrowed eyes a little. "Ah, I see." He nodded head.

"What did you see?" She leaned closer to look at her palm. He once again shushed her.

"Your lucky star will show up this year." He put serious tone. "Oh, and you'll meet someone who will change your life."

"Really?" She lifted eyebrows skeptically.

"Let me see." He closed eyes. "He's very kind person, a gentleman, oh and very charming. Oh my, he also loves painting! Very talented one,"

At now she got that he was kidding. She pulled hand off and pushed his shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself." He laughed louder. "Besides, I never said like charming man."

"That's new." He quickly changed tone to serious. He decided to continue the play. "So, what kind of man do you like?"

"You want to know my preference?" She giggled when he gave nod wriggling. "Well, a person who…" She couldn't continue as those eyes of his stared at her.

"Who what?" He waited offering small smile.

"Someone…" She forced air into her tightened throat. ' _Someone like you_ ' Her mind completed the sentence. Couldn't hold gaze longer at him, she pushed body up.

He got confused when she stood up abruptly. "Where are you going?" He caught her wrist. When she kept avoiding his gaze he stepped to her front. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She thought to tell lie and continue their time together, but part of her just couldn't. ' _You can't keep lying to yourself. You like this person_ ' She took deep breath lifting her free hand up to hold his cheek. "You asked before if I like handsome man," He gave light nod and she shook head. "No, I don't." His brows grew closer. "I don't like a gentleman either," She took step closer. "I like someone who could see and accept me for who I am." Another step. "And that person is now standing right before me."

Upon hearing the words he loosened his grip, releasing her hand. ' _Did she…did she just say…?_ ' He must admit the relief and happiness it brought into him. He wanted to scream happily, or maybe grab her into a hug. However, there was thing that holds him. Reality.

When he remained quiet she felt fear slowly take her. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Come tomorrow," He cut in. "Tomorrow is my exam. I want you to be there and I will tell you." He offered smile and she nodded. Although she tried her best but he could see a little disappointment in her eyes.

"We should get back now." She said after a long breath. She put jangot over shoulders and spun around. She was surprised when he took her hand holding it.

"Let's go."

* * *

The next morning, Jeong Hyang woke up earlier than usual. Actually she couldn't sleep well. She blamed the painter for that. Still she wouldn't deny the excitement for the day. She dressed up while humming. She had never done it before. Pleased with her dress she took jeonmo tying it tightly before leaving her room. She shut door and turned around. However she stopped in tracks as her mother stood before her.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I…"

"You might think that I didn't realize it, but I do. Are you seeing someone lately?"

Her breath was caught inside her tightened throat. She couldn't move neither make something out.

* * *

 **Uh-oh ;p**

 **Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	7. Can you come for me?

**An update. Thank you for those reviews on last chaps :) lala li na, glad you like the scene, I'd just say prepare yourself ;) no name, sorry for the cliffhang, glad you like it. About your question, no she didn't know anything about YB's past, just happened to see his father, but you'll find about his past later ;) Guest, hi, glad you like it and back to this pairing ;D you'll find it here ;)**

 **All mistakes belong to me. Have a great weekend.**

* * *

Ch. 6 Can you come for me?

He blew a breath out and turned to mirror standing on table before him. Satisfied with his flat chest he took uniform. He decided to have a walk outside. He left his still sleeping brother.

He filled his lungs with fresh air walking through yard. Since it was early in the morning no one was up yet, although today was Bureau Artist exam. Finally the day had come. Eight years had passed since he entered Dohwaseo, starting his new life as an apprentice. He had been learning and practicing for this day. His excitement made him couldn't sleep. He couldn't wait.

However, on the other hand, there was something that made him nervous. Perhaps scared. Today wasn't only about his future career but also personal life. He looked up at clear sky above as Jeong Hyang's confession replayed on. If he had to be honest about his feeling he would say it confused him. He surely liked being near to her, talking to her, enjoyed their time together, those were new experiences to him. And most importantly he adored her for her beauty and personality. He liked her. And yesterday she just confessed her feeling. She _liked_ him, more than a friend.

He couldn't help a smile. Even now he could still feel that intriguing and unfamiliar feeling in his stomach when he thought about it. ' _She likes me_ ' He bit lower lip and chuckled. To know that she holds the feeling even though she was aware of his true self he felt really happy. Simply happy.

There was, however, roadblock stood right before them. How does he return the happiness to her? How does he put _him_ self in stereotype relationship of their society? Can he overcome struggles that surely will come across their life? He wasn't sure if he can go through the road. But there was one thing he knows for sure. He still wanted her to be on his side.

...

"Jeong Hyang?"

She gripped her chima racking her brain for an excuse. "I don't have anyone. And I just thought to have a walk." Her mother kept staring at her. She was relieved when her mother's expression changed.

"You know well your status, who you are. You're allowed into such relations only for someone who could pay enough."

She lowered her head. "I understand."

"We have clients today. They are high-ranked government officer. I want you to perform your best, and perhaps you could catch someone's eyes. You should get someone to look after you by now, besides we're having issues with financial lately. Now get ready. And remember, men like elegant woman."

"Yes, mother." She replied weakly. After her mother left she leaned against pillar. This was her reality, she is just a slave. The thought made her clench fists. She took deep breath calming herself, there was no point regretting. ' _But I promised him to come today_ ' As much as she wanted to meet him but she couldn't. She had been waiting for today because he will tell her about his feeling. Another heavy sigh escaped.

...

Yun Bok rubbed hands with little patient. He was sitting on ground at school yard together with other students. They were waiting for exam subject to be revealed. In front of them a Bureau Artist officer wore red robe was standing with another officers.

"Nervous?"

He turned gaze at Young Bok's whisper. "A little. You?" Young Bok gave smile with hint of uncertainty. "Just remember what we had learnt. Don't worry hyung, you can do this."

"Let's have drink after this." Young Bok said and his brother lifted an eyebrow up. "What?"

"You say that brother." They chuckled but then lowered gaze before teachers could catch them. "You think it's difficult? The subject I mean."

"You see those scrolls." Young Bok pointed toward two scrolls that hung before them. "I heard there will always be two subjects and we'll have to choose one to accomplish." He looked back at his brother. "I have no idea what kind of subject though."

"My older brother said there will always be a poetry subject, and you better don't choose that one."

Yun Bok and Young Bok turned gaze toward their classmate behind them. "Why?" Yun Bok asked.

"My brother said it's kind of puzzle, you got to understand the meaning first before drawing so it takes time."

They stopped whispering when one of officers cleared his throat. Yun Bok moved gaze back ahead. Then an officer announced that the exam was commenced. The Bureau officer finally revealed the subjects. The first one was a painting of events that held by King and they have to paint one of the events as the subject. The second one was poetry just like his friend said.

Yun Bok narrowed eyes slightly reading the poetry.

 _ **Two shadows walk under one light**_

 _ **A heart screams loudly still unheard**_

 _ **Fear, instead, speaks what needs to be said**_

He, suddenly, had an urgent to fill his lungs. ' _Two shadows…_ ' He closed his eyes and felt an invisible power clench his chest as his mind absorbed the words. It was only one image in his head about a certain person. Certain woman.

...

"I never knew this place has a perfect jewel or I'll visit more often."

"You have good eyes Sir." She glanced at her daughter smiling wider. She looked back at the man, poured wine to his cup. "She's pretty, isn't she? She's the best." The man smiled wider and looked back at her.

"Perhaps ally with you is a worth try."

"And I shall assure you won't be disappointed." She lifted eyebrow a little, put knowing smile and watched as the man let out laugh.

Jeong Hyang kept playing her gayageum, having no slight clue about conversation that was going on at another table. She wished could leave but it was impossible. ' _Today is his important day. I hope he won't be mad I don't come_ ' She held back from sighing. She finished the song and was about to play the third when her mother called her.

"Come over here."

She obeyed and left her seat. She was confused a little when her mother ordered another geumgi to replace her. "Yes, mother?"

"This is Mr. Kim Jo Nyun, he's one of important officers in central government."

"You praise me too much, ma'am."

Her mother gave subtle nod toward the man and she took his other side. She lifted gaze up, just looking by her mother's eyes she knew what she wants her to do. She took wine pot and poured his cup. Her mother then excused herself.

"I like your music, it's beautiful."

"Thank you sir."

"What's your name?"

"It's Jeong Hyang." Still keeping gaze down she replied. ' _Painter_ '

...

"Your time is up. Put down your brush."

Yun Bok blew out a breath and straightened back up. He laid brush down and stood up. All students left their seat. The officer announced that they have free time until exam result will be announced. He saw most of students looked worried. His eyes met Hyo Won's and the man gave small smirk. He rolled eyes mentally turning to face his brother. "Finally it's done."

"Yeah," Young Bok pursed lips. "But I'm not sure."

He threw an arm over his brother's shoulder. "We've done the best, let's wait." Young Bok finally smiled. "By the way I'm starving."

Young Bok chuckled. "Me too. Let's find mother she must be here now. There she is." He smiled wider when their mother lifted her hand calling them. "Let's go."

Yun Bok nodded and they headed family seat. Family wasn't allowed to enter during examination but for result announcement they could attend. He saw his classmates and other students approaching their families. He gave smile when his father patted his shoulder proudly. But his eyes were still wandered over looking for a certain person. He was disappointed when he couldn't find Jeong Hyang. ' _She promised will come today. Did she forget?_ '

"You're looking for someone?"

"No," He replied his brother. He didn't mean to lie but he couldn't tell his brother in front of their parents. Although now only their mother with them since their father just left to greet headmaster.

Young Bok noticed disappointment in the tone and he could tell Yun Bok was lying. "You looked disappointed."

He offered smile shaking head, he forgot that his brother could read him. "I just…" Gasps and cheers stopped him. He turned around and found students gathering.

"What's going on there?"

"I don't know." Young Bok replied his mother. He lifted head to take better look and was surprised to find the cause of students' cheer. "Is that…" He turned his gaze but Yun Bok had already walked on. Now he got who Yun Bok was waiting for. "Yun Boka," He called out but Yun Bok kept walking. He excused himself, saying they need to meet teacher, and jogged after his brother.

Yun Bok pushed other students aside making his way. His lips were curled up in smile as he kept gaze at the person standing near gate. She then noticed him and smiled. He returned the smile. Cheers grew louder when he stood before her but he decided to ignore them.

"Sorry I'm late." Jeong Hyang said. By now everyone's gaze was aimed toward them.

"Just in time." He replied and found himself staring at her. She looked more beautiful and more elegant, if it possible. No wonder everyone got stunned.

"You're going to do performance here?"

One of his classmates asked caused Yun Bok to turn around. "She's not going to do any performance." Once again they cheered him like worshiping a womanizing-god.

"Then what's she doing here? Wait, if she's here for you it means you two…"

"Shut up." Yun Bok said to his classmate. He caught small smile at her lips and blush started to make its way up. Unconsciously he took her wrist and pulled her out of the crowds. He just ignored cheers and whistles from other students. Now teachers and other parents were looking at them in curiosity. He decided back yard is safer. They arrived at school pond and after made sure no one follow them, he brushed dirt off from bench for her to sit.

"I'm sorry had caused a scene. I hope it won't get you into any trouble." She sat down. He let out gentle laugh and took her side.

"They're going to tease me to dead, but," He shrugged. "I used to that anyway." She giggled. "I thought you won't come."

"We have important guests today. But thanks to my sister I could get out." She then realized that she had left Eun Ae behind. She would look for her later.

"Let me guess, you two sneaked out, right?" He chuckled when she pressed lips together smiling sheepishly. "Thank you for coming. I'm really happy." He truly felt it.

She gave nod returning his smile. "Oh, I have this for you." She untied bundle she has been holding and took out rice ball for him.

"You made this? For me?" He can't help megawatt smile when she nodded. "I could kiss you right now," His eyes went wide as he realized his words. She cast gaze down and he wanted to slap his stupid mouth. "Uh, I-I don't mean, like…like real k-kiss," ' _Idiotidiotidiot!_ ' He once again cursed himself.

She noticed his blush and giggled. "I know. You wouldn't dare anyway." She lifted an eyebrow when he turned to her with slightly dropped-down jaw. "What? Am I right?"

He huffed. "How can you say that?"

"Should we make a bet?" She tried not to smiling when he widened eyes.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." He sidetracked. She stifled a laugh. When he stole a glance she pressed lips offering innocent look. "Anyway, it's delicious."

"Glad you like it." She wished could accompany him every day. He took big bite and hummed. Just look at him eating with relish make her happy. "How is it about your exam?" She noticed he stiff for moment before turning gaze to her.

"It went well," He offered smile and brought rice ball to mouth. Suddenly his hands felt heavy.

She noticed his jaw slowed its chewing pace. "I'm not an expert but I know you'll pass it."

He was really happy to have her concern about him, but it also increased his guilty. He pushed the thought away, he wanted to enjoy their time. Their allowable time together. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well, because I'm living in your painting of course. That'd be additional score." She said and he started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You should join the examiner, and perhaps I get the highest score."

She patted chin. "Sounds fun, should I now? I'm the best if it comes to attract people." He put hand on stomach laughing louder.

His laugh slowly died when she kept staring at him. "You don't eat?" She shook head. "I'll have this one then." He took the remained rice ball. He took big bite and heard her giggle. "What's funny?"

"You're just like a child." She leaned to brush a grain of rice at corner of his lips.

He inhaled as her hand touch his lips. "Thanks." She locked eyes with him holding his cheek and another breath went in. He was once again caught by those eyes. If it is possible, he dared to wish, he wanted to stare into those eyes forever.

Meanwhile, Young Bok had been looking for his brother. "Where's he?" He turned around to head toward another side but someone suddenly bumped into him. He quickly caught the girl's arm. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"Wait, I know you. From…" He narrowed eyes and then widened it. "Gibang, right?"

Eun Ae nodded. She doesn't used to talk with man so she didn't know what to say. She gave quick bow and turned on heel.

"Wait," Young Bok stopped the girl. "Did you see my brother? He must be with the geumgi."

"Actually, I've been…" Eun Ae stopped. "What are they doing there?" She asked, out of curiosity.

Young Bok followed the girl's gaze and found some of students crouching behind hedge. "What are they doing?" He exchanged puzzled look with the girl. The girl suddenly lifted her hand.

"There they are."

Young Bok lifted head a little and finally he spotted his brother near pond, with the geumgi. He shook head as it dawn to him why his classmates were hiding behind hedge. He shook head but then stopped, a smile starts to bloom. "Come,"

Eun Ae was surprised and confused when the apprentice took her arm pulling her with him. "What are you doing?"

"Ssh." He lowered his body and pulled the girl to crouch next to him. "Look at them, they're so oblivious." By now he had spotted a group behind tree at other side of the pond, another one lined up behind library building pillar.

"Shouldn't we leave them alone?" Saying that but she found herself staring at her sister and the painter. ' _They're so cute_ '

"You can't lie anymore brother. You're definitely in love." Young Bok tried his best not to laugh to see his brother with the geumgi. He had the suspicion for some time since his brother often visit gibang. It would be a lie if he says it didn't surprise him, and confuse him. However, as he saw them together just like now, he couldn't be unhappy.

"Uh," She patted his arm.

"I know they're cute, right?" Another pat on his shoulder. "What?" He finally turned his gaze when the girl poked his arm. His eyes bulged out when he saw bright green creature on shoulder. "Oooh noo," He crunched his face as the lizard flicked tongue out. "Take it off from me, I hate reptiles."

"No way." Eun Ae shook head vigorously stepping back instead. Reptiles have never been in her favorite animal list.

"Take it," He tried not to look at its black eyes. "Take it please," He grabbed her hands but the girl started to scream. And soon after he screamed out starting to jump. After some failed attempts finally he could brush the small reptile off. However, the next moment another scream rose. The lizard apparently landed on one of his classmates and he started to scream.

Yun Bok was dumfounded to see his brother jumping while screaming and soon after his classmates. "What on earth are they doing?" He knitted brows as he noticed another two groups coming out from their hiding place.

"Looks like we're not alone at all." She pressed lips together to fight from laugh. She noticed Eun Ae and the painter's brother clinging into each other while watching the screaming group.

"That deserves them right." He just chuckled when she pinched his arm lightly. After that Young Bok and his other classmates joined them.

"I always want to say this, you're gorgeous."

"Hey," Yun Bok warned one of his classmates who praised Jeong Hyang. He wasn't standing against the praise but he didn't like the way he saying it.

"What? I'm just saying, don't be jealous."

"I'm not…" He cleared his throat and cast quick glance toward Jeong Hyang. She pressed lips together fighting back a smile. "…not jealous." His classmates started another teasing. "Just leave her alone, she isn't a display so you can stare, or do something." He sent glare toward his brother who now held fist up laughing, didn't help at all. "Go away." He stood up shooing his classmates away, getting embarrassed.

"Don't you hear the drum, it's the time."

A voice stopped them. He turned around and found Hyo Won. His classmates took the cue and left. He didn't know what to do when Hyo Won held gaze still at him. He could tell there was jealousy in there.

Jeong Hyang noticed the tension and decided to step in. She rose to feet and after making sure she got the other man's eyes she took Yun Bok's arm. "You should be heading back."

He was glad with the interruption. Hyo Won gave him another jealousy look before turning around.

"Let's go." Young Bok said to the girl. She looked about to protest and he took her by shoulder sending subtle nod toward the pair. Finally the girl got it.

"You don't go?" She asked when he remained still at his spot. He suddenly took her hands holding it. He looked, somehow, sad. She wondered why.

"I'm really happy you come today." He looked up at her. "Yeah I know, said that already." She giggled. ' _I love that voice_ ' He forced air into his tightened throat.

"Of course I'd be here." She held back his hands. "You want me to be here, right?"

"Right." He was fully aware of his promise. The time would eventually come, he knew it, but he got afraid to face it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're nervous?" She gave smile. "You'll be fine. Even if you fail there will be another chance."

He forced a smile. ' _I'm not sure if there will be one for me_ ' After a long breath for preparing himself he released her hand. "Let's go."

Moment later Jeong Hyang was standing in anxiety. She couldn't help it. She brought hands to chest watching as the officer announced exam result. The painter's brother and the arrogant man were called, it means they passed. She felt heart sink when the painter's name wasn't called. She then noticed everyone turned silent when an officer called him out. Another officer walked in and displayed a painting.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." She replied her sister, gaze locked to the painter as he walked toward the painting. It seemed that he has to explain the meaning of the painting. ' _Painter, you can do it_ '

Yun Bok drew a deep breath. He turned around to face audience which was Bureau Artist officers, teachers and families. His father gave smile of proud. His brother gave a nod encouraging him. But his chest suddenly got tightened when his gaze met Jeong Hyang's. Even from his standing place he could see she was smiling, sending strength toward him. He couldn't move.

"Let it begin."

The officer's voice broke his thought. He blinked to fight tear back. He then turned to his painting. Since he chose poetry subject he has to explain the meaning and the examiner will decide if he pass or no. Apparently he was the only one who chose the subject.

"Two shadows walk under one light. A heart screams loudly still unheard. Fear, instead, speaks what needs to be said." He lifted hand pointing at man and woman in the painting. "Two hearts under one light. They are friend, they are soulmate...and lover, in a way. It is what this woman thought." He pointed finger to the woman. "She harbors hopes for this man. She reveals her feeling, despite all imperfection he has." His lips curled up slightly in a bitter smile. "This man, he also has the same thought. He finally realizes that she is precious to him, all he wants to do is to return the feeling." He drew a breath. "But sadly, he can't." He clenched his fist trying to keep composure. "He is afraid, of future, of society...of himself." He pushed his trembled hand up pointing at the painting. "You can see he is holding a lentern, lighten the way for her. He can't return her feeling, give her what she has wished for, it is the only thing he could do and he would crawl back, hiding himself again in darkness."

He pulled hand back to his side. He had done with the explanation, done with revealing his feeling. He needed all strength he has to move gaze to her. As soon as he found her eyes it felt like a strong grip on his heart. ' _I'm so sorry_ '

She didn't realize a tear rolling down her cheek, and another following out. It streamed down silently despite scream from her heart. Those eyes that she fond of so much were looking at her with guilty. And it just increased the pain. She had come with hope but it was just crushed.

Gathering pieces of her heart and unfulfilled hope she took a step back. And another, until she couldn't see him. Tears kept streaming down as she walked through other people but oddly she felt nothing. Only emptiness.

* * *

 **Yup, he just rejected her :(**

 **I need to say that in this story JH has already known about YB's secret (in case you got confused :p). It happened in chapter 2.**

 **Okay, thank you for reading, until next :)**


	8. Can you look at me?

**An update. Thank you for leaving review :) kamonwan, hi, sorry for the heartbreaking scene ;p yeah, he is here and it means no good ;) Hope you don't wait too long ;) kimmy, sorry for making you sad :( don't worry, everyone makes mistake ;) YB is afraid of course, it isn't something easy.** **hope you'll like this one :) lala li na, I don't like it either :( that's why I decided to write this one less complicated ;)**

 **Okay, your update. All mistake belong to me.**

* * *

Ch. 8 Can you look at me?

Young Bok lifted gaze from book he was reading glancing at his brother. He was happy that both of them passed Bureau Artist exam but he couldn't bring himself to celebrate it. Yun Bok decided to keep mouth closed tight since. Now Yun Bok was sitting at doorway with distant look. He didn't need to ask what he was thinking. Sighing he closed the book, put it inside drawer and approached his brother. "I know it's your business, and seems like you prefer to keep it from me, I'm perfectly fine with that but, seriously, what was going on? I thought you like her."

Yun Bok drew a breath, still kept gaze ahead. "I do."

"That painting, it's about you and her, isn't it?" His brother gave small nod and he sighed. "I can understand, better step back before she could get hurt."

"She knew already." He kept gaze at whatever before him, although not really looking at anything, as his brother gasped in surprise.

"She…you mean, she knows? Like knows?"

"She accidentally saw me at river." Finally he turned to his brother. "She confessed her feeling to me."

Young Bok drew back his dropped jaw. "That's really a surprising. She _likes_ you." He shook head rather in astonishment. He caught small smile at his brother's lips, but it was a sad one. "So, you prefer to see her with another man."

The question threw Yun Bok confused. "What do you mean?"

Young Bok shrugged. "Isn't that what you're doing? You thought she's better with another man."

"I…" He thought to make argument because it was the last thing he wishes for the geumgi, but stopped. ' _What if she chose another man?_ ' The thought suddenly rose an uneasy feeling inside him. ' _Will she?_ '

...

' _What a fool of me. Of course he won't think of me that way. I was so stupid to think he would return my feeling_ '

"Miss, uh, are you okay? Now they're thinking you just had a funeral."

Jeong Hyang was snapped out from her thought and finally realized tears on cheeks. She quickly wiped it off with handkerchief. Eun Ae gave subtle nod toward other people in the room. Everyone was looking at her with wonder. "I am sorry but I don't feel good right now." She gave nod toward Eun Ae and rose to feet. She turned to head her room but halted when her mother approached them.

"Is everything okay?"

"I will take rest, I feel tired." She replied her mother.

"It's all right. Take enough rest because we have banquet tomorrow night, and I need you."

"Yes, mother." She gave bow and walked to her room. She decided to skip dinner for everything would probably taste bitter in her mouth. She undressed and lay down on mattress. Although she wanted to wander her mind but it was drifted back to him again. She felt so small at sudden. She was embarrassed at her own confession. But again, she thought he has the same feeling. Apparently she misunderstood his kindness. To him she was just a friend, no more no less. A drop of tear made its way out silently.

* * *

"Do we really have to come? I'd rather sleep in my room." Yun Bok said.

Young Bok chuckled at his brother's comment with clear hint of unexciting. "You've slept all day. Now is time to go out, enjoying your life." He threw arm over his brother's shoulder. "Let's get drunk tonight." He nodded grinning when Yun Bok looked up at him.

He was very grateful to have Young Bok as his older brother. He threw an arm over. "Let's drink!" They laughed heading to back yard where the banquet will be held. Their father would introduce them proudly to every guest. He just put smile on face. He was glad when his mother came and saved them. They took a table for themselves. He took wine pot and was pouring drink when Young Bok stopped his hand. "Why? You said we're going to get drunk tonight."

Young Bok took his brother's face and turned it. "I thought you better see that."

He felt a breath was caught in his throat. Music performers have finally arrived and there among them was Jeong Hyang. "What is she doing here?" Finally he could breathe again.

"What do you think?" Young Bok replied. He saw as Yun Bok drew gaze back and took the half-filled cup to mouth. He can't blame him. He looked back at the geumgi. She still didn't realize it yet.

Jeong Hyang sat down behind her gayageum. Honestly she wasn't in her best condition, mentally, to do performance but it is her job. She lifted gaze thinking to get herself ready but froze when her eyes found the person who was responsible for her broken heart. He was looking at her and once again those eyes reflected guilty. She moved gaze away. She couldn't see it. No, she _didn't_ want to see it.

Yun Bok cast gaze down with guilty but then looked back at her. She kept gaze down at gayageum and started to play. Usually her music will captivate him but now it resonates sadness and heartbroken. The guilty feeling was unbearable, he grabbed his cup and gulped the wine.

"Easy there." Young Bok said as Yun Bok emptied four cups in a row. "You had all of them." He lifted the empty pot and chuckled. A servant came with new wine but Yun Bok grabbed the pot off of his hand and poured it into his cup. "You're getting drunk."

"Don't care." Yun Bok said and emptied his cup. He winced as the wine burnt his chest. He brought gaze to look at her. As usual she looks beautiful. The way she plays the instrument elegantly stunned him. ' _What have I done?_ '

...

Jeong Hyang handed her gayageum to Eun Ae. She has done with her part and thought to wait outside since she didn't want to sit there near him but she couldn't leave. Eun Ae offered to accompany her but she assured the girl that she will be fine. She was walking across yard toward gate when someone approached her.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Young Bok offered smile.

"It's fine." She returned the smile. Honestly she couldn't decide whether she was relieved or disappointed. "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I need to pee, too much drink." He said and she let out a giggle. "And I saw you. Are you leaving?"

"No, I thought to wait outside." She inhaled pausing. "I don't feel…" She cast gaze down.

"It's okay. You need companion?"

It made her smile. She looked up at him. "I'm all right. Besides it's your celebration, you should be there."

"No longer my celebration, they all are already drunk." He rolled eyes and she let out giggle. He couldn't help admiring her beauty. No wonder his classmates always have daydream about her, even Hyo Won. Also his brother. It reminded him of Yun Bok. "About my brother…"

"Would you mind to accompany me?" Jeong Hyang cut in. She knew what he wants to say and she wasn't ready for that.

"Not at all."

Yun Bok forced his heavy feet. He decided to leave the other and walked toward front yard. He leaned on against pillar and groaned. His head felt three times heavier than usual. "I shouldn't drink too much. Where's hyung anyway? He just left me alone." He pushed body off and then heard laughter. He knitted his brows glancing around. He spotted some figures at garden sitting on bench. He shook head narrowing eyes. "Is that hyung?" Curling lips up in bright smile he approached his brother. However, he stopped in tracks when he found her. "Jeong Hyang?"

He leaned against cherry tree watching his brother and the geumgi. He couldn't help wondering since his brother usually fears women, more than their father. "What's he doing with her?" He saw Young Bok lifted hands up to his face saying something and Jeong Hyang laughed. Something surged up inside him as he saw them. He then was reminded of his brother's word about Jeong Hyang with another man. ' _Is he…?_ ' He crunched face clenching fist as a thought came across him. "Hyung," He thought to scold out but unfortunately, partly because of alcohol, he stumbled over rock and fell to ground. "Aw!" He felt sharp pain run from both of elbows.

Young Bok turned around at the loud sound and saw his brother lying on ground. "Yun Boka," He ran to his brother. "Are you okay?" He helped his brother up.

"Don't touch me, I'm mad at you." Yun Bok rubbed his elbow. "Stupid rock." He kicked the rock but of course only to hurt his foot. "Ouch! Aw!" He hopped while crying in pain.

"What are you doing?" Young Bok was really confused at his brother's weird act. Yun Bok looked back at him, grabbed his arm leaning closer.

"What are _you_ doing there?" Now he was fully sober. He glanced at Jeong Hyang but moved gaze quickly when their eyes met. "Don't tell me you're flirting with her."

"No!" Young Bok's eyes went wider and soon a slap landed on his arm. "What's that for? And what are you talking about?"

He put finger over mouth. "I was talking about you and her." He tilted head but kept gaze at his brother, didn't dare to look at Jeong Hyang. "Since when you're getting closer to her? You never talk with woman before." Young Bok started to laugh confused him. "Why are you laughing? I'm not making joke, I'm mad here." He crossed arms in annoyance.

"You know," He took Yun Bok's shoulders turning him around. "It's called jealous, and that's what you are now." He pushed his brother forward. "Talk to her."

"What? No, I…" He cleared throat and glanced at Jeong Hyang who now has back facing him. Young Bok gave wink before turning on heel. "Hyung," His brother just lifted a hand without turning around. He took a glance wondering if he should just leave. ' _No, better talk to her, and settle things. Wait, what should I say?_ ' He slapped himself. "Just talk to her." He scolded himself and turned around just in time as Jeong Hyang walked past him. "Where are you going?" He caught her wrist to stop her but then quickly released it. He saw a handkerchief dropped off of her hand. He bent down to pick the handkerchief but she took it first.

"If you excuse me, I got to go." She said without turning to him.

"Let me walk with you." He offered.

"No need. I can walk by myself."

"Oh, okay." He inhaled watching as Jeong Hyang headed back yard. He felt guilty more. Apparently she decided to avoid him now. Sighing he slumped down sitting on ground. "What were you expecting? Of course she would igore you." Another sigh and he rested chin on palm. "What should I do?"

* * *

Jeong Hyang was sitting in her room, cleaning her gayageum. After banquet she didn't meet him not that she wants to meet him, she told herself. And after since she couldn't let him out of her mind. She breathed out heavy sigh for the ten times, if not hundred.

Done with cleaning she decided to read something. She took poetry book to read. Just two lines and his image flashed in. "Why is he always in my head?" She shook head and put the book down on lap.

"Why can't I just forget him?" She asked herself. She drew a deep breath. She didn't want to cry. Since she couldn't put her mind on reading she decided to rest for a while. She lifted gaze to stand up and saw flower stuck at door. "What's that?" She didn't remember it was there before. Suddenly the flower moved and finally she saw a hand.

"I followed sweet smell and found beautiful flower here."

The voice was too familiar, actually she has missed it but won't admit. She didn't say anything as his head popped in.

"Am I disturbing you?" He offered smile. He pulled door wider and stepped in, although the owner didn't invite him. "Hi," He licked lips nervously. Jeong Hyang kept staring at him, it was a good sign. But she didn't say anything, it was bad sign. "I wish for a talk."

"There's nothing to talk." She said casting gaze aside.

"Well," He looked down at the flower in his hand. "Then I'd just leave it here." He bent down to lay the flower on floor but her gaze stop him. "You have vase?"

She tried her best to hold a giggle. He straightened up fidgeting with the flower. "Have a sit." When he stood still she pointed toward the seat before her. He bit his lips and finally sat down. She must admit his hesitation look cute. "What do you want to talk?" She kept her flat tone.

"I want to apologize," Slowly he brought gaze up. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." She replied, although it was a lie. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

"No, I should. I've hurt your feeling and I need to apologize." He paused. She kept gaze aside avoiding him. "I didn't mean to make you feel...feel that way," It seemed to be harder than he had thought. "I like your companion. Just like I said before you are a beautiful person…"

"So, you just used me for your purpose?"

"No, no," He pushed body up to reach her hand but stopped in the way. He sat back to his seat. "I'm _not_ using you. I…" He closed eyes pausing. After a pregnant silence he continued. "I like you, as…as a friend," It came out weakly from his mouth. "I wish our friendship won't end here, I…" She suddenly stood up walking to another side.

"Friendship?" She let out huff. "How can you ask such thing? It means you're asking me to pretend like it never happened, to forget my feeling." She kept chin up to hold tear at bay. "How could you?"

The sadness was plain and he blamed himself more. "I'm sorry for asking this from you." He kept gaze down. "I lost my mother when I was ten, she's my only friend. We've lived only by ourselves, she'd raised me alone while working from village to village. When she died I thought I'd lost everything." He paused for a breath. The memory of his mother brought tear to his eyes. "Then she told me that I have a father. I was shocked." He pursed lips. "I lied to you, he's my real father."

Jeong Hyang finally turned her gaze to look at him. She noticed his clenched fists and he looked sad.

"My mother was once a servant. She worked at his house. It was him, he approached my mother, they had affair and stuff, I don't really care though," He curled lips up, bitterly. "And she got pregnant, me." He tightened his clenched-fist trying to hold tear. "He couldn't let it be revealed, so she had to leave." His voice quivered a little. "She told me before she died."

She wiped tears that rolling down without her realizing it. She never thought he would have such terrible past.

"When he gave me new life, new identity, I was glad. My parent was my mother, only my mother." He drew long breath calming himself. "But I owe him for raising me, and apparently he never forgot about my mother." He wiped the unshed tear. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to be your friend." He laid the flower on floor. "But I understand if you want to end…" Suddenly there were arms around him. "Jeong Hyang?"

She leaned head against his as she hugged him. She wanted to cry for him. It seemed like they share hard life. For a while they just sit with her arms around him. She wasn't mad anymore. It was enough for her if he could only offer a friendship. As long as she could be near him and exists in his life, it was enough.

He can't help a smile as he felt warmth radiates from her. It ceased the sadness and pain away. Also he was relieved for he never wished to lose her. He didn't want to lose her. When she leaned back they chuckled, sheepishly. "So, am I forgiven?"

She nodded and took his hands. "I will try."

"Thank you." He really meant it. It was enough for him, being close to her even as a friend.

She released his hands and landed gaze on the flower. "Where did you get it? It's beautiful." She took chrysanthemum flower with fabulous orange and red color petals. It has rare strip pattern.

"Someone gave me."

She brought gaze up to him with disbelief. "And you gave this to me?" He chuckled and she pushed his shoulder.

"I picked it outside, someone threw it." He laughed when she dropped jaw a little. "Just kidding, I took it from vase outside, you know near front hall."

"I should have known that." She pouted. He started to laugh again. "It's beautiful still."

"I bought it from market."

"Painter," She moved to pinch and tickle his side. "You always pick on me."

"Jeong Hyang," He tried to push her hands away. "I'm sorry," Finally she pulled hands back. "Oh, my stomach hurts."

She stuck tongue out. "Wait, you're a Royal painter now. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. I should get a present then."

"Present?" She giggled at his wriggling. "Here, for you." She offered the flower and he lifted eyebrow. "I don't have any."

"How about a song?"

"I hurt my hand."

He looked down at her hand and saw a small cut on her middle finger. Unconsciously he took her hand. "What's happened? Is it hurt?"

"Just some accident at kitchen. Not really now."

"Kitchen? Don't know you can cook." He chuckled as she narrowed eyes at him. "You should be careful."

She can't help taking deep breath. He started to massage her hand gently. It made her smile. He then moved to her wrist before taking her other hand, the uninjured one. "I will."

"If you hurt your hand, I can't listen to your music." He teased, earned a pinch on side. "Jeong Hyang,"

She just giggled. "You started it. Anyway, I should go."

"Go? Where?"

"You still remember that I'm working here, right?" She cocked head and he gave his teeth-full grin. "I have client tonight."

"What kind of client?" He asked nonchalantly, or pretended.

"Client is client." She replied. He gave unamused face. "Just some scholars, want to drink."

"I'll come with you."

"You come with me?" She looked at him skeptically. "Okay, you can wear my dress." His eyes then went wide.

"No way. I won't wear those again."

"You said want to join me." She pressed lips together.

"But I don't want to disguise, remember what happened the last time?" He rolled eyes. She put fist over mouth laughing. He snapped fingers. "Or maybe I'll keep watch from outside."

"Not funny." She stood up to get ready.

"Never trust a man, except me of course. Well, you know me." He gave grin when she turned around. "Just kidding, I won't disturb you." He rose to feet. Honestly he wanted to spend more time with her. He didn't know that the other party wished the same thing. He was about to leave when door suddenly pulled opened revealing surprised Eun Ae.

"Oh, I'm sorry, for interrupting."

"It's all right." Jeong Hyang assured the timid girl. "Did mother look for me?"

"She has guest now. I come to say they are here now, the apprentice."

"Apprentice?" He can't help asking. "Are they from Dohwaseo?" The girl once again nodded. He then turned to Jeong Hyang. "Then I'm in." She knitted her brows slightly. "There's no way I'll let you alone with them." He has a feeling of who the host is. ' _Must be Hyo Won. Why did he keep trying to get Jeong Hyang's attention?_ ' He thought in annoyance.

"Why?" She asked with nonchalant tone.

He cast gaze aside lacing hands behind back. "You have no idea how annoying they are when drunk, believe me." Honestly neither did he know. "No buts, I'm coming."

She pressed lips together holding back a smile, watching him leading the way, as usual. At least they could spend more time together.

* * *

 **That's for now, hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for reading,until next :)**


	9. Can you reveal your feeling?

**Hi there, thank you for still coming. Thank you for the review kimmy, you'll find the reason later ;) yes, I changed it, because this is AU hehe, hope you'll like this one ;)**

 **All mistakes belong to me.**

* * *

Ch. 9 Can you reveal your feeling?

He squared shoulders as he walked past gibang patrons. As usual the place was lively, or rather noisy for him. If someone asked him weeks ago whether he has interest in visiting gibang he would slap their head. Now, however, he spent one-third of his time at the place, secretly.

As they approached room where his classmates were in he stopped. "Okay, here's the thing. You do your performance but give no response to any question or talk or whatever stupid thing they throw to you." He said to Jeong Hyang.

She pressed lips together as he spoke a bit authoritatively. "Must I ignore them?"

"Yes, you must. And before you ask, because I say so."

"Okay," She drawled pretending obeying but then leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "But if someone…" She paused waiting until he looked at her. "Asking for a song, privately, I can't reject that."

"Why? Why can't you?" He turned his gaze when Eun Ae let out small giggle. He then looked back at Jeong Hyang. "What do you mean you can't reject?" A shrug with innocent look was what he got. She then walked past him entering the room. "Jeong…" His classmates' cheers stopped him. Reluctantly he followed after the girls.

"Well, well, well," Hyo Won let out huff smirking. "Who's here? What a pleasant surprise you're here."

"Just cut it off." He mumbled seating himself between his classmates.

"Wait, are you invited here?"

"What? I'm passed the exam, shouldn't you throw a party for me too?" He replied his classmate annoyingly.

Hyo Won lifted his hand to his friend. "He's right. We should have celebration together." He got annoyed when Yun Bok wriggled his brows. Rolling eyes mentally he turned to the reason he come to gibang. "It's been a while. You look beautiful, every time actually, but today is more."

Yun Bok poured his cup pulling a corner of lips up a little. ' _Try as much as you want, she won't speak to you_ ' Grinning victoriously he lifted cup up to mouth but had to stop half in the way moment later.

"Thank you." Jeong Hyang replied.

He gave disbelieved look toward Jeong Hyang. ' _What are you doing? Did you just reply him?_ '

Jeong Hyang, for her part, just gave innocent look and by judging from his slightly dropped jaw she got him. Smiling inwardly she started to play her gayageum.

He saw Hyo Won has grin that reached his ears at the reply as if she has confessed to him. He rolled eyes mentally and took his beverage in one gulp. The party wasn't so boring like he had thought. His friends kept coming to congratulate him, serving him drink, throwing many questions about Bureau Artist entrance ceremony. He was giddy with all the attention.

"This is my party, and it's supposed to be me who get all the attention, not him." Hyo Won said with annoyance at seeing his eternal rival surrounded by his classmates.

Jeong Hyang couldn't help but lifting gaze. Since she sat near the man she heard his mumbling. She saw the painter talked and laughed. She could see the joy in his face and it made her happy as well. However, it also made her feel sorry for the other man. He had only two companions beside him.

"At least I can have the music for myself." Hyo Won turned to the beautiful geumgi.

She couldn't help taking a breath at his word. Now the person who looks at her, listens to her music was not the painter. Suddenly her mind wandered. With everything settled between them she has to move on. ' _Can I? How do I move on?_ ' She mistook tone. ' _Stop thinking_ ' She told herself restarting to play.

"It seems like you have something in mind." Hyo Won said.

She kept playing but her lips curled up a little. Suddenly there was screaming from outside and soon yells. ' _Just like another night_ ' she thought. She decided to keep on but the fight going on outside had made everyone turn quiet. She stopped playing and turned to Eun Ae but before she could ask the girl to take a look, there was footsteps. Suddenly the wall behind her fell. She thought it will hit her but there was something that protected her. A person for precisely.

Yun Bok stopped in his tracks while his classmates were trying to move the wall aside. When he saw it fall he moved in reflex, he thought to catch it. However, he was late. It was Hyo Won who shielded Jeong Hyang. And now the man was hissing in pain as his hand was cut by shattered porcelain on floor. He was relieved that Jeong Hyang was safe, although it wasn't him who saved her. He looked back at still wincing Hyo Won.

"Are you all right?" She asked the man. He held his injured hand. "We must clean your wound. Follow me."

' _Where are they going?_ ' Yun Bok followed Jeong and Hyo Won leaving his friends deal with gibang owner. They entered another room and he stood at doorway. "You okay?" He asked Hyo Won. "Don't cry, it's just a scratch."

"A scratch you say? My hand's bleeding, what if I can't hold a brush anymore?"

He rolled eyes at the exaggeration, folding arms, watching as Jeong Hyang approached Hyo Won and started to clean his hand. He knew that the other man was really enjoying the attention from her. And it annoyed him a little. Perhaps not just a little.

"It looks not deep, don't worry it will soon stop." She tied the edges of cloth together. "Thank you for saving me."

"No need to thank me. I'm glad you're fine." Hyo Won gave his most charming smile. "You have no injury, don't you?"

She shook head. "No." When he winced in pain she then realized that it was his right hand. She felt sorry immediately. "You hurt your hand because of me. Maybe you should see a doctor, to make sure."

"Maybe you're right, I'll call my private doctor." Hyo Won said. "Don't worry about this, just a scratch, besides I'd jump anyway to protect you."

' _Oh please,_ ' Yun Bok once again rolled eyes. ' _Let's see if your father sees that_ scratch _,_ ' He thought in annoyance but the next moment his annoyance increased. Jeong Hyang gave smile. She was smiling to Hyo Won! He let out huff. "That's very brave of you, really." He mocked.

"Shouldn't you help them out there? I can't help because I hurt my hand." Hyo Won purposely winced and grinned inwardly when the geumgi reached his injured hand.

He clicked his tongue smirking. "I bet your father won't be happy to see that. Not good, definitely not good." He grinned when Hyo Won turned pale. However his grin vanished when Jeong Hyang cocked head at him. He unfolded arms and left them, getting more annoyed. He decided to check on his classmates.

Jeong Hyang cleaned dirty cloth before leaving the room. She was done for the day so she headed her room. She was surprised a little to find the painter inside her room, waiting for her. "I thought you'd left." She approached him.

He laid brush on table before him. "I've been waiting for you. I'm glad you're fine."

"You worry about me?" She teased.

"Oh, so I can't now?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry didn't know that."

She knitted her brows at the snapping. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing, you did nothing." He lied. Honestly he was angry that Hyo Won got her attention since it never happened before.

"Then why you look upset?"

He laid gaze on anything but her. "You…" He paused for a breath. "…do you like him?"

Her brows grew closer in confusion. "You mean the leader man?"

"Yeah, who else? Only one person showing off tonight."

She couldn't help small smile casting gaze down. "Do you know what makes a woman falls for man?" She glanced at him and their eyes met.

"How the hell do I know that?"

She inhaled looking down back at hands on lap. "It isn't wealth, or status. It is a heart wills to see, to listen, and to believe. He wills to listen to my music, to look at me." She lifted gaze up when he suddenly rose to feet but still avoiding her gaze.

"It's late. My brother was probably looking for me now." He turned on heel but before he could reach door she stopped him.

"Don't you think it's unfair?" She kept gaze down that she didn't see his confused look. "You said I can't have my feeling, and now you keep me from moving on. Why?"

He found his tongue stuck against ceiling of his mouth. He couldn't answer it. ' _Why?_ ' He wanted to ask himself as well. Instead of answering the question he grabbed door handles fleeing outside.

Jeong Hyang sucked in deep breath. ' _Of course, you won't give me the answer_ '

* * *

"Where are you going?" Young Bok asked his brother. They were staying at their house since tomorrow is Bureau Artist entrance ceremony.

Yun Bok shoved feet into shoes, ready to leave. "Just hang out, I'll be back soon. Just cover me, okay?" He wriggled.

"I knew it!" Young Bok sighed. "I know she's your friend, but I think visiting her isn't good idea. You're a Royal painter now."

"Officially tomorrow." Yun Bok corrected. "I just want to have a talk. Please?" He put both hands up pleading. Finally Young Bok gave reluctant nod. "You're the best hyung, love you." With that he hurried before his father could find him sneaking out.

Later in gibang, he strode toward Jeong Hyang's room. He couldn't find Eun Ae so he decided to wait at her room. After last night he couldn't stop thinking of Jeong Hyang. He felt guilty for his being overprotective. She was right. He can't keep her from moving on, he doesn't possess her.

"He's visiting again? It's just about time, he has eye already for Jeong Hyang."

He halted as two gisaengs walked past him. "Excuse me, what did you just say now?" The girls gave confused look. "Do you know where Jeong Hyang is?" He changed the question.

"She has guest, very _important_ guest, I must say."

He knitted brows as the girls giggled. He just shrugged and thanked them when they pointed toward a room at a corner. He approached the room but unfortunately it was a private room. He thought to take a table for waiting but after some steps he turned around. The gisaengs' word made him curious. ' _What kind of guest?_ ' His curiosity took the best of him.

After made sure no one notice him, actually everyone was far from sober, he leaned head on wall trying to catch any voice from inside. There was no music. ' _It's odd,_ ' His brows grew closer. He couldn't catch anything for it was noisy inside hall. He then changed to another side of the room opposite from hall. ' _It's better,_ ' He then once again eavesdropped. He caught a laugh. Man's laugh. ' _It's kind of matured voice, who's the man?_ '

' _Wait, shouldn't you respect her privacy?_ ' His mind told him. He leaned off. ' _Yeah, I should respect her privacy. We're friend, and_ I _had offered that_ ' He slapped his head. He straightened up to leave but once again eyes moved back to the room. ' _But I need to make sure it's a good_ man' He nodded. ' _I just want to make sure_ ' Reasoning to himself he squatted back near the wall. Soon his curiosity took over. He made small hole at the wall. He couldn't see anyone. He shifted his position and finally he could see them. It was a man and he looked like a noble. In front of him was Jeong Hyang. Since he was now considered as regular visitor he knew well that a geumgi doesn't entertain guest. His wondering was replaced by shock in the next moment. Jeong Hyang untied her jeogori belt taking the garment off. He drew a long breath feeling something creep up inside him. That uneasy feeling.

He watched as the man moved the table aside and moved closer to her. The man smiled and lifted a hand, trailing it over her upper arm. The sight caused his hands turn into fist. It felt like a strange power possess him. He rose to feet, took off his dopo in count of seconds and burst inside. His eyes glued to Jeong Hyang. The man said something but he ignored it. He threw his dopo around her and grabbed her wrist pulling her up. The man called them, but he kept going. Jeong Hyang asked something but anger has blocked his hearing.

"What are you doing?" She tried to pull hand off but he tightened his grip dragging her into nearby room. She was surprised when he pushed her inside before slamming the door. "What is this?"

"What is this, you're asking what is this?" He clenched his fists letting his anger out. "I want to ask what _that_ was. What the hell were you doing with that man?"

The room was dim but she could see the anger on his face. She turned gaze aside. "It's my job, I was doing my job." She replied with calm tone.

"Your job?" He huffed and took a step closer. "Accompanying that man? I thought your job is playing gayageum? You are a geumgi."

She looked back at him. "He paid money, so in return I have to…"

"Including showing your body?" He greeted his teeth.

She decided to close mouth at the question instead, moving gaze aside. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be ready for entrance ceremony tomorrow?"

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I can't stop thinking about you. And now I just found you with…" He took deep breath for composing himself. "Why?"

"That's a weird question. You know already who I am."

Her calmness started to frustrate him. "I told you…"

"There's a priceless thing, I do remember it, very well." She kept gaze at wall. "But you forget one thing, there are two kinds of people, who write their own path, and who can't. I'm one of latter people." She sat down on floor. "Besides, the one I thought could really see me that way no longer exist."

"Please don't make it difficult for me."

"Why?" Finally she looked up at him. "You want to make it safe, you want to play safe, I respected it. I also want to treasure this bond, because you are the first person who give me hope."

"I'm sorry." He closed eyes and felt it become hot. "I'm sorry."

"I'd never lay my heart to another person, but it doesn't mean I have to live alone for the rest of my life. Even if it isn't someone I love." She fought back tear. "You can't even pray happiness for me?"

He opened eyes and approached her, grabbing her shoulders. "I want nothing but to see you happy." He looked into those eyes that now filled by sadness, by desperation. He blamed himself more. "But I…I…" The words stuck inside his throat. She surprised him by suddenly pushing him down to floor. Her hands pinned his shoulders. "Jeong Hyang?" He couldn't read her eyes.

Tears slowly welled up. It became hard to keep her composure. "Show me if you meant those words you'd said," Her chest tightened. "If you never feel anything," She leaned down while locking eyes to him. "If you never, just for once, want me."

Something fell onto his face. Her tear. He couldn't move his mouth. Neither could he move gaze away from those sad and desperated eyes. He held breath as her warm tickled his skin. She then stopped, shut eyes closed making another drop of tear fall. It felt like could burn his skin.

She couldn't hold herself anymore. His quietness hurt her enough. She pushed body up but before she could move away he caught her hand.

"I do, desperately do."

She stared at his eyes looking for any lies or reluctance but didn't find it. He finally said the truth. The next moment she felt his warm lips over corner of her own.

* * *

 **Finally YB did!**

 **Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	10. Can you stay for a night?

**Hi again, thank you for still coming, also for the reviews, glad to know you like it :)**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 10 Can you stay for a night?

Carefully he laid brush as he drew a sword. The gisaeng in his painting holds sword in a hand and another one in other hand. The gisaeng has won the competition, although it is just a dance. He had a scene of two gisaengs doing sword dance.

He was inside Bureau Artist office doing his job. Young Bok also in other room with other officers. He had to finish the task before dusk. He was happy with his job. In Dohwaseo when he was just an apprentice he has no freedom but now except for Royal task, task from King, he can paint anything he wants. He could spend hours even all day drawing a scene.

He leaned up taking another brush and started to apply colors. He decided red for the winner's chima, it was a color of victory. In his eyes it would always be one person. One woman.

...

" _I do, desperately do." He admitted. He didn't want to lie anymore, to her, and to himself. How could he say a lie with those eyes staring at him? He could see she was looking for truth in his eyes. He hoped she could see it but to assure her he did the first thing that came to his mind. He gave a kiss, not exactly in the lips for he just can't do it, for now. Still he hoped it could relieve her._

 _She stiffed, too surprised to move. Even held her breath. Honestly she couldn't decide what she feels. She felt warm, but the next moment shivered. It was when he leaned off that she could finally release a breath. He was biting lips smiling shyly. She couldn't help smile as well. Suddenly she had an urge to hold him. And that was she did. She threw arms around his neck._

" _Whoa," He chuckled half in surprise as she enveloped him. "You…don't mind?" She giggled and shook head lightly making him smile. Actually he wanted to scream out loud. He had kissed her! However, voices from outside broke his happy bubble._

" _Mother," Her eyes went wide at her mother's voice. She had forgotten their incident earlier. She thought to break the hug but stopped by his arms around her._

" _Don't go."_

 _His plea made her smile. She leaned chin back on his shoulder. Luckily the room was dark keeping them hidden from everyone. She really wished it could last forever._

 _After a while she leaned off to change their position. They ended up sitting with her leaning against him. "I'm sorry," He looked down at her. "I didn't mean to put you into trouble. When I saw he…I just…"_

" _Feel jealous?"_

 _He nodded lightly. "I'm sorry."_

 _She leaned off and took his cheek. "It surprised me actually," He smiled. "But don't worry, I can handle it."_

" _Really?"_

 _She gave nod and noticed his worried look. "I'll be fine. Or maybe we should come out together."_

" _Won't she hang me?"_

 _She let out laugh. "I bet she will." She inhaled locking eyes to him. She brushed thumb over his smooth cheek. "I should get out before she sends all servants to look for me." She hoped Mr. Kim has left. "And I'm afraid you'll have to use window."_

 _He followed her gaze and saw a window. "It feels exciting." He said and got a giggle "You sure will be okay?" She gave nod. He pushed body up and headed window. He climbed the window and stopped to look back at her. "Will you come tomorrow?"_

 _She wanted to say yes but wasn't sure if have the chance. "I'm afraid can't."_

 _He forced smile. "It's okay. I will find time to visit."_

 _She took his hand. "You will be busy from now, please take care of yourself."_

 _"I will, promise." He gave light squeeze. Their smile vanished when shouts rose outside. "Better go now." After last, long glance he jumped out. He gave quick wave before turning into run._

...

"I hope she's fine." He drew a breath. He couldn't visit after that night and he missed her. Breathing out a sigh he looked down back at the painting.

"Hyewon,"

He looked up and found an officer came in. "Yes?"

"You have guest."

He watched as the officer stepped aside and his father walked into the room. He laid brush down and stood up to greet his father. "Father,"

"I'm sorry for disturbing your work."

He approached his father. "I'm almost done. Young Bok is in another room, I will call him." He was about to head door but his father stopped him.

"I want to see you, but I'm not long, I don't want to disturb you. I just want to thank you, for helping Young Bok."

"It's him, he did it by his own." He said.

"Maybe he did, but it's you who gave him the courage. If it's not you he won't stay long at Dohwaseo, that child never like interacting to people. He'd changed though, a lot, since you come."

He pursed lips. "We'd become Royal painter now." He looked up at his father. "Do you still remember your promise, don't you?" His father gave small smile nodding.

"So, it's the time? Let me know what you wish and I will give it to you, whatever it is."

He cast gaze down. "Can I save it for later?" There were things he needs to think first.

"Sure. All right then, I shouldn't take your time. Oh before I forget, your mother says come home when you have time."

"I will." He gave small bow and watched his father head door. His father stopped at door and looked back at him.

"I want you to know that I'm very grateful to find you, and I still hope one day you can forgive me."

He didn't give any reply. After his father left he sat back at his seat. He took brush but another thing caught his hand. He looked down at his painting, at the certain picture of a woman.

...

Jeong Hyang kept gaze down at her gayageum. She had done with entertaining her guests but couldn't leave. The reason was sitting, calmly, before her.

"So, he's your friend? It's all right, I was more worried about you actually. I thought he's a drunken, bad man, like a stalker."

"We're really sorry Mr. Kim."

She lowered head as an apology as her mother apologized on her behalf. The man let out gentle laugh. She held gaze down still.

"No need to apologize. But it makes me wonder though, he looked furious. Are you sure he considered you as a friend? I'm a man also, I could see it."

"What are you talking, Mr. Kim? Of course they're just friend. Is it right, Jeong Hyang?"

She didn't dare to look up and just gave light nod. She had no other choice. It was for his sake too.

"Is that so? It's a relief then."

After that her mother told her to leave. She asked her to take order at market and she was really glad to leave the room. She gave small bow toward the man. He stopped her when she was about to leave.

"I have present for you."

She saw as he held a small box out. She took the box from him. "Thank you, sir."

"No need, just little present. I hope you'll like it."

She left the room but after sending a bow toward the man. She put the box inside drawer of table in her room. She could tell what inside without opening it. She then took jeonmo getting ready. She looked for Eun Ae and they left to market.

...

"You sure it's okay?" Young Bok asked. He moved behind his brother as they wandered inside market. "Shouldn't we head back? I'm afraid they're waiting for us."

"You worry too much, hyung. We've finished our task for today, and I remembered Mr. Kim said we have to wait until officer from Palace come with design from King." Yun Bok replied. Mr. Kim Hong Do is their superior and now they have been doing project for a Royal ceremony. "It means we have free time now." He wriggled.

"All right then." Young Bok looked around. "By the way, you didn't visit gibang lately."

"Yeah, I missed her…" He cleared his throat slapping head mentally. "I mean yeah, have been busy lately, had no time. I'm getting hungry, let's find something."

Young Bok held back a grin. "Sure." He lifted gaze up and caught the object of their conversation at the other side of market. It seemed his brother didn't notice her. "Ouch,"

"What's wrong?" Yun Bok stopped as his brother bent down holding his stomach.

"I need to go back, stomachache."

"Okay, let's go back." Yun Bok said but his brother stopped him.

"I'm fine alone." He turned Yun Bok's around. "Enjoy your time."

Yun Bok was confused seeing his brother hurriedly walk through crowds. "What's wrong with him? Why can't I come with him?" He thought to follow Young Bok but his eyes caught a beautiful woman. Actually, her colorful dress could catch everyone's eyes. "Hyung," Now he got the reason of his brother's weird act.

Smiling brightly he jogged up toward Jeong Hyang who stood in front of jewelry shop. Apparently she was accompanied by Eun Ae. The young girl noticed him but he put finger over mouth. He then approached a table which covered by many gorgeous accessories. "Whoa, look at these fabulous pendants. Adorable."

Jeong Hyang immediately recognized the voice. She looked aside and found Yun Bok. She was about to greet him but shopkeeper interrupted in.

"Indeed they are. You look for something for a special someone?"

"Oh, yes, I'm thinking about that. But I don't know what kind of jewelry should I buy, because she's more, more gorgeous than these." He took a ring and pretended to look at it.

At the comment she knew that he had noticed her. She heard giggle from Eun Ae and decided to enjoy the play.

"She must be really pretty."

"Oh, she's more than pretty." He purposely said a bit loud. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Jeong Hyang kept gaze still at norigaes. He then looked back at the shopkeeper. "Trust me, you'll never find another one like her around here." He caught small smile at Jeong Hyang's lips. Putting back serious face he turned to the older man. "What do you think I should buy for her?" He curled lips down. The older man folded arms starting to rack his brain. He cleared throat in purpose while taking glance toward Jeong Hyang. "I'm in big dilemma."

"Perhaps she doesn't need any." Jeong Hyang decided to join in the play.

"Why wouldn't she? I thought women love jewelries."

"Not every woman." Jeong Hyang replied, gaze still at pendant in hand.

"Really? Never know that." He patted chin taking a step toward her. "It's a shame, because it makes these things useless."

"I didn't say it's useless. What I meant is for some it is not important."

"What makes you so sure? You're an expert?" He kept the bantering. "How about you? You also don't like jewelries? You look, well not so bad." He gave quick wink toward Eun Ae who now has hands over mouth to cover her laugh.

Jeong Hyang finally brought gaze to him. "Thank you for the praise, sir. And for the answer, I'm just not fond of it."

He kept their locked eyes stepping closer. "Why?"

"Because I think it isn't the appearance that makes someone's beauty as it comes from inside."

He let out a chuckle shaking head. He then looked back at her. "It's a shame, because I thought to buy all of these for you."

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?"

They laughed at the shopkeeper's confused look. "Sorry, sir. She said she doesn't need any." He just laughed as the older man folded arms. He then took Jeong Hyang's hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jeong Hyang asked.

"I'm hungry." He said obviously.

She cocked head at the answer. "I'm waiting for order…"

"It's all right Miss. I will wait here." Eun Ae offered. She smiled as the painter lifted a thumb thanking her. "It takes time anyway."

"Are you sure?" Jeong Hyang asked and got bright smile from the girl. "All right then. We won't be long."

Moment later, they were inside a tavern. She was glad he chose table at corner since she worried if someone will notice her. She couldn't help a smile seeing the painter dig his meal. "You have task all day?"

He gulped the food first before answering. "Just finished. I'm free now." He put bright grin. "And you?"

"Just like another day." She shrugged. He lifted a finger.

He put cup down after emptying it. "I must disagree with that."

"Disagree? Why?"

"Because today isn't yesterday, it won't be tomorrow either. Today is today."

"Why wouldn't it be?" She smiled as he turned to face her. She loved sparkle in his eyes.

"Because yesterday I hadn't met you, and tomorrow I can't say, but today," He paused to admire her attractive eyes. "Today I have you right here with me."

She couldn't help giggle. "Now you're a poet too?" He wriggled his brows beaming. "You have the point though." She reached for his hand on table. "I'm really happy to see you today."

He put another hand over her. "Me too." He wished could swim in those eyes forever, unfortunately he couldn't. "You should probably get going."

"You're right." She offered smile although she wished to spend more time with him. They left the tavern and he walked her back to jewelry shop.

* * *

"Are you sure this room is okay? We have another new and clean room."

"This is fine." Yun Bok replied the girl. "Thank you Eun Ae."

"I will bring drink and some food."

He gave nod and smile. After Eun Ae excused herself he put bag and holder on the floor. He pushed veranda doors to open it wider. "Perfect." He could see gibang patrons in and out. The room was separated from main building so he won't get disturbed. Also, he didn't have to worry someone would notice him. Smiling in satisfaction he sat down and took his tools. He kept gaze at nobles and gisaengs enjoying their night as he prepared ink.

He had job as Royal painter indeed, but he also loved to paint outside. He took brush set and paper. He spread the paper on floor before him and started to paint scene of gibang. Soon he was inside his own world. He didn't even realize Eun Ae come with his beverage.

He took brush with less bristles and started coloring. After put the last color he straightened back. He was satisfied. He laid the brush and looked up. He was startled to find Jeong Hyang. "I didn't notice you in."

"I didn't want to disturb you." She moved closer to him and took look at the painting. "I wonder if it's me. She looks like me, the gisaeng wore jeonmo."

"Really? I didn't realize that." He looked down at the painting and chuckled as she tickled his side. "I didn't want to disturb you so I don't call."

"Why, don't you miss me?" She teased.

"Well," He bit lips shyly. "I…kind of do, a little."

"Just a little?" She put disappointed face.

"Not little, a lot," He stretched arms out. "Very lot."

"That much?" His grin made her giggle. "So you missed me that much, though we just met yesterday." He curled lips down instantly at the teasing but then smiling again.

"Are you busy today? I could see many patrons tonight." He looked back at gibang yard. "Hyo Won didn't come, did he?"

She shook head while trying to fight a laugh. "I never saw him since, maybe he's busy with his work. Not like someone here." She pocked his upper arm.

"All right, I won't come to visit you." He folded arms.

"I'm just kidding." She finally let out laugh. "But perhaps decrease your visit is better."

At the statement he looked back at her. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

She looked up and offered smile. "You're a Royal painter, visiting gibang will give you bad reputation." Honestly she also worried her mother would catch them.

He lowered gaze. "But I want to meet you."

His honest reply made her smile. "Me too," Her smile grew wider when he lay down resting head on her lap. "It's getting hard not to see you in a day."

"Should I move in here?" He said and got light pinch on cheek. He chuckled and rolled to lie on back facing her. "I can start new business here, painting business."

She brushed his slightly thick eyebrow. "It's a good idea, but I prefer no." He gave confused look. "It means you spend more time with other gisaengs."

"You're right," He chuckled when she pinched his nose lightly. He took the hand intertwining their fingers. An idea suddenly came to him. "I have confession, actually."

"Confession?"

"I've ever visited another gibang." He bit lips waiting for her reaction.

"Well, there are many gibangs around here." She brushed his hair with her another hand.

He didn't expect the calmness. "My superior invited me. It's a big place, and has many visitors. It's filled by many young and pretty girls."

"Really?" She listened with half an ear while caressing his head.

"Yes, they're very pretty." He held back a smile when she kept gaze at his head not showing any interest at the topic. "And one of them approached me, she's around your age I think. She asked me to pay another visit, and it looked like she's into me."

"I won't get surprised if girls find you attractive." At the moment she honestly has no interest to continue the topic.

He sat up but keeping their joined hands. "You think she really is? Should I visit her?"

"I don't know." She only gave shrug. "If you want to meet that pretty girl." He confused her by suddenly laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Got you." He leaned closer locking eyes to her. "You are jealous now, aren't you? Actually, it's a joke. I never visited another gibang."

"Painter," She pushed him away in annoyance. He just laughed louder. "I don't care anyway."

He bit lip to hold laugh. "So, I can visit another gibang?"

"No," She quickly replied and he once again burst into laugh. "You,"

He grabbed her hand before it could pinch him pulling her to lean against him. "I found this place is nicer, besides there's a gorgeous geumgi here." He chuckled when he felt light slap on thigh. She put arms around his waist and he pulled her closer.

She was truly happy. Being just with him, in his arms, she felt full. She didn't need anything else. "Stay tonight?"

"You want me to stay?" He looked down at her. Their eyes met and she gave nod. "Here?"

"This room is unused so no one will notice." ' _Particularly mother_ ' Luckily her mother had a trip until tomorrow. She took his cheek. "Will you?"

He placed light kiss over her forehead. "I'd be happy."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy reading this one. Until next :)**


	11. Can you take me away?

**Another update. Thank you for the reviews :) lala li na, hope you don't wait too long :) Guest, thank you :) I wish he could :( let's see about that ;)**

 **I don't own POTW, only mistakes.**

* * *

Ch. 11 Can you take me away?

They were sitting comfortably in the room talking about his childhood for seems like hours. She would laugh at his story, sometimes teased him. "I can't believe you wore boy clothes at five years old, _at five_." She laughed and he grinned sheepishly.

"I wanted to join the game badly. It wasn't every day I could play jegichagi*." (*jegichagi is a traditional game, similar to hacky sack).

"Now it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" He knitted brows. She gave shrug and giggled. He started to tickle her side.

"Painter," She squealed grabbing his hand. She let out another laugh before looking at him. "Now I get why you always compete men. You hate if they beat you, don't you?"

"I do really hate it." He replied and watched as she once again burst into laugh. "Don't you think they're irritating? They always make a joke of me because I can't have book for myself, or write letters. Annoying, isn't it?"

"No." She laughed when he pursed lips. "But it has nothing to do with playing jegichagi in boy clothes."

"It did has. I told them that my twin brother, who lives far away and happen to visit me, is great player. So I took my friend's clothes, really," He gave nod and she shook head laughing. "And I went out as my _imaginary_ twin, and we played. I still remembered laughing at their faces when I won the game."

"How can they just believe you?"

"Because they're kid."

She laughed at his reply with shrug. "Looks like you used same method to steal sight of swing at Dano festival, didn't you?"

"Ops, you got me." He said and joined her laugh. Her laughter was adorable. He laid hand back over her waist. "Now is your turn, what kind of childhood did you spend?"

"My childhood?" Her laugh slowly died. He gave nod waiting. "Well, there's not much to tell."

"That's not true. I bet you must have been queen, I mean every boy runs after you, right?" He shouldered her playfully. She let out giggle but then casting gaze down.

"I can't deny that. In fact, some had proposed to me."

He dropped jaw. "Really? Propose to you? They're just kid, right? I never thought to marry someone at five or six."

She giggled and leaned back on his shoulder. "Well, just like you said I was a queen. Anyway, I have different case. I've been raised inside gibang. I didn't really have friends, you know, we can only play inside gibang."

"Wait, when you say some proposed to you, it's not a pervert, old man, right?" He chuckled when she quirked eyebrow up. "So, does it mean you never like someone before?"

"That's secret."

"Secret?" He cocked head seeing her pressing lips together nodding. "Let me guess, you had first love, didn't you?"

She smiled at the question but it then slowly vanished. She lowered gaze again. "Dreaming for a first love is like wishing for a star, impossible for girls live inside gibang." She inhaled. "Well, until you showed up, asking an odd favor."

He returned the smile. He then decided to change topic. He moved gaze looking around. "What's that?"

"This room once belonged to my mother, but now unused." She watched as he approached antique drawer standing at corner of the room.

He saw paper scrolls and glanced back at her. She gave smile and he took one. "Do you think we'll find her secret letter? Like love letter maybe, or money." She let out giggle. He unrolled the paper. "Look at what I found."

"What is it?"

He moved back to sit before her. He spread the paper on floor. "What do you think?"

She looked down at the paper filled by interconnecting lines. "Looks like a maze." She looked up at him.

He tilted head for another angle. "You're right, it's a maze. These are the exits," He pointed at two open paths. He then looked up at her wriggling. "Want to play? You take that side and I'm starting here."

"Sure." She mirrored him put finger at the path on her side. "The faster is winner."

He nodded. "Ready? Go." He started to move finger forward following the path. He glanced and saw Jeong Hyang also starting to move. "I think I'll get dizzy at this sneaky path."

She giggled while keeping finger on. "You're late." She glanced up and he stuck tongue out. As she went further she leaned forward and then stood on knees with her other free hand balance her body.

He took glance toward her and put another hand on floor mirroring her. "I'm getting ne…oh no," He groaned as he met dead-end.

"I'm going to win this."

"No, I'm going to win this game." He moved to another path and glanced at her. She almost reached center. "You remember the time we met at river?"

"Yes, I caught you bathing." She giggled keeping finger moving forth.

"You've seen me naked two times."

"What?" She stopped abruptly. He looked up at her through eyelashes, there was one-sided smile on. She felt blush creep up her face. "I…well, it's…"

"I win."

She looked down and found his finger stood right before her. "When…?" She looked back at him and saw his mischievous grin. "You cheated."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." She sat up facing him. "You're a cheater."

"Oh no," He mirrored her. "Never call me that. Besides, I didn't do anything."

"Yes you do. You distract me. You purposely brought that talk up to slow my pace, don't you?"

"No, I just happen to remember it."

"Yes, you did. You're a cheater."

"I'm not a cheater." He stated.

"Yes, you're a cheater."

"Jeong Hyang, I'm not a cheater." He warned. She ignored him mouthing cheater. "You're going to regret it."

She squealed but was late as he brought her down. "Painter," He kept arms around her so she can't move. She couldn't help another squeal while laughing as his face come closer; he was trying to kiss her, playfully. "Painter,"

"I'm going to kiss you." He laughed as she pushed his face away with hands. "That's for calling me cheater." She lowered hands down and he took the chance. She once again squealed out.

"Painter!" She reached for his belly and gave a pinch. It was her turn to laugh as he cried out.

"Alright, alright, sorry, I'm sorry." Finally she released his belly. He couldn't help gazing at the giggly woman in his arms. He could feel the joy. It was new feeling for him. Her adorable laughing was like music in his ear. He wanted to lay brush over curve of her nose and lips. Involuntarily he leaned closer. He thought to place kiss on her cheek but his lips met her instead.

Her giggle died inside her throat as she felt his warm lips. He looked surprised as well at the kiss for his eyes widened a little. Soon her heart beat sped up. She never thought before that her first kiss would be an accidental kiss. In fact she never dared to dream one. His eyes turned relaxed and slowly he broke the kiss.

He needed to release his breath since he couldn't when their lips connected. He was glad that he was lying on floor otherwise he would collapse. Their eyes locked to each other. He lost his word already, but to tell the truth there was nothing to say. He could see it from her eyes. He loosened his hug when she pushed body up. He felt palm over his right cheek. Her gaze once again locked to his before it moved down to his lips. And the next moment he felt those warm lips again.

He never done a kiss before, never thought to have one, and he must say it was addictive. The longer he has the more he wants. Honestly he had no idea of perfect kiss, how to do or how to react. Nonetheless he felt happy. The happiness was different from any happy moment he had experienced in his eighteen years life. Maybe this was what love feels, he thought. He lifted a hand up cupping her cheek, couldn't help lifting head a little. Her eyes went closed as their lips fit into each other, perfectly.

A minute past, perhaps couple of minutes, and she broke the kiss. Seeing his loving look she wanted to dive into them. He gave smile while caressing her cheek. She then realized it that she wanted him in her life. Forever.

All lights were off. He lay on back. Luckily the room had mattress otherwise they will sleep on floor. He glanced down and saw her eyes were closed. Her head was on his shoulder as he held her. He held back a chuckle at the realization of him spending night at gibang.

"What's funny?" She asked. Although there was no sound but she could feel his chest moving.

"Just having realization that I'm actually inside gibang, spending a night, with someone." He heard giggle from her. "It's like I've passed another exam." This time she chuckled.

"What kind of exam?"

"You know," He coughed. "Like, other men."

"Actually, you haven't yet."

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her.

"Well, if you want to be like them we must do something."

"Do what?" He asked in confusion. She gave seductive look caused his jaw drop at the realization. "You, oh," He groaned but she just giggled innocently. "Now I can't really sleep."

"Ommo, you can't sleep? Do you want…"

He quickly put hands over ears. "I didn't hear anything."

"Just kidding." She laid head back on his chest.

"Hyangya,"

The name made her smile. "It's the first time someone called me with that name."

"I'm the first?" He had bright grin from ear to ear when she nodded. He put arms around her. "Good night, Hyangya."

"Good night."

* * *

He fluttered eyes open and found warm orange light pierced through window. He rubbed his sleepy eyes stretching out. He froze when his hand touched something on his left. ' _Jeong Hyang_ ' Smile started to form up as he found the sleeping geumgi. He leaned head over arm and gazed at her sleeping face. She looked peaceful in her sleep. He carefully tucked strands of her raven hair. It woke her. "Morning," He gave smile. She looked unfocused for a moment. "Still sleepy?" She gave nod and small smile.

"Good morning," She mirrored him lying on side. "Never thought you as morning person." He let out gentle laugh.

"Seems like you're not." He watched as her eyelids slid down. "It's morning," She mumbled but kept eyes closed. He tapped her nose. "Wake up," Another mumble. He then shifted closer. "I see sun behind clouds, I wonder why she's hiding," He touched her eyelids gently with finger.

"She's too lazy to show up." She opened eyes and looked back at him. "Do you always make poem in the morning?" He let out chuckle. At the moment she wished could find him every morning when she opens her eyes. "Thank you for staying."

"No need to thank me. I love spending time with you." He replied and saw her smile. He would never get tired to stare at those beautiful eyes. He chuckled seeing her yawning. "Hyangya," She let out hum making him smile. He reached her hand. "I'm afraid can't visit, I'm going for a trip, to another province."

"For how long will you leave?" She tried not to show disappointment.

"I don't know, weeks, or maybe months."

"Months? You're leaving for months?"

He lowered gaze to their joined hands. "I'm not sure, if everything goes well maybe just couple of weeks. I'm sorry for telling you now."

"I will miss you."

It made him smile and look up at her. "I'm glad you ask me to stay because I," He licked lips. "I thought will miss you too." He turned to lie on back and she leaned head over his shoulder like the night before.

She smiled on his chest as she felt his arm on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

"You too. Don't accompany man drinking. Ignore apprentices, especially from Dohwaseo."

She giggled and looked up at him. "You sound like a gibu*." (* someone who provides protection and economic support to gisaeng in return for entertainment)

He couldn't help a laugh. "Well, then you must listen to my word, understood?" He cocked head and she giggled. "I should get going." Saying that but he put another arm around her, reluctant to leave. They chuckled and stayed still for a while.

...

Eun Ae walked toward old room, tray filled with food in hands. "I hope they're already up."

"Where are you going with that?"

Eun Ae stopped in tracks. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped down. She quickly gave bow. "Ma'am," She thought the older woman will be back this noon.

"I'm asking you. That food, is it for guest?"

"Y-Yes ma'am, this is…this is…"

"Just spill out. What are you afraid of?"

Eun Ae closed her eyes. "This is for…" Another voice interrupted her. They turned around at the voice. Her eyes once again went wider as her sister walked out from the room, side by side with the painter.

"Jeong Hyang? What's she…? That man, I remembered him."

Eun Ae wished she could hide under ground. She didn't dare to look at the older woman beside her. ' _Miss_ '

"Why is he here? What was he doing here?"

"He…" She kept gaze down. "He has stayed here." She didn't dare to tell a lie.

"Staying here? Wait, you mean Jeong Hyang accompanied him?" She was surprised when the girl gave small nod. "How could they do that under my nose? You're closer to Jeong Hyang, tell me who he really is."

' _I'm sorry miss_ ' Eun Ae reluctantly followed the older woman inside.

...

Jeong Hyang tucked pin into hair. She then put mirror back in drawer and got up. She has gayageum lesson this morning. Honestly she started to miss him. A smile bloomed as she recalled their night together. Suddenly the door was pulled open. "Mother…" A slap stopped her.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

She looked back at her mother who looked furious. "Mother?"

"I've known everything. I can't believe you're lying to me. You had brought that man into chamber."

Now she got the reason. There was no use lying anymore. "I like him, mother." Tears started to well up.

"That young man? He can give you nothing. He can't even provide his own life. I don't want you to meet him again because you belong to Mr. Kim. I've decided it."

She opened mouth but nothing came out, too shocked. She didn't bother to fight tears and slumped to floor.

"Do you hear me? You should end any relationship you have with that painter, and not let anyone discover about this."

She put hands over mouth to cover her cry. She knew that her mother will eventually realize it but she was shocked at her decision. She had decided to give her to another man. She could no longer hold her dream, a future with him. Hold his love. The thought struck her and she sobbed her heart out.

...

"Don't forget to bring spare clothes, I know you only packed your painting tools."

Yun Bok chuckled. "Almost forgot that." He went to drawer and pulled out his clothes. "You're done?" Young Bok threw himself down on mattress behind him.

"Already." He watched as his brother packed his clothes for their trip. "By the way, I want to ask something."

"Spill." Yun Bok tied his bundle.

"About the geumgi," Young Bok started. His brother only gave a hum. "Are you serious with her? You've spent night after all, though I bet you didn't do anything." He caught pants Yun Bok threw toward him. He laughed and sat up facing his brother who now kept gaze at his bundle. "You know that you'll have to bring this up, don't you?"

Yun Bok sighed. "I know, it's just…" He was interrupted by his father.

"You're getting ready?" Shin Han Yeong asked his sons.

"Yes, father." Young Bok replied and glanced at his brother. Yun Bok gave nod.

"Great. I'm very proud of you two, joining Royals painters to battle field, such an honor." He laced hands behind back pursing lips. "I just do hope you'll come back safely. Come in when you're done. I don't know why but suddenly I want to have drink with my sons. This is your first trip outside, I guess I will miss you two."

"We will soon finish." Young Bok replied. Their father gave smile before walking out. "He's getting old."

Yun Bok offered smile and continued packing. After finished packing they left his room. They were walking across yard when a servant stopped them.

"You have guest, sir."

"Guest?" Yun Bok glanced at his brother. Young Bok tilted head in confusion. They looked over the servant when a woman approached them. He immediately recognized her. "Jeong Hyang,"

Young Bok gave pat on his brother's shoulder. "I'll buy some time." He beckoned the servant to leave them alone.

He approached her. "What are you doing here, at this…" He was stopped by sudden hug. "Jeong Hyang," Her shoulder started to tremble. "Hyangya, what's wrong?" He pushed her off. She had tears already out. "Come." He took her to his room. He couldn't worry of his father will find them. He closed door before approaching her. "Tell me, what's happened?"

Jeong Hyang lowered her jangot. She took breath to compose herself. "Please don't leave."

He got more confused. "Why?"

"Don't leave me alone." She took his hand lifting it up to her chest. "My mother, she…she knew everything, about us."

His eyes went wide. "She did?" She gave nod. He lost his word for moment. After pregnant silence he brought gaze up at her. "Did she do something to you?" He was more concerned of her being.

"She…" She paused as fresh tear made its way out. "She told me to end our relationship. I won't be able to see you again." Couldn't help she threw herself at him.

He put arms around her as she started to sob. ' _What should I do?_ ' He tried to be calm, he needed to think something out. "I will talk to her, I will convince her."

She released him and offered smile. "She won't listen to you."

"But I will try, anything." He cupped her cheek to assure her. "I will show her how much I love you…" He then realized the word and she seemed to hear it as well. "I do love you."

Hearing the word from his lips made her happy but it also squeezed her tightened chest. "I'll be possessed by another man."

"What?" Suddenly it felt like something clutch his heart. "You will…?" She gave weak nod before breaking into another cry. "No, no," He forced air into his tightened lungs. "No, it can't be," His voice trembled and it became hard to breathe. He pulled her back into his arms and started to cry his own tear out.

"Take me away, I want to be with you. Take me away with you, please."

He tightened his hug at her desperate plea. He wished the same. He didn't want to be separated from her. He couldn't imagine seeing her with another man. Just thinking of it crushed his heart. "What should I do?" Loud sound of door being pulled forcefully caused them to turn around. His eyes bulged out upon seeing his father walk in.

"What on earth is going here? Who is this woman?"

"Father," He released Jeong Hyang. His father kept gaze at Jeong Hyang and then widened eyes, he recognized her.

"You're the geumgi." Shin Han Yeong looked back to his son. "What is she doing here, in your room?"

"No, sir. It's not like what you think, we…"

"I love her. She comes for me." Yun Bok said without second thought. He didn't need any thought.

"What did you just say? You…" Shin Han Yeong glanced between the geumgi and his son. "How could you? That's impossible. You can't love her."

"Yes, I can." Yun Bok stated. He felt gaze from Jeong Hyang but kept locking eyes to his father. Young Bok stood behind his father offering apologetic look. "She's important to me, but she's going to marry another man, she's forced to. Please help us father." This was the first time he begged his father. "Please, father."

"This is absurd. You're supposed to focus on your job, not woman." Shin Han Yeong turned his gaze to the geumgi. "Get out of my house. And don't ever think to see my son again."

He clenched his jaw putting himself before Jeong Hyang. He didn't care if he is being impudent. "I'm not leaving her."

"What did you say?"

Jeong Hyang couldn't take it any longer. She put hand over his arm. "It's alright painter."

"No, Jeong Hyang,"

"We have no other choice." She wished there was one. She took deep breath before turning to the older man. "I will leave, but give me time to say goodbye."

"No, Jeong Hyang, no," Yun Bok couldn't fight tears. "Don't say it."

She put smile on face although she was breaking inside. She took his cheek. "I'm sorry had caused trouble to you. Please take care of yourself." It took her everything to keep tear at bay. She leaned to his ear. "I love you too. Forever I will remember you in my heart." She kissed his cheek, leaned off, put jangot on and moved feet forth.

"Jeong Hyang!" He thought to catch her back but his father stopped him. "Father please, I can't live without her." He begged but his father kept him from running after her.

"You're going to stay in your room until your trip, do you hear me?"

"Father please," Young Bok begged for his brother. His father lifted a hand to stop him. He reluctantly followed him outside.

Yun Bok sat on floor hugging knees. Cascade of tears silently stream down. ' _Jeong Hyang_ '

...

Jeong Hyang stepped into gibang yard. Laughter from gibang patrons was lifeless in her ears. She forced her limp legs moving forward. She heard Eun Ae calling her but kept going. She passed her sisters and heard their murmurs. They must be wondering seeing her tear, but she pays no mind. She walked straight to her room, locking the door. She laid the jangot on floor, undressed, and got into bed. As soon as her head met pillow she started to sob.

* * *

Days passed so quickly. He will soon start his trip. He glanced around at officers of Bureau Artist and painters. There was also King's army. Young Bok gave light pat and smile. They were inside Palace waiting for the King. They would head to border where army from North Kingdom was waiting. Some said that it was just meeting of King with leader of North Kingdom, but another said they are going to have war. He hoped for the former.

"You okay?" Young Bok asked.

"Yeah." He gave smile of assurance. He then caught an officer approaching.

"Hyewon?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Follow me."

He knitted his brows. After sending nod toward his brother, he followed the officer. The man took him to a building. He had visited Palace before so he knew that the building was Administration office. It made him wonder why the officer took him to Administration building. They stopped in front of a door. The man pushed the door open for him and he entered the room.

"Come on in, artist."

He was surprised to see the man who was with Jeong Hyang. He wore uniform. Apparently the man was the leader of Bureau of Administration, judging from his attire. He stepped closer and stood before his desk.

"Have a sit."

Yun Bok remained standing. "What do you want? I need to get back to my convoy." The man gave small smile.

"I'm sorry for calling you before your departure. It must be thrilling, going to battle field." When the painter kept mouth closed he stood up. He poured tea and took a gulp. "Do you like Jeong Hyang?"

Yun Bok stiffed a little at the unexpected question. "Why do you ask?" He caught small smile when the man turned around to put cup down.

"Because I need to know if there's another man after the woman I will soon take as wife. Fair, right?" He let out chuckle as the young man cast gaze aside and noticed his fists. "Tonight,"

Yun Bok looked back at the man. He couldn't read his eyes. There was something in those eyes, something he couldn't fathom.

"Tonight she will come to my chamber."

* * *

 **O-kay, that's for now. Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	12. Can I Hold Your Heart?

**An update for you. Thank you for the reviews, no name and kimmy :) I bet you'll like this one ;)**

 **I don't own POTW, only mistakes :p**

* * *

Ch. 12 Can I Hold Your Heart?

Jeong Hyang was sitting in her chamber. She had dressed up, ready to leave. She kept gaze at mirror seeing herself in the mirror. She wore crimson jeogori matching the color of her lips; her hair was up but more gorgeous than her usual style, small pins attached into it.

"You look very beautiful miss."

"Thank you." She replied Eun Ae keeping gaze at mirror.

Eun A let out small sigh upon hearing the weak reply. These past few days the older woman looked like has lost her spirit. There was no smile, even when she played gayageum. "Miss," She bit her lips wondering for a moment. "Is it true that miss will be going to…" She trailed off, couldn't continue the question. "How about the painter?"

"First love made me blind that I forgot my status." She pursed lips turning around to face Eun Ae. She took her hand. "You're still young, there are many things you'll get to know and find in your life." She smiled. "Don't let your status hold you to see new things. Although in the end you can't run from it." They cast gaze down and sighed in unison. She then heard her mother's voice calling her name. "It's time." She pushed body up and after a deep breath left her room.

...

' _ **Tonight she will come to my chamber**_ **'**

The man's voice kept replaying in his head as he walked with the convoy. It struck him hard that he didn't really remember anything. An officer came and took him back to his convoy and after since he was numb. ' _She's going to his chamber…after tonight I won't be able to see her again_ ' He wanted to cry. If he was alone he would have cried already. The thought that his precious person will be possessed by someone else shook him to core.

Young Bok glanced at his brother. Yun Bok didn't reveal anything about whom he had met with but from his gloomy face he had a guess. He really wished his brother will get his happiness for he deserves one. However, every way seemed to be a dead-end. "Hey, are you all right?"

Yun Bok was snapped out from his thought but before he could say anything a soldier announced that they will take brief break. They were now at a village heading toward border. He brought gaze up as he felt his chest tightened more. The sun had declined. Suddenly he felt tears in eyes.

' _ **Tonight she will come to my chamber**_ **'**

' _I can't…I can't lose her, I need to see her_ ' He wiped the unshed tears and walked out from the convoy.

Young Bok was confused to see his brother leaving, and looked like in hurry. "Where are you going?" He caught Yun Bok's arm to stop him. He noticed his slightly teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go. I must see her."

"But, we're far from capital."

"I don't care, I must go." He tried to pull arm off but his brother held it still. "Tonight she's going to that man and I can't let her go…I can't. Please hyung, I need to see her."

"Let him go."

Another voice got their attention. "Hyo Won," He was surprised to see his eternal rival stand for him.

"You're silly, choosing a woman over your career." Hyo Won put smile on while shaking head a little. "Good luck, friend."

Yun Bok gave nod and turned to his brother. Young Bok finally released his arm and gave nod smiling. "Thank you." Wasting no time he spun around. However, as he ran past Bureau of Artists officers someone stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Kim Hong Do asked his pupil. The young painter cast gaze down and he got the hint. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

He lifted gaze up. "I have urgent, important thing. I must go back to capital."

"Important thing? What kind of important thing that makes you defy King's order? You're aware of the consequences, aren't you?"

He gulped. He knew what it means to his career. It meant he will be disqualified as Royal painter. Month ago he would give his everything to get the title, but now it had changed. He had another important thing in his life. A person. "I'm really sorry seonsaengnim but I must go. I can't let the person I love go away."

Kim Hong Do curled lips up in a small smile. Actually he had known about the issue as he is friend of Yun Bok's father for long time. "Your father will feel disappointed."

"I have made my decision."

At the statement and the look filled by determination he couldn't bring himself to stand in the way. "I will miss my favorite pupil." He gave light pat on the talented painter's shoulder. "Don't worry about your father." He gave quick wink.

"Thank you for everything." He gave bow toward his mentor and then left the convoy. He only had few hours before dusk.

...

"You've come."

Jeong Hyang gave bow. "Yes, sir."

"You look beautiful, you always do but today are more. I can't even keep myself from staring at you."

"Thank you, sir." She looked up at him. He let out chuckle and smiled at her. She then moved gaze down. ' _Painter_ '

...

' _Jeong Hyang_ ' He kept running through villagers. ' _Wait for me, Jeong Hyang_ ' He was about to turn to another path when someone bumped into him. He closed eyes as his body fell to ground. A scream escaped from his mouth. He felt pain from his ankle.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you."

He glanced up as the man helped him. "My ankle." He hissed in pain and hopped.

"Looks like you sprained your ankle, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright." He said and walked on. However, sharp pain from his ankle stopped him.

"You shouldn't walk with your ankle like that. Let me take you to a physician."

"No need, I don't have time. I have to go to capital before dusk." He straightened up and was about to leave but the man once again caught his arm.

"You're not going to make it with your injured ankle, trust me."

"You don't understand, I have an urgent. My future life depends on it." Yun Bok insisted. The man took his shoulder.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere, I'll soon be back."

"But, sir…" He called out but the man has already run to another side. He winced and looked down at his ankle. He won't make it before dusk with his injured ankle. "What should I do?" He hopped toward a nearby pillar, leaned on it. Moment later he saw the man riding a horse toward him. He leaned off and approached the man.

"You can use this. It's better than walk, and most importantly faster."

"Thank you sir, thank you." He almost cried a tear.

"Don't mention it. I feel sorry for hurting your leg. Now you better go."

"I promise will bring him back." After gave another bow he mounted the horse and spurred. Although he had pain and anxiety at the thought of losing his precious person but he was grateful for the little incident. He spurred the horse to gallop.

It was already dark when he arrived at gibang. He climbed down the horse and darted into gibang ignoring pain from his ankle. He ignored protest from some patrons when he ran through them. Fortunately he noticed Eun Ae walking out from a room. He called her. "Thank goodness I saw you," He took a breath straightening up. "Where's Jeong Hyang?"

"She has already left to Mr. Kim's place."

"She's left?" Suddenly it felt like his heart dropped from its place. "No, no," He felt tears in eyes.

"Painter, are you all right?"

"Do you know where his place is?" He clenched fist to fight from crying.

"Yes."

Wasting no time, he spurred the horse out from gibang. He couldn't see the road before him as tears welled up. He tightened his grip on the reins and roared forcing the horse to run faster. He pulled reins to stop the horse and dismounted. He ran past the open gate starting to call her name. "Jeong Hyang!"

"Who are you? Get out of here."

A servant noticed him and before he realizing it other servants grabbed him. "Let me go. Jeong Hyang!" He pushed the servants away while calling her name. "Jeong Hyang!"

"What is going on here?"

A voice stopped him. He turned around and found the man. "Where's Jeong Hyang? I don't care who you are, I won't let you take her from me."

Kim Jo Nyun curled lips up at the declaration. "For such a young man you have amazed me. I've seen your love." He tilted head nodding toward back yard. "She's at back yard."

Yun Bok kept gaze at the older man. The man gave small smile which confused him. He pushed the servant's hands and ran to back yard. "Jeong Hyang! I…" He stopped in tracks abruptly. He didn't expect to see people, almost nobles, at the yard. They turned their gaze toward him in confusion. Jeong Hyang who sat behind her gayageum also looked at him with perplexity.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. This young painter needs to meet someone here." He apologized to his guests and gave nod toward music players to continue the banquet. He then approached the geumgi. "He's coming for you. You can leave."

Jeong Hyang looked up at him. She was confused for moment but when he gave smile and little nod she finally realized it. She returned the smile, gratefully, and pushed body up. If it was possible she wants to run toward him. She curled lips up smiling as she approached him. They then left toward front yard.

"What on earth is going on?" He couldn't help asking.

"What do you mean? We have banquet here. I thought you're heading border."

"A banquet? So, you mean you're here for this…this banquet?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I thought you're having first night with him."

"What?" It threw her confused. "What are you talking about? I'm having first night?"

"Because he said so." His eyes went wide as it dawn to him. He slapped his head.

"I don't understand." She knitted her brows upon seeing the painter start to laugh. "Okay, you lose me here."

"I met him before my departure to border and he said he will take you tonight, you know like taking you to his…" He tilted head slightly and she giggled. "Turns out he just want to see if I really care about you. It's really embarrassing."

"That's quite an appearance." She let out laugh when he lowered his head. "But I have good news too." She reached for his hands and looked up at him. "You'll never lose me, we can be together."

It took moment for him to process the word. "You mean we can be together?"

"Yes, I just tell you now. Forever." She waited but he remained silent. "You're not happy?"

"God knows I am." He pulled her into hug. He was relieved, and happy that they could be together. Also he felt grateful for the understanding they got from the man. "I'm really, really, really happy." He smiled on her shoulder and heard her giggle.

"I can see that."

* * *

The next morning Yun Bok woke up with light heart. A block on his road was removed. He curled lips up in bright smile but it slowly vanished as a thought came to him. ' _Father_ ' He needed to talk to his father about his future life. Yes, he had the decision already. He got out from bed and dressed up. He had promised Jeong Hyang to meet at gibang this morning. After put gat on he left Dohwaseo dorm.

He strode through gibang patrons. He walked straight to Jeong Hyang's room. He was about to open the door when it was pulled open.

"Painter, you're early."

"I'm sorry, should I come later?"

"It's all right. I'm glad you come early, come on in." She walked back to her chamber.

He followed her inside. "Do you have client this morning?"

"No, just gayageum class." She replied him and sat down. "You said there is something you want to talk."

"Yes." He cast gaze down. "I'm thinking to leave capital."

"You mean, you will quit from Bureau of Artist?"

He nodded and looked up at her. "I want to live my own life, with you. And I thought it's better outside capital." She lowered her gaze. "What do you think? Of course if you prefer here we can stay."

She smiled and brought gaze back to him. "I don't mind, wherever you go I will follow you. Honestly I have the same thought."

"But I need to talk to my father. He must be disappointed to know I leave my job."

"I will go with you." She took his hand. "We're going to face it together." He was about to say something but her mother's voice interrupted it.

"Jeong Hyang, are you in there?"

She released his hand and they stood up as her mother walked in. "Mother," Her mother looked surprised a little to see him.

"Ma'am," He gave bow greeting.

"It's good you're here, I've thought to have a talk with you."

She glanced at him. Her mother seated down and beckoned them to sit. Since last night banquet her mother didn't say anything. She got anxious suddenly.

"What are you going to do from now?"

He glanced at Jeong Hyang before looking back at the gibang owner. "I'm going to take her out from capital. I will pay for her release." The older woman suddenly let out a laugh.

"You will pay? How long will I have to wait until you can pay?"

He lowered gaze in embarrassment. "I don't know."

"Do you think it's just about money? I'm not a cold-hearted woman. I know he could give you proper life which I can't, that's why I agreed to his proposal." She said to her daughter. "But you chose this man." She looked back at the painter. "I believe you can take care of her, because I've seen it myself."

"For her release I will do it." He said.

"You don't have to worry about that."

A voice interrupted in. He turned head and found the leader of Bureau of Administration standing before door. The older man gave smile.

"Just passed by. Anyway, you don't have to worry about that, let me handle it. After all administration is my field."

"Thank you sir." Yun Bok bowed toward the man and glanced at Jeong Hyang. She had smile of relief.

"I will wait at usual chamber." Kim Jo Nyun gave small bow toward the gibang owner and left.

"You hear that, nothing to worry."

"Mother," She called her mother when she stood up to leave. "Thank you." Her mother kneeled beside her and took her cheeks.

"I'm really happy you can have better life. I will miss you." She leaned to kiss her daughter forehead. "But I trust your choice." She gave smile at the painter before leaving the room.

"It means the only thing left is talking to my father."

She reached for his hand. "I'm going with you."

"Let's pray he won't lock me in my room again."

* * *

"Okay, relax, everything will be going to be alright, just relax."

She couldn't help smiling upon seeing the painter stretching out preparing himself. They were in his house to talk to his father. She shook head when he turned to look at her.

"Okay, let's go." He said after another long breath. He opened door and stepped inside. His father was sitting behind desk. "Father, I want…"

"I've been waiting for you to show up."

Yun Bok exchanged glance with Jeong Hyang and sat down. His father kept gaze down at a piece of paper on the desk. "I've returned yesterday, I didn't go to border."

"I know. Mr. Kim's letter was faster than you." He finally lifted gaze up to look at his son and the geumgi.

"I'm sorry." Yun Bok apologized. "Father, there is something I want to talk. I have my decision now." He paused, waiting for his father's reaction. His father kept silent. "I've decided to leave Bureau, I want to live outside capital, with her." A moment passed but his father didn't say anything. "Father,"

"Is it because of me? You still can't forgive me?"

"This isn't about that. I want to start new life, my own life. I respect you and this family. You gave me shelter, raised me until I become who I am now. I really appreciate it," He cast gaze down. "I was happy when you gave me chance to be a painter, it became my purpose. But it isn't my dream, after all how can I have dream over lies?" He inhaled. "And then I met her, and I found another purpose to live." He brought gaze up to look at his father. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He waited. His father had eyes close. When he opened his eyes it was unreadable.

"How do you build your life? You're just eighteen, have no job. Do you think it's easy to have a family? How are you going to feed her, give a shelter?"

He lowered gaze down. He didn't think about that. "I don't know."

"Then how can you say such thing easily? You are my son, and I have duty to give you proper life. Do you think I will let you, both of you, wandering in street like a homeless?" He watched as the two kept gaze down. "I'm not saying you can't have your own life, I promise you to give whatever you wish, I just want you to think carefully. You are choosing a tough road, I can't even imagine it myself."

Jeong Hyang glanced at the painter beside her. She could notice his battle. It was her fault. She was the reason he has to choose the tough road. She then looked up at the older man. "You are right sir, we're just so young and naïve that we never thought about consequences. Honestly, I'm not sure myself of what our future will become, but I want to be on his side, to support him." She felt glance from the painter but kept gaze ahead at the older man. "I promise you he would never be alone. I will never leave his side."

"Jeong Hyang," She gave smile of assurance and he saw it. The determination in her eyes. He then turned to look at his father. "I know it won't be easy, but as long as we are together we can make it through."

Shin Han Yeong let out small sigh and chuckled. "It still amazed me, your feeling toward each other." He pursed lips and nodded. "You have my blessing, but in one condition."

He exchanged glance with Jeong Hyang. "What is the condition?"

"Let me help you, this is the least I can do as your parent," He smiled at his son and the geumgi. "I think Jung-ho will be pleased to see you again."

"Jung-ho orishin? You mean…" Yun Bok asked and his father gave nod. "I never thought about that."

"About what?" Jeong Hyang was confused. The painter's face was lightened up.

"Jung-ho orishin was once our butler. He retired few years ago and now live outside capital in a small village. We can go there, he will help us."

"He has thought Yun Bok as his own grandson, and he knew it." Shin Han Yeong added.

"If you think it's the best, I will follow you." Jeong Hyang agreed. She returned the smile when the painter took her hand.

"Thank you father." He said to his father.

"We can pay visit sometimes." Shin Han Yeong folded the letter from his friend. "Anyway, did you tell your brother about this?" He chuckled when Yun Bok slapped his head grimacing.

"He won't be happy." He sighed. Jeong Hyang and his father just chuckled. After the talk he sent Jeong Hyang back to gibang. They decided to wait for his brother's return. And just like he had expected his brother was shocked to hear he will be soon leaving. He gave them bless but mourning still. He was grateful that their mother helped him convincing his brother. After made promises: always send letter at least one per month, pay visit at least once per year, have birthday party together (although they are almost twenty) and many other promises finally his brother agreed.

* * *

"I want you to have this. I have saved it for my son's future partner."

Jeong Hyang smiled and lowered her head so the older woman could put the necklace on her neck. "Thank you mother."

"And take this with you too."

Jeong Hyang looked down at jewelry in kerchief the painter's mother held out for her. "But this is too much." The older woman took her hand and put it on her palm.

"I always feel that he never thought me as a mother, I can't blame him. But he is part of my family, and I want him to be happy."

"You're wrong, mother. I do." Yun Bok entered in. Actually he was standing outside. He leaned to hug his other mother. "Thank you for everything. I promise will be happy, and send letter often."

"Take care of yourself, both of you." She held another arm out for the younger woman. She hugged them tightly while trying to keep tear at bay.

Young Bok entered the room and found the hugging group. "The horse is ready."

Yun Bok released his mother and faced his brother. He threw himself at him. "I will miss you."

"Me too." He released his brother and cupped his cheeks. "Don't get yourself into trouble, you have her now, understood?"

Yun Bok chuckled and nodded. "You too. Don't spend long time at gibang." He laughed when his brother nudged him.

"I'm not a gisaeng chaser like you." Young Bok said but then realized the former geumgi. "I don't mean it rude way," He apologized sheepishly. "So, ready?"

Yun Bok glanced at Jeong Hyang and nodded. They then left the room. His father was waiting for them outside at yard. His father gave tight hug. He made mental note to visit his mother's grave after settle down. He mounted the horse before helping Jeong Hyang.

"I told Kang already, he's waiting at river."

Yun Bok gave nod toward his father. Kang was one of his father's men, he will help them cross river. After bid goodbye he spurred the horse. To be honest he felt sad a little to leave his family, but sooner or later he will have to leave them. He felt Jeong Hyang's hand over his belly and he spurred the horse to gallop. They stopped by at the village where he got the horse and returned it to the owner. They then headed river by walk. Kang welcomed them at river side. They crossed the river with his boat. They had two days for the journey.

...

"Thank you, sir." Yun Bok gave money to tavern keeper. They will stay for a night before continuing their journey tomorrow. He approached Jeong Hyang who stood waiting for him at doorway. "We got a room." They then headed their room. It had only one room for sleep. "You can bath first, I will wait here."

Jeong Hyang nodded and left the room. The tavern keeper showed her the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Yun Bok was sitting inside room counting his money. He got some money from his father. He also earned some from selling all of his paintings. "I need to find a job. Maybe make painting while looking for a job." He nodded and put the money back into money pocket. He then realized that he forgot to ask the tavern keeper if they can have breakfast early for tomorrow and he also needs direction. He decided to tell Jeong Hyang before leaving so he headed bathroom.

He pushed entrance door open and stepped in. He halted in tracks as he found open room instead of stall like he thought. He should leave but he rooted at his spot. Jeong Hyang sat while pouring water over her body. She was facing side so she didn't realize him. The sight was too beautiful that took away his breath.

"What are you doing there?"

Yun Bok jumped a little at the sudden voice. A woman walked in. He fled out before the woman could scream. Outside he blew a breath. "What were you thinking, sneaking in women's bathroom?" He slapped his head. The image of Jeong Hyang with water dropping from her chin flashed inside his head and he started to blush. "Great, now I have her naked image." Shaking head swiftly he strode to tavern.

Jeong Hyang was confused to find the room was empty. "Where's him?" She decided to wait while drying hair. Now she felt fresh from bathing. Moment later he returned, looked fresh as well. Apparently he left for bath.

"I'd asked the keeper and he gave me direction to Jung-ho orishin village. It's not so far, we'll reach it before noon."

"Okay." She watched as he sat against wall instead of her side. He kept gaze down at his painting holder. "I can't wait to meet him."

"He's very kind, I bet you'll like him immediately." He looked up but then quickly moved it down. ' _Calm down, she's wearing clothes_ ' He shook head to erase the image.

"You have headache? Let me see."

"No." His hands automatically rose before him. He quickly lowered it and cleared throat. "I mean, I'm fine, just…just tired, a little, but I'm fine."

"You okay?" She was confused as he moved closer to wall away from her. "You must be exhausted, we should rest."

"Yeah." He mumbled and cleared his belonging to make place for their bed. He spread mattress for them. ' _Just calm down, Yun Bok_ ' When he finished with the bed she was still drying her hair. He rubbed hands nervously. "Uh, do you need help?"

"You'll help me? Thank you."

He gave a nod and moved to kneel behind her. "I like your hair." He tried to act normally. He took comb from her.

"Do you always keep your hair up? I've been wondering actually."

"Yup," He trailed fingers through her silky hair. "It smells good." He couldn't help leaning for taking the scent.

"A woman told me that someone sneaked in to women's bathroom, a man."

The comb fell off of his hand and his eyes went wide. He quickly reached for the comb but was late as it fell to her lap. He felt blood rush up to his face. Luckily Jeong Hyang kept gaze ahead. ' _Relax, or she will suspect you_ ' He told himself. ' _Take deep breath_ ' He took deep breath and her scent filled his nostrils. Bad decision.

She knitted her brows when he remained quiet, not to mention he was leaning to her. "Are you okay?"

He snapped eyes open. "Yeah," His voice came out in a whisper. He gulped as he trailed gaze over her ear and down to her neck. Unconsciously he took deep breath. Her scent was like a toxic that started to cloud his mind. Soon it became hard to resist. He brushed his nose over her ear.

She was surprised a little when his lips touched her ear. She felt his arm snaked to hold her. Her eyelids slid down as his lips touched her neck in unchaste kiss.

"I've always wondered what it feels like to touch your skin."

She inhaled involuntarily as his lips reached the base of her neck. His lips gave goosebumps. His other arm was holding her shoulder.

"It's so soft." He said against her skin. It wasn't his intention to kiss her. The image of water rolling over her skin earlier was the reason. It was burnt in his mind. It was new feeling for him, made him want to feel her skin.

She kept eyes close. She never thought that his touch will have this powerful effect on her. She could feel her skin burnt under his touch, in pleasant way.

He finally could get grip on himself, still reluctant to pull away. He leaned chin over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's happened to me." He felt embarrassed a little.

She turned head to look at him. "Don't be sorry." She put hands over his. "We're going to live together, this will happen anyway. Unless you want to keep me as older sister, then it won't be appropriate."

"No way." He protested immediately. "How could I see you as sister, after I have seen…" He bit his lips.

"After what?" She watched as he cast gaze aside starting to blush.

"Uh," He cleared throat. "It's me actually, who sneaked into women's bathroom." Her giggle caused him to look back at her.

"I thought so." She raised eyebrow. "She said the man was young, like a boy just past his puberty."

"I had my puberty six years ago. I'm eighteen, an adult." He protested.

"Oh, you're an adult now?" She teased.

"Hyangya," He pouted.

She giggled at his pouting face. "A boy wouldn't sneak into women's bathroom anyway." He curled lips down and put head on her shoulder.

She leaned back a little to face him. "You don't need to hesitate." She cupped his cheek. "Now you have all of me."

"All…of you?"

She nodded. " _All_ of me. My heart, my body, my soul."

"You have mine too." He leaned head against her. "I'm getting sleepy, can we sleep now?"

"You won't do something to me, will you?"

"Hyangya."

* * *

They stood on hill top. Below at the valley there were houses surrounded by corn and rice field. "Here we are."

"It's beautiful from here." She said and inhaled the fresh air. She started to walk but was pulled back. "What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"You won't regret it, will you? I mean…"

She put finger over his mouth. "If I do, I won't come with you. I told you that I will follow you wherever you go, didn't I?"

He curled lips up and tightened his grip on her hand. "Let's go." She smiled nodding and they headed toward the village. The place where they would start their new life.

~FIN~

* * *

 **So, this is the end.**

 **Thank you for reading, following, put this story in your favorite list. Also, thank you for those who always leave review :)**


End file.
